He's Arisen, He's Fallen
by Necklace Of Tears
Summary: The Hero of Olympus has vanished. After thrusting his blade into the mortal body of the Titan of Time, both combatants disappeared in a flash of light. But after two years of searching, The Hero returns. But a scarred mind, body, and soul isn't the only thing that returns with him. Can the Gods hope to help the broken hero, or will they all perish? [OLD VERSION]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Yes yes, I am back! Rejoice! Haha but no, I am back. I cant really begin to explain why I left. Honestly I don't really know. I didn't think I was gonna come back. I cant explain all of it, so much has happened. But I'll give you the long and short of it. My fiancée left me. I'm okay now, but for a long time, I was in a bad place. It still hurts now when I think about it, but I'm doing a lot better. And I feel like something in my life has been missing recently, so I figured I would give writing a chance again, because I really like writing. But anyway's enough about me. This is a new story, I kinda felt like I had to leave the other one behind. But this new one will be something all of us will be able to look forward to, I promise. This is a PercyxArtemis story, cause I've always liked those. But this is NOT a Guardian of the Hunt story. Anyways, there will be sex scenes cause I'm a pervert. Nah but there will be, as well as quite a few of dark scenes, so just a fair warning for those who don't handle those well. But come on, who doesn't on this website?**

 **Anyways, I don't own PJO or HOO. Enjoy**

 **Flashbacks = _"Hope you enjoy the story."_**

 **Thoughts =** _"God I'm so freaking hungry, I'm gonna eat a village after I finish this chapter."_

* * *

 _ **Poseidon ran into the lobby through the side door, stopping when he caught sight of the other Olympian god's and goddess's, as well as the members of Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters, standing in front of the Throne Room doors, trying with all their might to push them open. "What's going on?!" Poseidon demanded, moving over to Zeus in quick stride. "I don't know." Zeus said solemnly. Poseidon grabbed the King of the Gods by the front of his battle outfit, pulling him close. "Where is Percy?! Where is my son?!" Poseidon bellowed, pointing the tips of his trident into his little brother's throat. Zeus just looked at his brother, with a mix of sadness and...pity?**_

 _ **"L-Lord Poseidon?" A quite, shaky voice said from the other side of the crowd. Poseidon whirled around, getting ready to crush whoever interrupted him trying to find his son. He quickly calmed down when he saw it was the Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. "Annabeth" Poseidon said, quickly shrinking down to he human height, and walking over to the teary eyed girl. "Annabeth" The old Sea God said, placing a comforting hand on the shaking shoulders of the girl so special to his son. "Where's Percy?" He asked as kindly and calmly as he could. Annabeth chocked down a sob, and pointed to the Throne Room doors. Poseidon's heart clenched, as dread set in. He turned back to the broken, brused and bloodied Annabeth.**_

 _ **"He's fighting Kronos?" The Sea God asked quietly. "Yes." Came the sobbing reply from the small girl, falling to her knees. Poseidon turned to the other god's, eye's wide. "Alone?" No one answered. Poseidon's shoulders shook, before dashing to the Throne Rooms doors, slamming them with the butt of his trident. "Poseidon!" Zeus shouted, making a move to grab his brothers arm. "Get off me!" Poseidon bellowed, shoving Zeus off and to the floor.**_

 _ **"That's my son in there! I will NOT allow him to die at the hands OUR father!" Poseidon screamed, slamming his trident into the large golden doors over and over again. "Kronos! Open these doors! Face me, I shall rip you're heart out and shove it down you're throat!" The other gods stared at Poseidon in shook, seeing his rage and desperation to get the doors open and help his son.**_

 _ **The room started shaking as Poseidon's trident started glowing sea-green. The campers and hunters fell to the ground. Even the gods were having trouble keeping their balance.**_

 _ **"Brother!" Hestia shouted, trying to make her way to the enraged Poseidon, but to no avail. With one last rage fueled shout, Poseidon slammed his trident into the Throne Room doors with all his might, channeling every ounce of godly power he had into this one last hit. The Throne Room doors burst open, flying off the hinges and into the football stadium sized room. Everyone stared at the God of the Seas in shock, before following his lead into the throne room.**_

 _ **What they saw next shook them to the bones. Percy and Kronos were locked in battle, moving with so much speed and intensity that even the gods had a little trouble following the blade and scythe move in motion.**_

 _ **"Percy!" Poseidon and Annabeth shouted, quickly making they're way over to him, before being pulled back by some invisible force. "Stay back!" Percy shouted as he rolled under the swing of the Titan of Times scythe aiming to take off his head, before jumping back up swinging his blade in a upwards arc, to which the Titan caught with his scythe, pushing hard sending Percy on one knee, trying to match the monstrous strength behind the scythe. The gods and company struggled against the invisible force keeping them from helping the boy. "Stay back," A voice said as it entered the minds of everyone in the room, save for the two currently locked in life or death combat. "This is his fight, his destiny."**_

 _ **Poseidon, as well as the other gods recognized the voice in shock. "No way..." Hermes said. "Fates?!" Ares shouted. Poseidon struggled in vain, screaming out in rage at his failure to over come the power holding him back.**_

 _ **"It's okay!" Percy shouted, looking back at his friends and family with that troublemakers smirk of his, flashing his teeth in a bright smile. "I got him!" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, and rest looked at him in shock. "Percy..." Annabeth said, tears dripping off her face. Percy looked into her stormy grey eyes, and smiled. "I love you." He said, before a pair of silver eyes caught his attention. He faltered for a second, captured by the beauty of the silvery orbs peering back into his, before quickly snapping out of it. But it was too late, that one second was all Kronos needed. He kicked Percy in the chest, knocking all the breath out of the Demi-God, and sending him flying into the base of his fathers throne. "Percy!" Friends and loved one's shouted as Kronos raised his scythe above his head. "Goodbye, Perseus Jackson!" Kronos laughed out, swinging his scythe down to the Demi-God. "Percyyyyy!" Annabeth screamed, tears streaming down her face. Dust and debris flew as Kronos's scythe connected, making the Titan and Hero in a mist of destruction.**_

 _ **Annabeth fell to her knees sobbing, as Thalia cried loudly in the shaking arms of a tear streaked Nico. Poseidon stared in shock at the spot where his now dead son lay as tears filled his own eyes. Artemis stared on too, surprised when she felt a tear of her own fall from her face. She quickly wiped away her own tears, before she caught sight of something through the dust that blocked they're vision. "No, look!" She said, motioning to the cloud of destruction. The tearful friends and family looked up hopefully, only to cry out and cheer at what they saw.**_

 _ **There sat on one knee, sword held up with both hands, the blade cutting into his hand, holding up the blade of Kronos's scythe, was Percy Jackson, bloody, cut, and beaten but still fighting. Kronos looked down in shock. "How..?" He muttered in utter shock. Percy smirked. "Sorry, but the only way I'm going down is if you drag me down to Tartarus with you." He said as he slid his blade out from the lock, and quickly pushed himself forword and rolled behind the Titan and thrust his blade up before Kronos could react, the tip of Riptide pierced the unguarded part of his underarm, the excat part that Luke Castellan chose as his mortal point when he dipped himself in the River Styx. Kronos's whole body shuddered before he suddenly stilled. "Im...possible." He muttered in shock, before he fell to the ground, dead.**_

 _ **The Throne room felling into a shocked silence, unable to comprehend what just happened. He won. Percy Jackson, a simple 16 year old, singlehandedly fought one of the most powerful beings in the world, and won.**_

 _ **"He..." Artemis muttered numbingly as she stared at the panting Son of Poseidon, laying flat on his back with sword still in hand. "HE WON!" Apollo and Hermes cried out, jumping in celebration. And just like that, the Throne Room erupted in a furry of shouts and cheers, not able to belive that they had won.**_

 _ **"Percy!" Annabeth cried out, as she quickly ran to her semi-conscious boyfriend, quickly followed by Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Artemis, and a few other campers and gods. "Percy! Percy, Percy can you hear me?!" Annabeth questioned, as she quickly pulled Percy's head into her lap. "Son? Son!" Poseidon was beside him in a flash, stroking his hair and gripping his shoulder, shaking him. It was pure silence, until he suddenly started groaning and coughed.**_

 _ **"Gods Dad, I get it. Now get off me, I inhaled some of that dust." Percy muttered, opening one eye to look at his dad and smirk. Poseidon just stared at his son with wide eyes before pulling him into a literal godly hug, nearing breaking the poor boy in half. And quite un-manly manner, Percy yelped. "Dad! I've already almost died once today!" Poseidon quickly let go of his son, but placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Son...are you okay?" Poseidon asked him, meeting his sons sea green eyes with his own. Percy shrugged, "The Curse of the River helped, I'm gonna need a thousand years of naps, but I'm okay Dad." Poseidon chuckled at his son's inappropriately timed joke before a mess of golden blonde curls tackled the son of Poseidon to the ground in a tear filled hug. "Damnit here we go again." Percy joked dryly. Annabeth let out a small teary laugh. "Shut up and let me be happy you somehow didn't get killed again, Seaweed Brain."**_

 _ **Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders of the daughter of Athena. After the five minute long hug, Annabeth helped Percy on his feet, and after a few more hugs, shoulder pats, and one over joyed hug for a Goddes of the Hearth, Zeus loudly cleared his throat with a smile.**_

 _ **"Well, now that that is over, I believe I have something to say to our Hero." Everyone smiled while Percy blushed, nervous under the multiple eyes on him. Zeus walked up to his nephew, and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Young Perseus, I-" Suddenly, something grabbed Percy and threw him back across the room. He landed hard, slightly disoriented. Before he could even move, Kronos grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw multiple hard punches to his face, rendering him barely conscious. Everyone quickly recovered from the shock, and charged before Kronos sent out a wave over power, hitting everyone and stopping them, or slowing them down with his powers over time. Percy looked up at him through darkened vision, barely able to see the gold glow that enveloped the Lord of Time, keeping him tied to the already dead body of Luke. "I-If I'm going back down in the pit...th-then I'm taking you...with...me!" Kronos struggled to say as Percy's eyes widened. Kronos picked up the disoriented Percy, and wrapped his arms around him.**_

 _ **"Nooooooo!" Poseidon bellowed, managing to break free from the Time spell, along with...Artemis? Poseidon quickly dismissed the thought of why she too would break free, and quickly made his way to his son. But it was too late. The Throne Room was enveloped in a golden light, and it disappeared as quickly as it came. The spell wore off on the rest of the people and gods, all staring at the spot where they last saw the outstretched hand and wide sea green eyes of Percy Jackson, who had disappeared along with Kronos, presumably into the hellish pit, Tartarus.**_

* * *

It has been two years since that day, the day Perseus Jackson saved the world. And as Poseidon sat in his Throne, mindlessly listening to the silence of the Throne Room as the other gods bowed they're heads in respect of the greatest hero in history, a lone tear slid down the face of the depressed Sea God, and unbeknownst to the rest of the gods, a Goddess of the Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, Hi there, Ho there. What's good everybody? Did ya enjoy that first chapter? I know I did. And I'm gonna be real with you for a minute, as I'm writing this right here right now, the story and first chapter has been out for...shoot maybe an hour and a half haha. I'm already loving this story big time.**

 **See, I said that there aren't many PercyxArtemis stories, but what I meant was there aren't as many as there SHOULD be. I think they make a wonderful couple, and a very interesting one at that. That's why to me they work so well, but the thing is that half of them are incomplete or a Guardian story, and maybe I might write one of my own, just so I can be apart of it haha. But I actually have big plans for this story. I want this to be one of the best PercyxArtemis stories out there. Shoot, or maybe even one of the best POJ stories out there, right up there with Anaklusmos14, but I cant do this without you guys. And hey, I'm completely open to idea. I'm a person just like you guys, I love these stories just like you, so don't be afraid to run you're idea by my, or even just message me to say hi. Its not a big deal, and I would l love to read you're reviews, so have at it.**

 **Oh, and just incase someone asks me this or wonders, this is absolutely a Percy and Artemis story. The closeness of Percy and Annabeth is just how they are. Its not like the other stories, where Annabeth just woke up one day and decided to be a cheating bitch or something, no these guys really liked or maybe even loved each other. But you will see why Percy and Artemis are the couple and not Percy and Annabeth. So enjoy the chapter guys, hope you like it.**

 **And again with this crap, I don't not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

"Yes Sonya, I know what today is." Grumbled a sleepy and tired Annabeth as her little half-sister jumped up and down excitedly on her bed. "Exactly! So come onnnnn, get up get up get up!" Sonya said, the sheer amount of energy this 8 year old had was astonishing. Annabeth sighed in defeat, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sonya." Annabeth said as she looked at her younger sibling in annoyance. "You know you aren't supposed to be in here. Especially on today of all days, it could upset Lord Poseidon." After Percy's disappearance, Annabeth fell apart. Whenever she wasn't out with the hunters looking for Percy from night to day, she was at the beach, staring at the water in a trance-like state. She refused to leave, not even to eat. She wouldn't sleep in her cabin, the only activity she would participate in was strawberry picking. She and Percy had it all the time, and even though he hated it because it always left you with a sore back and sunburnt neck, she had a lot of good memories with him, and she would only do it alone refusing the help that anybody offered.

One night, after getting told she was no longer allowed to sleep on the beach, she went to the dinning pavilion, got as much food as she could, and loaded it on her plate. That made many her siblings and Chiron smile, thinking she was finally ready to start moving on and take better care of herself. Only to have they're hope smashed when they saw her push every bit of food off her plate and into the offering fire, praying to Poseidon. Poseidon answered her prayers right after, and a key to Percy's cabin materialized at the end of the Poseidon table. She's been sleeping in the Poseidon cabin since, not caring what her siblings or mother thought.

Sonya looked down. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to come get you...I don't see you much anymore." She said as she rubbed her arm over her eyes. Instantly Annabeth felt horrible. She had become so distant since Percy had disappeared, and often took out her frustrations on anyone who annoyed her even slightly. She gently pulled her sister into a hug, and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just..." Annabeth pulled back and brushed her siblings hair back with a small smile. "Today is a very tough day for me." Sonya look at her in confusion. "Why? Today's an awesome day! We get to go to Olympus and eat yummy food and have fun." The little Athena girl said giddily.

Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around her little sister. "Yes, we do. But do you know why August 18th is so special?" Sonya shook her head, and Annabeth chuckled. "Well, it's the day that the Hero of Olympus defeated the Titan of Time, Kronos, and ended the Second Titan War. Not only that, it's his birthday too." Annabeth said, a far away look in her eye. "Oh yeah!" Sonya said excitedly. "His name was Perry Johnson!" Annabeth laughed out loudly, much to the shock of Sonya. Annabeth almost never laughed. After another minute of laughing and holding her sides, she calmed down. "I can only imagine his face if he heard that." Annabeth said, a sad smile on her face.

"But, no. His name was Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, her throat closing up. But she quickly shook her head and stood up. She started to make her way to the bathroom when Sonya called her. "Annabeth." Said girl hummed in response.

"Why is Percy's day hard for you?" She asked. Annabeth froze mid-step. She put her hand over her mouth, and closed her eyes. "Well..." Even two years later, it still hurt Annabeth this much. "He was my boyfriend." She said without even turning around, and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zeus sat on his throne, looking around. Most of the other gods had flashed in by now. All except Poseidon. Zeus sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead. Poseidon hasn't been the same since that day. He rarely attends council anymore, and when he does he doesn't say anything. It was obvious to anyone with eyes and ears that Percy was Poseidon's favorite, and he loved him dearly. Six months after his dissapernce, Ares made the mistake of suggesting that we call off the search for a _"dead kid."_ It took more than half of the council to pull Poseidon off of the God of War. God or not, Ares had a long recovery period, after which he and the rest of the council learned to not assume Perseus dead, even though it was most likely he was.

The whole council felt the death of Perseus. It hit harder on Poseidon, and Hestia. No one knew, but from time to time the King of the Gods witnessed Percy make his way to Olympus, and sit with Hestia, talking with her and bringing her offerings. Zeus would never admit it, but the sight warmed his heart seeing the hidden bond his elder sister and nephew had. Zeus even had grown on the boy.

It affected everyone in different ways. Hephaestus built black granite and celestial bronze a statue of Percy in Olympai Square, standing a good 10 feet high, holding his sword in his right hand, and in his left Kronos's scythe, held high above his head in triumph.

Apollo wrote a haiku about Perseus's victory in the Second Titan war, and on August 18th, today, Hestia made the flames of the hearth burn sea green in honor of him. He was greatly revered in Olympus, as he should be. Zeus and Poseidon made sure of that. However...Zeus looked to his daughter, Artemis. Something has been off with her, ever since that day two years ago. She just looked into space, seeming to be in deep thought. _"I'm going to talk to her later."_ Zeus thought.

Zeus sat up as Poseidon flashed into his throne, his sadness clearly evident on his face. "Lets get this over with." Poseidon muttered. Athena looked over to the old Sea God in pity. She knew how destroyed he was over the loss of his son, she saw it every time he sensed the door of his cabin open and realize it was just Annabeth.

Zeus cleared his throat, and started speaking. "As you all know, today is the day the Fates told us about." He looked around the room, seeing the other gods nod. "And you know as well, they have requested that we give voice to they're request. They're reasoning is unbeknownst to us, but we will follow through as always."

Zeus looked at Artemis, and she nodded. As she started to recite the words the Fates spoke to, Zeus remembered back to the day it happened.

* * *

 _ **The Throne Room was pure silence. Everyone was still recovering what had just happened. Percy Jackson was gone. Taken by Kronos, out of the reach of the gods. Poseidon just sat numbly in his throne, staring at the floor, tear's stained his face. Nico sat with the Hunters, comforting a shaking Thalia. Annabeth sat with the Campers, knees up against her chest with her head down, her long golden curls covering her face.**_

 _ **Hestia sat by her hearth, weeping silently. Zeus looked across the room, and rested his eye's on Artemis. Something about his daughter had Zeus worried. It was almost as if...the air around her had changed. He looked closer at her, it was obvious she was saddened by the hero's death, but then he looked at her eyes. There it was, he knew it. Her eyes held a much deeper sadness.**_

 _ **She once personally told her father that she respected him. He was an honest boy, and had a hero's heart. Zeus was immensely surprised, he had never heard his daughter talk so highly of a male.**_

 _ **Zeus was about to say something, when he felt a presence enter his mind. "Keep you voice inside you, King of Gods." Zeus's eyes widened, recognizing who it was, before he felt himself fill with rage. "Fates." Zeus growled in his mind. "Why did you stop us from helping the boy? We could have saved him." He heard the Fates chuckle, three voices in perfect unison. Though it only served to fuel his rage. "The boy has a fate. A fate greater than even us three, a fate that will change the world." Zeus calmed down a little bit, before narrowing his eyes. He did careful to make sure no one noticed him right now.**_

 _ **"A fate? So Perseus is still alive?" Zeus asked. The Fates seemed to think about they're answer. "Yes. And no." Zeus physically knitted his eye brows together, unnoticed by the others. "What does that mean?" Again, the Fates thought about they're answer. "Not even we three know all the answers. But we have a task of you, King of Gods. Summon you're daughter, the Moon Goddess, away. You will tell her recite these very words on August 18th, every year, word for word. Is that clear?"**_

 _ **Zeus was immensely confused. Why would the Fates have a task such as that for his daughter? Especially Artemis? "Wouldn't it be better for the boy's father to do so?" The Thunder God asked. Suddenly, the Fates let out a loud chuckle in his mind. "The Goddess Artemis's fate is intertwined with the boy's more so than anyone else. Tell the Moon Goddess only the words, and the time to say them. Now go." Was the last thing the Fates said before leaving the God of the Sky's.**_

* * *

Artemis stood from her throne, and walked to the middle of the throne room. She started chanting in ancient greek, saying three words in a order of three chants. Zeus eyed her. "Arise, tortured fallen." She was saying. After chanting the words, nothing happened. Zeus watched as Artemis sighed in disappointment, before making her way back to her throne. Zeus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when all of the gods felt a strong presence enter the room.

"It is done." They heard. Zeus, along with the rest of the gods, jumped from they're thrones, weapons at the ready. "Fates?!" Zeus shouted, as the rest of the gods stared in the air in shock and slight anger. Whenever the Fates were involved, it was nothing good. In the center of the Throne Room, the air shimmered and rippled, when in the blink of an eye stood the three Fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

Zeus and the rest of the gods went to they're knees. The Fates rarely showed themselves, and when they did it was a _very_ big deal. "Rise Olympians." Clotho said, raising her hand.

The gods stood, and stared at the Fates warily. Zeus stepped forward. "Ladies Fate." He said, bowing his head slightly and eyeing the ancient beings almost nervously. "What are you doing here?" The King of the Gods asked. The Fates looked at each other, then back to the Thunder God. "We have come" Clotho said, "to deliver fate" Lachesis continued, "to the hands" Atropos rasped, "of the one who holds the heart." The Fates finished in unison.

The gods stared on in confusion, before shuddering when Lachesis brought out not one, but _two_ strings of fate. Artemis felt her get stuck in her throat. One of the strings was silver. Atropos smiled her way. "You are correct, Moon Goddess." The Fate said, bringing out a long pair of golden scissors, and running them along the silver string. " _This_ is your fate." Artemis's face paled as Zeus and Apollo stepped forward, seeing the scissors running along her string.

"What are you planning?" Apollo growled, forgetting his fear. The Fates smiled again. "Worry not, Sun God. You're sisters fate is not at an end." Clotho said, before flashing her crooked teeth in a evil smirk. "Yet." She finished, as Artemis gulped.

Apollo growled as Zeus placed his hand on his shoulder. "Easy son. Don't pick a fight with them, it will only lead to you're destruction." Father said to son, looking at him with weary eyes. Apollo looked at him before nodding. Zeus turned back to the Fates, only to notice the other string in Lachesis hand. "That string...is black?" Zeus asked, gaining everyone else's attention to said string.

Atropos ran her boney finger across the string, looking at with almost admiration in her eye's. "I did not spin this fate. This fate...is something much more powerful, much more meaningful than any fate I could spin." The gods looked at the string in wonder. A fate...that not even the Fates could control? "Who's is it?" Poseidon asked respectfully, unable to take his eyes off the string for some reason. Clotho smiled at him, and looked at her sister.

Lachesis nodded, and placed Artemis's fate into Atropos's weathered hand, before slowly hobbling over to the fear filled Moon Goddess. The elder being stopped in front of the Goddess, eyeing her before walking behind her. Artemis shuddered feeling the fate lift her hair up. She looked over to her twin brother with wide eyes. Apollo looked on in horror, before growling and started to make his way over to his sister, only to be stopped by Poseidon grabbing his arm.

Apollo turned around, sending a deadly glare to Poseidon who just shook his head. Apollo glared at his uncle some more, before sighing in defeat. Poseidon let go of his arm, and watched on as Lachesis tied the black thread around Artemis's neck, and letting her long, curly brown hair fall back down to her lower back. She hobbled back over to her sister, and grabbed the silver string. The next thing she did shocked them all. She held out her hand, and dropped the string to the floor.

Zeus looked with wide eyes, and quickly made his way to pick it up. The Fates smiled devilishly. "Make sure he gets it when he wakes up." The Fates said. Zeus looked up at them. "When who-" He didn't get to finish his question as the Fates vanished from the site just as fast as they appeared. The gods stayed silent, you could hear a pin drop. Zeus stayed kneeled on the ground, staring at the silver string in his hand. His daughters fate.

Poseidon kneeled down next to his brother, and placed a strong hand on his arm. Zeus looked up into the tired sea green eyes of his brother, and then looked into the onyx black one of the eldest of the Three, as Hades placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. "We should wait brother. Whoever holds her fate is sure to arrive soon." Hades said as he made his way back to his guest throne. Zeus looked back to Poseidon, then to his fear shaken daughter, who was currently letting Apollo lead her by the hand back to her throne as she stared back at her father, never taking her eyes off the string.

Zeus and the rest of the God's made their way back to they're respective thrones, sitting in complete silence. Not even five minutes later, the entire room fell into complete darkness, panicking the already shaken gods. "Hades?!" Poseidon said, gripping the arm of his throne as he tried to peer through the darkness to no avail. "Its not me! Apollo, light!" Hades shouted to the god who was currently laying on the floor, who had fallen out of his throne in shock.

"R-right!" Apollo said as he jumped up and attempted to create light, only to find he couldn't. Then, and not so gracefully, stumbled in the dark and fell again. His muffled huff could be heard in the silent throne room. "I can't." He groaned out miserably. Artemis looked down to where she assumed her brother lay, almost laughing at his idioci if she wasn't wearing someone's fate around her neck, to which she did NOT enjoy thinking about.

Then as quickly as it came, the darkness left. The Gods, including Hestia and Hades, quickly flashed over to each other, shoulder to shoulder, weapons at the ready once again. Except, there was nothing there. Except, a lump lay in the middle of the throne room, a black shroud laying over it. The Gods stared in shock. "Is...is that a person?" Aphrodite stuttered out, looking as the black shroud moved up in down in a smooth motion, like a person lay asleep under it breathing. Artemis stared at it, bow at the ready along with her brother, when she felt the black string around her neck tug. She brought her hand up to it, and ran her finger across the string. She then gasped as she felt warmth spread throughout her body from her finger tip, warmth and...a feeling she couldn't quite identify.

She lowered her bow, and slowly made her way over to the figure on the floor. "Artemis!" Apollo called to her, but she ignored him as she slowly made her way over to the body on the floor, arrow notched on her bow, she used the tip to pull back the top of the shroud. She let out an audible gasp, and quickly dropped to her knees, tossing her bow and arrow to the side as she held her hands up to her chest, palms flat across her heart.

"Who is it?" Zeus asked from across the room, inching forward, his Master Bolt firmly gripped in his hand. She stared down at the body, before slowly looks back to her father, surprising him and the other gods when they saw fat tears in her eye's and rolling down her cheek.

"Perseus..." She whispered quietly. There was a loud clanging sound as a trident hit the ground, and Poseidon flashed beside the Moon Goddess, looking down at his scar riddled, pale skinned son, with tears in his eyes as he watched his battered son's back rise and drop steadily in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Wow! What an insane chapter huh? I had tons of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Now, some people may wonder why Artemis had such a slightly extreme reaction to seeing Percy, and there is a reason for that, buuuut you're gonna have to wait and see why haha. Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did. Much love, and see you next time. Peace guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everybody, what's up? I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I really liked writing it. I got to tell you, I really like this story. And I have a lot planned for it, maybe even more for it than just this one story. If things go well, I might even have a surprise for you guys, if you're interested haha. Anyways, I'm gonna keep this intro short, and just get to the story. Enjoy**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

It's been three hours since Percy arrived. He was currently sleeping in a hospital bed in the Olympus Palace Medical Wing, being thoroughly examined by Apollo. Sitting in the waiting room were Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis. Zeus had been staring at his daughter for quite a while now, thinking. _"Why did she react so strongly when seeing Perseus? In all my years as King, I've never seen Artemis cry like that."_

The King was pulled out of his thoughts when Apollo walked through the waiting room door with a dark look on his face. "Apollo?" Zeus asked questioningly, standing up along with the rest of the gods. "How is my son?" Poseidon asked, worry evident in his features. Apollo looked at him and opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away.

Poseidon's eyes widened, while Hestia shook her head. Artemis walked up to her brother. "How bad is it?" She asked, biting her lip. Apollo looked at her, and began to speak. "77% of his body is covered in scar tissue. There are heavy signs of torture." He looked to see Hestia silently crying, and Poseidon looking at him in shock. "And...that's not all." Artemis looked at her brother in fear. How could it get worse? "I looked into his unconscious mind, and was able to see...some of the things that happened to him." Poseidon grabbed Apollo by the shoulders, and stood toe-to-toe with the Sun God. "Where. Was. He?" Poseidon growled. Apollo just looked at his uncle in pity. "Tartarus." Zeus said quietly. Poseidon whipped around to look at his brother, but turned back around to look at Apollo for confirmation. Said god grimily nodded.

Poseidon collapsed in his chair, holding his head in his hands. Zeus held a weeping Hestia, while Artemis just looked at the door that leads into Percy's room. "Just how much has that boy gone through?" She asked quietly. Apollo looked at her, his usual bright blue eyes, dark and weary. "Do you really want to know?" Artemis looked at him, a strange look on her face. Zeus noticed it. Pain. "What is it? I'm his father, I have a right to know." Poseidon said with his head down. Apollo looked around the room, seeing the other gods looking at him expectably.

He sighed. "There are also signs of sexual torment." Poseidon slammed his fist down on the chair, breaking it as he stood up, shaking. Hestia cried out loudly, and Artemis felt her chest constrict, and tears well in her eyes. Even Zeus felt his eyes tear up.

"I want to see him." Poseidon said, turning to Apollo. "I can only bring two people, a crowd might set him off. His mind set...it's very unstable." Poseidon nodded. "I want to go." Artemis said, standing beside the Sea God, looking up at him. Apollo and Poseidon looked at her in surprise, but nodded.

The three made they're way into Percy's room. As Poseidon entered the room with Artemis in tow, he felt his throat constrict when he laid eyes on his son. He looked nothing like the Percy he knew. The blanket of the bed rested on Percy's waist, his chest and arms and hands were covered by bandages. His body was so skinny, he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His skin was pale white, not at all like the beach tan the Poseidon spawn are known for having. His hair was longer, its straight black locks down to his shoulders, hair swept to the side to show his face. Oh his face.

When Poseidon saw his face, his heart clenched as fresh tears swelled up in his eyes. It was sunken and hollow, white as snow. His lips were dry and cracked, tiny scars littered across his cheeks and neck, with deep, dark bags under his eyes. Poseidon sat by the bed, and gently grabbed his sons hand in his own.

"Percy..." Poseidon croaked out as he placed his forehead on his sons hand, openly crying. Artemis watched all this unfold from the door way, staring at Percy's broken and mangled form on the hospital bed. She looked at him, her chest tight. _"Perseus...just what hell have you been through?"_ She turned away, no longer able to keep her tears in check. Apollo stood to the side, looking at his uncle in pity, before turning to see Artemis's small shoulders shaking.

He made his way over to her, and gently placed a hand on her back. She looked up at her brother, and he felt his heart break at seeing her tear stained face. He led her into the hall way, and gently wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "Artemis, are you okay? I've never seen you so upset. Especially over a boy." Apollo asked softly, trying his best to calm his twin sister down. She shook her head with barely concealed sobs. "I-I don't know." She took a moment to sniffle and wipe away her tears. After a moment, she took a deep breath, and just stared at the wall.

"When I first saw him, in the Throne Room...I don't know. Its like my chest got tighter. And seeing him so beaten, broken," She paused to wipe away a fresh tear. "It just hurts me to see him like that." She finished quietly. Apollo didn't say anything, just nodded as he listened to his sister. After a few more minutes, he pushed off the wall and turned to her with a gentle smile. "We should call the council. Why don't you go inform father? Ill get Poseidon." Artemis sniffled and nodded, taking one last look into the hospital room at Percy, before shaking her head and walking down the hall to talk to her father.

* * *

Zeus sat on his Throne as the other gods flashed in they're thrones, and waited for Hades to make his way next to his still silently crying sister Hestia, and sat by her at the Hearth, wrapping a arm around her shoulder. Zeus nodded in his direction, and cleared his throat.

"So..." Zeus started, but then knitted his eyes. He looked at the other gods. Everyone seemed to be stumped. This was all just...too much at once. But then he sat up, and decided to get to the point. "We need to figure out what to do with Perseus." The other gods, minus Hestia and Poseidon, nodded. "Should we send him back to Camp Half-Blood for the duration of his recovery?" Demeter asked, hand placed on her lap. Apollo shook his head and stood up.

"I think it best if we keep him on Olympus for a while." Dionysus's beady eyes bulged, and stood up in out rage. "Impossible! This is a place for gods, not some broken Half-Blood!" He spat out. Poseidon jumped up, trident already in his hands ready to kill the Wine God. But before he could make a move, Dionysus was blasted with a heavy lighting bolt, sending him flying back into his throne. Everyone looked at Zeus in shock, seeing the angry look on his face.

"If it wasn't for that _broken Half-Blood,_ you wouldn't have a throne to catch you're useless existence. He has done more for Olympus that you have you're entire immortal life, so I suggest you show him the respect he has rightfully earned." Zeus spat out, pointing his Master Bolt at his son, who's pudgy face was stricken white with fear. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find an arrow embedded in his throne, nicking his ear slightly. He whirled around to see who did it, before he came face to face with a arrow notched just a few centimeters from his eye. "Shut up." Artemis growled out lowly, as she put her foot up on his throne and leaned in closer, nearly piercing the gods eye with her arrow.

When he nodded shakily, she flashed back into her throne, bow and arrow gone. But what she did next caught Zeus's eye. She was playing with the black fate around her neck, with a slight blush on her face. Zeus turned to her brother, and motioned for him to continue. Apollo nodded, and spoke. "During my examination, I took a look into his mind. And I'll be frank." He paused as he looked around the room, seeing the other gods looking at him. "His mind is completely shattered. Whatever they did to him, it scarred him so badly not only physically, but mentally." The gods all looked in horror. Hestia cried some more, as Poseidon rested his head back into his hands. Zeus looked at his brother with pity. "Continue." The Thunder God said gently.

"If we return him to camp so soon, the over-bearing of it all will only worsen his condition. I want to keep him here where I can keep a close eye on him, and help him through his recovery. And I feel it is important that we keep him secret. Should others find out, it will be a total uproar." The other gods nodded. "Are we all in agreement to keep Perseus here?" Zeus looked around, seeing no one disagree. He nodded, before turning his attention to someone else.

"There is something else that I feel the need to discuss." He said as he eyed Artemis, who noticed and quickly let go of the string around her neck. "Artemis, do you know who's fate that is around you're neck?" Zeus already knew, as did Apollo, Poseidon, and Hestia. Artemis looked around the room, eyeing the other gods nervously, but nodded nonetheless. "It's Percy's." Some of the gods gasped, others just nodded as it made sense. Zeus looked at his daughter, and even this next question made the god shiver. "Then, I think you know what must be done with this." Zeus said as he held up a long silver threat. Artemis looked at it with wide eyes. Her fate.

She quickly looked at her father, who only stared back. She wanted to say no, _Gods_ she wanted to say no. But she couldn't. As broken as he was, Artemis felt that it would be safe in Percy's hands. Apollo seemed to read her mind, and quickly stood up. "F-Father, are you sure that's a good idea? Fate is a very precious thing, and well..." He looked to the Sea God nervously. "...well, Percy is not in the best shape to take care of something like that." Zeus shook his head, turning his attention back to Artemis. "Its her fate. She should be the one who decides if Percy can handle it." Artemis snapped up, looking around the room as she felt her cheeks go red. _"Telling someone that I'm ready to give my fate to him feels a little...intimate."_ She thought with a blush before shaking her head rid of the thought.

"Yes Father. If Percy is the one to hold my fate, and I his, then I think it couldn't be in safer hands." Artemis admitted reluctantly as she looked down, feeling her face heat up in a blush. Aphrodite, however, was purely ecstatic. "Awwww!" She shrieked out loudly, flashing over to Artemis and wrapping her in a hug. "That's sooooo cute! Its about time you found a man." The Love Goddess said to a red faced Virgin Goddess, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Artemis quickly shoved her off, and glared at her. "Fuck off, Aphrodite. I always have been and always will be sworn off from such feelings." Aphrodite, however, seemed to know something Artemis didn't. She hummed knowingly as she made her way back to her throne. However, before she could even sit, Apollo jumped up with a loud gasp. The other gods snapped to him, thinking they were under attack. Apollo looked to his sister, then to his uncle Poseidon.

"Percy's awake." Poseidon's eyes widened as he flashed out in the blink of an eye. "No, wait-" He was cut off by another flash, and turned to find his sisters throne empty. Apollo cursed loudly. "Shit! Okay, everyone else, please stay in here till I come get you! No one flash to Percy!" Apollo warned quickly before flashing out of the throne room, leaving the other gods looking at each other in worry.

* * *

Apollo flashed into the hallway leading into Percy's room, and cursed quietly when he heard a lot of screaming and smashing from his room. He quickly opened the door, and was not surprised by what he saw. Percy was screaming in the bed, looking at his father and Artemis in pure fear. "Percy!" Poseidon shouted as he ducked under a bedpan aimed for his head. "Percy, calm down!" He shouted, slowly making his way forward. "No, no! Stay away from me! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Percy shouted, throwing whatever he could get his hands on.

"Damnit, I knew this was gonna happen!" Apollo shouted as he hid behind the door that now had a needle embedded in it, before running over to Percy. "Poseidon, help me! Hold him down!" Apollo shouted as he quickly riffled through some medical drawers, pulling out a needle and a bottle of sedative. Poseidon nodded, and quickly ran forward and held his son down, who only screamed and thrashed around in his fathers grip. "Son calm down! We aren't going to hurt you!" Poseidon shouted as Apollo made his way over to a screaming and fear filled Percy, staring at the needle.

Artemis watched from the corner of the room as Apollo stuck the needle in Percy's arm and injected. The sedative slowly took effect on him and in a matter of seconds, he was out. Artemis held her hands over her mouth, staring at the now asleep Percy Jackson with wide, tear filled eyes. Poseidon panted as he looked down at his son. Something about him was different. He sighed, and sat down in a chair next to the bed, looking at Apollo. Said god sighed as he wiped away the sweat on his brow. "What was that?" Poseidon asked.

Apollo backed up, threw the needle into a waste basket, and leaned against the wall crossing his arms and looking at his sister as she continued to stare at an unconscious Percy. "I knew this was going to happen, but you two flashed out before I could warn you." He said, glaring at a guilty looking Poseidon and Artemis. He sighed as he sat down, leaning his back against the wall. "Look. Percy just spent last two years under constant pain and suffering, along with things we couldn't even imagine." The Sun God said as he brushed away some broken glass next to him. "He needs time to adjust, and we need to be slow with him. An incident like this cannot happen again, okay?" Both god and goddess nodded slowly.

Apollo got up, and patted Poseidon on the shoulder while looking at his sister. "You two should go to your palaces, rest up. Ill inform the council about how to approach Percy, and what our options are. Ill take care of" He motioned around the room, in a complete mess with broken glass and medical supplies littering the floor along with knocked over carts and sheets. "this." Poseidon nodded, and took one more pained look at his son before flashing out. Artemis still stood in the corner as Apollo made his way over to her.

"Artemis?" He asked, he frown only increasing when she didn't respond. "Artemis." He said again as he gently shook her arm. She snapped her head to him, looking at him with an expression Apollo had never seen his man-hating sister wear. "Apollo" She began as she lowered her hands to wrap them around herself. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked him in earnest. Apollo gave her a sad smile, and turned to look at Percy. "I don't know." He answered honestly. He didn't know. Percy has been through something not even a god could handle. He suddenly felt guilty as he looked at the broken Demi-God. How was it fair that we had to rely on this boy, a mortal, to fight the most powerful Titan there is, and then suffer he suffer at the hands of the man he was trying to save the world from? _"We have failed you, Percy."_ Apollo thought, feelings of deep self-hatred welling up inside him. _"I'm so sorry."_

Artemis nodded, and flashed out of the medical room and into her Palace. The Hunters were sitting in her living room, waiting on their Mistress. Because of what had happened, the gods had called off the party and sent the Campers home, while the Hunters were told to wait in Artemis's palace. Thalia, as well as the rest of the Hunt, saw her Mistress flash into the room. She quickly stood up and walked over to Artemis. "Milady, I-" She haltered and stopped as she got a better look at her Goddess.

Her long woodland brown hair was tangled up and in a mess, her skin was pale, paler than usual. She was stricken white, and her eyes were puffy and red like she had been...crying? "M-Milady? Are you okay?" Thalia asked with wide eyes. The rest of the Hunters also looked at Artemis in confusion. Artemis never cried, never.

The goddess quickly took notice of her appearance, and quickly flashed a smile and ran her fingers through her long hair to straighten out some of the tangles. "No, no Thalia I'm fine. Apollo and Hermes got me with another one of their mustard gas pranks." She looked at the rest of the hunt with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Make sure you get their palaces good tomorrow." She said and winked at her girls. They laughed, all except for Thalia who eyed her Mistress suspiciously.

After talking with the Hunters for a little bit, Artemis stood from her chair in the living room. "Listen up, girls." The hunters cut off all talk and looked at Artemis expectantly. "Tomorrow, you all are gonna be staying at Camp Half-Blood." The girls all groaned, all except for Thalia who looked forward to seeing her friends again. Artemis shook her head, "I know, I know girls. But, I have some business that will acquire my attention here on Olympus for the next few days, so just bear with it, okay?" Artemis asked with a smile, stopping herself from unconsciously bringing her hands up to her neck, to Percy's fate. Some of the newer hunters couldn't help but smile back. Artemis was actually very kind, well to the Hunters, and her smile was just intoxicating. Thalia seemed to be the only one to notice the black thread around Artemis's neck. Before she could voice her question, Artemis spoke. "Go ahead and do what you girls want, just keep it down and make sure you go to sleep at a reasonable time. I'm going to shower and sleep. Goodnight girls." And with that, she flashed out, leaving the hunters to their own devices.

* * *

As Artemis stripped herself of her last article of clothing, she stepped into her shower and sighed as the warm water hit her exhausted body. While washing, she began thinking of the past day. More so over, her feelings. _"What is wrong with me?"_ The goddess thought as she scrubbed her hair. _"Seeing Percy...Perseus, has me so emotional. Every time I see him, I feel strange."_ As she washed her hair, her hand ran across the thread around her neck, making her freeze. She pinched the thread between her fingers, the feeling of warmth and something else overwhelming her body as it did every time she touched his fate.

"Percy..." She silently whispered as she felt her cheeks go red. She sighed, and let go of the string. She quickly finished washing and turned off the shower. As she stepped out, she noticed something sticking out of the pocket of her pants. Curiously, she bent down and fished it out. "Pink paper?" She voiced in confusion. It also had a certain smell. She instantly scowled. Perfume. Aphrodite. She sighed, and was about to throw it in the trash bin, but stopped. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the piece of paper. On it read _"Come over if you want to figure out what you're feeling. -A"_ Artemis blushed furiously and balled up the piece of paper. _"How does she know?!_ " The Moon Goddess asked herself in her mind. Then cursed silently. "Fucking Goddess of Love." Artemis muttered as she wrapped a towel around her self. She made her way into her room, tying her wet hair up as she flashed on her silver nightie.

She was about to crawl into bed, but stopped when she caught herself in the mirror. She walked closer, eyeing the black fate thread around her neck. She stared at it for a little longer, before cursing again, changing clothes, and flashing out of her palace to go see a certain Love Goddess.

* * *

Poseidon sat on his couch in his palace, drinking straight nectar from a small glass cup. (Nectar is diluted about 2 or 3 times for normal consumption like soda or water to humans, but straight nectar is liquor to the gods minus Dionysus) The past day had taken its toll on the old Sea God. Yes he was beyond happy to have Percy back, but to have him back in such a condition...Poseidon downed the nectar, and started to drink some more. As he started to think, he remembered back to when he had to hold his son down. Something has been bugging him ever since that time. He had trouble holding his son down.

He knew Percy was very strong, he was able to block attacks from Kronos, but this was something else. And not only that, when he was awake, just for a moment, a sliver of a second, Poseidon could of swore Percy's eye color changed. To gold. Poseidon wanted to dismiss it as just a trick of the light, but the god had seen and heard enough to know that he shouldn't just write something like this off. Downing his last glass of nectar, he stood up and started making his way out into the streets of Olympus. He walked down the street until he came across a brightly shining golden palace, with the symbol of the sun carved into the two large front doors. He walked up the steps to the large doors, and knocked twice. He waited for a moment, then the large golden doors opened up, granting the Sea God access into the palace.

Poseidon walked in, and made his way into the living room, remembering the path from the other very few visits he's made into Apollo's palace. He walked into the living room, seeing Apollo laying on a brown leather couch with a blanket over his legs, watching TV and eating...a sandwich? Poseidon couldn't help but smile at Apollo as he made his way over his nephew who smiled when he saw Poseidon. "Hey Uncle P!" Apollo said, holding up the other half of his sandwich. "PB and J?" Apollo said, flashing his blindingly white teeth. Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle at his arguably favorite nephew.

"Sure." Poseidon said, taking the other half and biting into it. "What are you watching?" Poseidon said as he swallowed a bite of the sandwich. Apollo shrugged. "A mortal show called 'Naked and Afraid.'" Poseidon stared at the flat screen, watching two naked humans covered in mud hug each other. Poseidon shook his head at the TV show. "Mortals are strange." He said as Apollo nodded in agreement, taking another bite of his sandwich.

As they finished their food, Poseidon turned to his fellow god. "Apollo, I have something I feel the need to discuss with you." Apollo looked at his uncle and nodded, sitting up and turning the TV down. "What is it?" Apollo said in all seriousness. Poseidon leaned back and crossed his arms, thinking. "When I was holding Percy down, I...had trouble holding him." Apollo looked at his uncle in confusion, before a slight smirk made its way on his face. "Having trouble in you're old age Poseidon?" Poseidon scoffed. "No, but that's the thing. Percy...he's strong. Very strong. I've never seen a mortal with that much strength beside Hercules." Apollo leaned forward, intrigued. "Really?" He asked. Poseidon nodded. "But that's not all. When he first opened his eyes, I could of swore they were golden." Apollo lifted his eyebrows. "Gold?" Poseidon cracked his knuckles. "Gold." Was all he said.

Apollo sat back, seemingly in deep thought. "Interesting." He said after a few moments of silence. "Thanks for the info Uncle. Ill run some tests, see what I can find out." Poseidon nodded as he stood up. Clapping Apollo on the shoulder and wishing him a goodnight, Poseidon left to go back to his palace.

* * *

Artemis stood outside of Aphrodite's palace, staring at the at doors. And staring. And staring. "This is stupid." Artemis muttered as she turned around and started making her way back to her palace. Then she heard the doors open up behind her, and she turned around. Sighing, she walked back up the steps and into the palace. Rolling her eyes as the doors closed behind her, she walked down the hall, eyeing the paintings on the walls. Some were of marriage, some were a couple in love, and some were...something else. Shaking her head, she continued her walk into the main room of the palace. She entered the room.

Pink drapes lined the windows, with a shining stone floor underneath her. She blushed when she looked down and realized she could see up her skirt in the reflection, showing off her black panties. From across the room, she heard a loud laugh. She snapped her head to glare at the Goddess of Love sitting in a chair by the fire place, a book in her hand. She sighed, and made her way over to the still laughing goddess.

"I could put an arrow in you're throat if you want to stop laughing." Artemis offered, glaring at Aphrodite. She just chuckled at the Virgin Goddess, and motioned to a red velvet love seat across from her chair. Artemis huffed as she sat down, watching the fire dance, casting a dim light across the room.

After a few moments of silence, Aphrodite spoke. "How do you feel?" She asked, staring at her half-sister. Artemis scoffed. "Like I might get a headache if I have to suffer you're perfume any longer." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest. Aphrodite chuckled again, and shook her head.

"No, I mean how do you feel when you touch his fate?" She questioned. Artemis whirled to look at the now smirking Goddess. "How do you know about that?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes. Aphrodite smiled, leaning back and looking down at her book. "You don't know what it truly means to hold his fate, do you?" Artemis stared at Aphrodite bewildered. _"What does she mean?"_ Artemis thought. Aphrodite looked up at her with a mischievous shine in her eye. "You are wearing his everything around you're neck. His life, his memories, he pain, his joy," Aphrodite leaned forward. "his love." Artemis eyed her. "How would you know about that?" This time it was Aphrodite who scoffed. "You don't realize the extent of love, do you?" Artemis shook her head as Aphrodite sighed and closed her book.

"Look, love is connected to everything. Its a base desire than stems off thousands of others. Lust, jealously, pride, anger. There is no life if there is no love. Every living being loves something." Aphrodite explained as Artemis slowly nodded. "When the Fates tied that thread around you're neck, they sealed your fate with Percy's. You are his, and he is yours." Aphrodite took notice of the huge blush that spread across Artemis's face when she said that. "I'm...his?" Artemis asked quietly as she lowered her head, suddenly extremely interested in her shoes. The Goddess of Love smiled and nodded. "And he yours. That's why you are feeling such strong feelings for him. You two are now more connected to each other than anything else. There is no closer connection than sharing fate." Artemis's blush only seemed to deepen. "But...I don't even know him." She mumbled, realizing how stupid that just sounded.

Aphrodite just smiled at her. "Does that really matter?" Artemis looked away. She could feel tears in her eyes. "No..." Aphrodite sat forward, placing her hand on Artemis's. "What is it?" Aphrodite asked gently. Artemis sniffled, fighting back her tears. "I'm scared." She admitted. "I've never felt something so strong. I'm scared of what it will make me into, and I'm scared I will lose my Hunters." One lone tear fell from her eye. Aphrodite looked at her in sympathy. Sure they couldn't stand each other, but they were still family. All of them.

The goddess handed her sister a tissue, who took it gratefully. She wiped her eyes, and let out a little chuckle. "Gods, I've cried more today than I have in over a millennia." Aphrodite just smiled. "Worry not about you're Hunters. Fate always has a plan, no?" Artemis looked at her half-sister gratefully. "Thank you." She said. The Love Goddess looked at Artemis surprised, but only smiled and nodded. Artemis stood from her seat. "See you later Aphrodite." She said, as she made her way to leave. "Oh, and Artemis?" Aphrodite called out. Artemis turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Don't forget to embrace the love you feel for him." She finished with a wink, much to the horror of the blushing and furious Moon Goddess.

After a few arrows being fired and lots of laughing from a Goddess of Desire, Artemis walked out of the palace. She huffed as she stood on the sidewalk of the streets, and looked up to the stars. _"Don't forget to embrace the love you feel for him."_ Aphrodite's words ringed her head. Artemis looked at her palace, and then to the Olympus Palace, deciding she wanted to be with the person she shared fate with.

* * *

 **Wohhh boy, I've been working on this chapter for hours. So sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might of made, I've been working super hard to pump this chapter out for you guy's. I wanna say that I'm gonna take the rest of the day off to just relax, but I'm probably gonna start working on the next chapter as soon as I upload this, haha. I know I just released the second chapter earlier, but truth is I finished it last night haha. I'm not gonna do this a lot, but from time to time ill upload back to back like this, just depends on how much I get done.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Much love, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morrow there me mates. Doth thou wanteth to bust thou nut? Lol no no, I'm sorry...not really. But there was a reason for that. Wanna know why? Do ya, do ya? Well you see my friends, through the great power of having a laptop and being a person with a dirty mind, I...AM GONNA MAKE A VIRGIN GODDESS RUB ONE OUT! HAHAHAHAHA! But no for real there will be a dirty scene in this chapter. I'm just advising those who don't wanna read it but...come onnnn, lets be honest who DOESN'T wanna read it, right? Also for anyone that expects me to upload daily like I have been doing, that's not my schedule. Really I just write whenever I have free time, and I haven't really been very busy recently is all, but I do try to upload every 2 or 3 days, if I haven't then I'm just busy and don't really have the time. Anyways here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy. I know I will** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Artemis sat in a chair beside Percy's bed. The Olympus Palace is completely empty right now, being that it's late at night and all gods and goddesses have returned to their respective homes. _"Its just us..."_ Artemis thought to herself as she looked at Percy.

She could feel it. She could feel the love for him swelling up inside her. It only grew more and more every time she saw him. She placed her hand across her heart. Even though seeing him lay here asleep, his mind and body broken, and even though she felt deep pain looking at him right now, her heart raced with new and wild feelings.

As she looked at Percy, she felt her hand slowly creep up on the bed near his hand. She flicked her eyes from his face to his hand, realizing how silly she is being. Here she is, a ageless goddess, nervous about holding a boy's hand. She sighed, and just laid her hand on the bed. She looked at Percy's sleeping form.

"What am I doing?" Artemis asked herself, as she made to stand up. She turned around and started to walk away before something stopped her. Her eye's widened as she whirled around and saw Percy, still unconscious, gripping her hand. She stood there as a nice shade of red made it's way across her face. She looked around to see if anyway was around even though she knew there wasn't, and sat down again, holding his hand back.

"If you were any other boy I would have turned you into a jackalope by now." She muttered as she held his hand, the feeling of warmth and love spreading through out her body just as it did when she held his fate. She sat in silence for a long time, content with just holding his hand as a small smile made her way across her face. She was still scared of the new feelings this boy made her feel, but she couldn't deny she liked them, and that they made her happy.

"I wonder if holding me makes you feel the same." She mused quietly. As if hearing her question, Percy roused in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes. Artemis was unaware of this, still staring at they're locked hands. However she became fully aware when Percy jerked her hand away from her and scooted away from on the bed, looking at her fearfully.

Artemis looked up at him in shock. And then interest when she noticed that his eyes flicked gold for a minute, before returning to the normal sea green color, filled with fear. "G-Get away from me." He said, looking at her with loathing and fear. Artemis was slightly hurt to see him look at her like that, but quickly snapped out of it.

"No, no Percy calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, getting up and trying to lean in to comfort him, who only jerked away from her with a glare full of hate. "Lies. I'm not going to fall for you're trick again Kronos." He seethed out. Artemis looked at him in shock. "Kronos? What are you talking about Percy?" She asked him. He eyed her, before turning his head and looking away. "Just get it over with." He muttered, fear and anger evident in his voice. She leaned on the bed, noticing his leaning away from her. "Get on with what Percy? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Kronos." She said with absolute sincerity, eyes brimmed with tears.

Percy looked at her in suspicion, but froze when he saw her tears. "L-Lady Artemis?" Percy asked warily. Artemis nodded fiercely, desperate to prove it's really her. Percy stared at her for a few more seconds as his eye's widened and tears filled them. "Lady Artemis...Lady Artemis!" Percy cried out as he leapt from his spot on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the Virgin Goddess.

Artemis froze as he pulled her into a tight hug. This was the first time a male had ever hugged her. She never even let Apollo hug her. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt tears drip on her shirt and Percy's shoulders shake as he cried.

"Lady Artemis...Artemis...it's really you, you're real..." Percy sobbed out, holding her even tighter. Artemis slowly wrapped her arms around Percy's shaking frame as she felt her own tears well up in her eyes. "Perseus...just what happened to you?" She whispered quietly and she tightened her hug around the broken Hero of Olympus.

* * *

Zeus was the first to flash into the Throne Room. It was currently 3:02 AM, and Artemis had called out for an emergency council meeting. Zeus looked at his daughter questionably, seeing her stand by the Throne Room doors with her hand hidden behind the wall. Before he could ask what she is doing, the rest of the gods flashed into the Throne Room, standing in the middle of the room looking at Artemis.

"We are here daughter." Zeus said, eyeing his daughter questionably. Artemis nodded as she leaned back and whispered something that none of the gods could hear. Then she stepped aside as a weary Percy Jackson walked out from behind the Throne Room entrance, wearing nothing but his bandages, and a pair of thin hospital pants.

The gods gasped, as a teary eyed Poseidon bound over to his son, grabbing his shoulders. "Son!" Poseidon said with a pair of wide eyes and smile, only for both to diminish when Percy flinched when Poseidon grabbed his shoulders and quickly backed away, staring a Poseidon with fearful eyes. "S-Son...its me. It's you're father." Poseidon said, holding his hand out. Percy looked at him with wide eyes as a lone tear slid down his face, and he looked away in shame.

"I..I'm sorry, Dad..." Percy whispered as another tear fell down his face. Poseidon looked at his son, heart broken. Then, Percy took a tentative step forward, and another until he was in arms reach of his father. "You're...really Poseidon, right?" Percy asked him, a hopeful shine in his eyes. Poseidon couldn't control the tears as he pulled his son into a tight hug. "Yes son. It's me." Poseidon spoke through his tears as he son hugged him back, crying silently. After a few more minutes of their hug, Poseidon let get of his son and smiled at him, who gave a small smile back at his father.

Poseidon stepped out of Percy's way as he held a hand up to the other gods, who all smiled at Percy. Even Ares. Percy gave a small smile back, and stepped forward. Zeus stepped up, and looked Percy in the eye with a blank expression, which made the son of the Sea God slightly nervous, before his face broke out into a warm smile. "Welcome home, Perseus." Zeus said, holding out his hand. Percy's eyes widened, and smiled back as he took Zeus's hand, only to become more surprised when Zeus pulled him in for a hug.

After patting him on the back, albeit a little rough, he let Percy go to greet the rest of the gods. Ares gave Percy a firm handshake, Dionysus gave him a curt nod to which Percy rebounded, Aphrodite and Demeter gave Percy a sweet hug, which Percy responded with a hug of his own. He was starting to warm up to them, as he approached a lovely looking woman sitting by her Hearth, smiling at Percy with tears in her eyes.

Percy felt his own eyes well up, as he quickly made his way over to Hestia. "Aunt Hestia." Percy whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, to which she responded with just as much force and she cried. "Oh Perseus, I have missed you so." She whispered as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled warmly as he looked down on her. "I've missed you too Auntie." Percy turned around to the other gods, stopping when he saw Artemis. He stared at her, as she stared back.

Then Percy gave her a warm smile. Artemis felt her face warm up, but smiled back. Zeus walked over to Percy, and clapped him over the shoulder with a smile. "Why don't we have a feast? This is our hero's return, and I'm sure you must be hungry my boy." Percy chuckled, and nodded. They made they're way to the grand dining hall, and sat as Hestia conjured up a feast of home made food. Percy almost couldn't stop the drool that nearly escaped his mouth, too which Poseidon laughed at from his seat beside Percy. Artemis took the seat on his other side, smiling at his antics as she took a bite of mashed potato's.

While normal food didn't exactly fill the hunger the gods got, they still ate it because of the taste and texture. After eating, Hestia made all the dishes disappear. Poseidon turned to look at his son, who was currently talking to the Moon Goddess. And he wasn't the only one. Everyone was aware of the quickly growing bond between the two, and even though most didn't know the whole thing, everyone knew that it had something to do with their fate.

"Son." Poseidon said, cutting off the conversation between the two. Percy looked at his father, his eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think its time we talk about what happened." Percy's eyes widened before looking down at the table, his hair covering his eyes.

Artemis jumped up, glaring at the Sea God. "Poseidon!" Artemis glared at him, but was cut off by Percy shaking his head. "No it's okay, Lady Artemis. I can talk about it." He looked at his father, suddenly seeming much more tired and shaken up than earlier. "Ask away Dad." The whole room was silent, as the other gods watched the scene unfold between the two. "Well...what happened to you?" Percy sucked in a shaky breath, as he began to speak.

"Well...when Kronos was being pulled back into Tartarus, he grabbed me, bringing me with him. I managed to get away at first, but the battle had already left me exhausted and beaten, and monsters were constantly coming after me. I could only hold out for a few days..." He paused as he recalled the horrible memories. Artemis placed her hand on top of Percy's. "You don't have to say anymore..." She told him, but he just shook his head. "They brought me back to Kronos. For the first few months, it was just regular torture. But, then he decided that that wasn't enough, so he..." He looked around the room for the longest time.

Then he looked at his father, then to Artemis who was looking at him in worry. He looked down, and tried speaking but found his voice caught in his throat. He cleared it, and wiped his eyes. "Just...one minute." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. They all sat in silence as Artemis gently held Percy's hand as they waited for him to collect himself. After what seemed like eternity, he spoke up.

"Kronos used his magic to manipulate my mind, and kind of...warped my reality. When I looked at Kronos, I saw Dad." He said, looking at his father who wore a look of pure fear at what he would say next. "Or Zeus." He said, turning to look at the grim faced King of the Gods. "Sometimes even..." he trailed off, looking at Artemis, who only nodded as she tighented the grip around his hand.

"And um...when I was in that state, he would fool me into a false sense of security. After gaining my trust, he would..." He cleared his throat as a few tears dripped down his face. "Um...do things to me...like...he would...touch..." Percy couldn't finish as he lowered his head, silent tears dripping from his eyes. The gods all sat in silent horror. Poseidon stared at his son, a mix of so many emotions Poseidon couldn't even pick one to describe what he was feeling. Artemis watched Percy as her own tears slid down her face, understanding what Kronos had done to him.

"That fucking monster..." Apollo said quietly, still staring at Percy with wide eyes. Percy's shoulder's shook as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." Percy's voice cracked as he stood up, and silently left the room. The gods just sat in silence. Eventually, Zeus was the one to speak up. "Its worse than we thought." He said grimily. "That must be why he was so freaked out when he saw us, and why he assumed I was Kronos when he woke up." Artemis said, staring down at her hands. Poseidon noticed what she said though. "Wait, why were you there?" He asked, looking at his niece. She realized her slip up but it was too late.

"Um...I just wanted to check up on him." She answered meekly. Poseidon knew that wasn't the truth, but decided to let it go. Artemis stood up, the loud scraping of her chair breaking the silence of the room. "I'm gonna go find him." Zeus nodded, but quickly stood up as well. "Wait daughter." Artemis turned around, looking at her father questioningly. He wasn't going to try to stop her, was he? He quickly made his way over to her, and reached in his pocket, and pulled out his daughters fate thread. Artemis looked confused, until Zeus placed it in her hand. "Make sure Percy gets this." He told her, closing her hand around the thick thread. She nodded and walked out.

Hades sighed loudly. "Something on you're mind brother?" Zeus asked, turning around looking at his elder brother. Hades shook his head. "Nothing. Its just after all these years, watching every type of torture inflicted on those in the Fields of the Punishment, I've never seen someone go through as something as horrible as what Perseus went though." Poseidon slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in half. None of the gods were surprised. They looked over to him, seeing the aura of pure hate and rage that surrounded the Sea God.

* * *

Artemis looked all around the Olympus Palace, but couldn't find him anywhere, and she was starting to get worried. _"Come on Artemis, think! Where could he be?"_

She leaned against a wall in a corridor, in deep thought. But then gasped, and quickly ran down the hallway, and kept running until she came out the back end of the Palace, and into the Olympian Garden. She sighed as she saw Percy sitting on a bench on the other side of the garden, looking down at the city below.

She walked up to him and sat beside him. For the first few minutes, they didn't say anything. "Lady Artemis?" Percy spoke up, not turning away from the view. "Just Artemis, Perseus." Percy chuckled. "Then how about just Percy?" Artemis smiled and nodded. "You're question?" Percy stayed silent for a moment. "Why are you so nice to me? I'm a male, and..." Percy looked down at his body. "filthy." He finished.

Artemis turned her head to Percy, looking up at him. Even sitting down he was taller than her. "How are you filthy Percy?" Artemis asked quietly. Percy shook his head, sending his black hair flying. "Kronos." Was all he said. Artemis nodded. Then, and much to the surprise of Percy, slowly placed her hand over his. Percy's eyes widened slightly, feeling the same warmth spread through him he felt earlier when she touched him.

"Did you feel that, Percy?" She asked, watching with a small smile as he whirled his head to look at her, his face showing his obvious surprise. "Feel what?" He asked, trying to mask his embarrassment. Artemis just chuckled. "You know what feeling. I get the same one when I touch you. You...and this." She said as she brought her other hand up to her neck, fingering the black thread around her neck.

Percy looked at the string is curiosity. "What is that?" He asked. Artemis smiled as a slight blush made its way across her face. "You're fate." Percy's eyes widened. "T-That's my string of fate?" He asked alarmed. Artemis nodded. "Do you know how you got here, Percy?" The Demi-God shook his head. Artemis nodded, and started to explain all that has happened.

* * *

"Wow..." Was all Percy said, staring at the his fate around her neck. Artemis smiled at his reaction, and pulled out her own fate thread.

"May I see your hand, Percy?" Artemis asked. Percy looked at her in confusion, but nodded nonetheless as he held out his arm for her. Artemis grabbed his hand, and began to unravel the bandages up to his forearm. Her eyes widened, seeing the scars that littered his arm, as well as the ones on his knuckles and wrists. She looked up at him with those wide silver eyes. Percy wanted to stare into those eyes for as long as he could, but his shame forced him to look away from her.

"They're hideous, aren't they?" Percy muttered bitterly. Artemis just looked down at his arm. Percy jumped slightly as he felt something soft around his wrist. He turned to see Artemis tying her fate around his right wrist. "A-Artemis?!" Percy said alarmed as she made the last knot, and her fate was tied to him.

Suddenly, Artemis's thread glowed silver around Percy's wrist, as Percy's thread glowed gold around Artemis's neck. Both god and Demi-God gasped, as a strong surge of emotions flowed into both of them at once. Once the glowing died down, as did the emotions. Percy looked at Artemis with wide eyes, as Artemis did him. They both felt something strange. Percy looked down, and gently rubbed the string around his wrist with his finger, and suddenly blushed red as he looked at the goddess. "W-What is it?" Artemis asked, feeling her self grow red under his gaze.

"When I touched it, I..." He trailed off, staring into the silver eyes of the Mood Goddess. Confused, she tentatively brought her hand up to touch Percy's fate, never taking her eyes off him. Percy gulped as he watched her, nervously as her fingers touched his fate. Her eyes widened as she realized why Percy reacted like that. She felt as if a string had tugged at her heart, connected to his. She felt love. Deep love. But not hers.

"Percy..." She whispered, looking up at him with a red face. Percy gulped again as Artemis unconsciously scooted closer to him. "P-Percy...please..." She whispered out, leaning up to him as he leaned down. She felt hot. Her heart raced in her chest. _"No! Stop it Artemis! You're a Virgin Goddess!"_ Her brain screamed out. _"No. I love him, and I want him."_ Her heart argued back. Her heart won.

She closed her eyes just as their lips were about to touch, she felt Percy draw back. She quickly opened her eyes, staring at Percy as he looked away. "Percy?" She asked, slightly hurt. Percy didn't look at her. She looked down, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Do you not want me?" She asked quietly, afraid to look at him. When he didn't respond, she just silently nodded and stood up. Just as she was about to walk away, she barely heard his words.

"You can do better." Percy muttered quietly. Artemis whirled around. "What?" She asked, staring at the boy. Percy finally turned around and looked up at her, as he broke her heart when she saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm broken Artemis." He said. Artemis quickly made her back over to him, grabbing his hands and holding them to her chest. "No, Percy. That's not true." She said desperately. Percy laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "Really?" He said as he stood up, taking his hands from hers and ripping the bandages off of his chest.

"Still think that?" Percy said, looking at her with hard eyes. Artemis stared at his body in horror. His chest, stomach, and sides were littered with scars. Percy looked away, the two years of pain he went through evident in his eyes.

Artemis stepped forward, and tentatively placed a hand on his scar littered chest, as she looked up at him. "These are just proof of the sacrifice you made to protect us." Percy looked down at her, his hand slowly making its way to the small of her back as Artemis stood higher on her tip toes. "To protect me." She said quietly. Percy pressed his hand against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. "But...you're oath." He whispered as Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck. She bit her lip, and smiled. "Make me break it." She whispered as she pressed her lips against Percy's.

Percy immediately responded, kissing her back her back just as sweetly. She moaned into the kiss, and slightly parted her lips as Percy's tongue slipped in Artemis's mouth, challenging hers to meet his own. Artemis moaned deeply as she felt Percy lightly bit her lip. _"What are you doing?"_ Her brain kicked back in.

Artemis quickly pulled away from Percy, looking at him with wide eyes. He returned her gaze. "Artemis?" Percy questioned, stepping forward as she backed away from him. "I-I'm sorry." The Moon Goddess whispered as she flashed away from the spot, leaving Percy staring at the spot where she stood.

* * *

Artemis reappeared in her room, panting as she did. "What was I doing?" Artemis asked her self, sitting on the side of her bed. _"I just can't stop myself when I'm around him. What is the matter with me?"_ Artemis thought to herself as she laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

As she thought, her thoughts floated back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. Her finger's made they're way to her lips, still feeling Percy's on hers. "Percy..." Artemis felt strange. She felt hot, and fidgety. Aphrodite's words rang through Artemis's head. _"Look, love is connected to everything. Its a base desire than stems off thousands of others. Lust, jealously, pride, anger."_

Lust...Artemis bit her lip. Was that what she felt? Did she lust after Percy? _"Preposterous! You are a virgin goddess! You have cast aside such feelings and desires!"_ Her brain argued. However, she still felt it. "Percy..." She bit her lip again as her hand moved down.

 **(Warning to all of those "people" who don't wanna read about a super hot virgin goddess masturbating lol)**

"I shouldn't..." Artemis told her self as her hand traveled down her stomach. She had never done this before, but then again Percy was the only male in history who made her feel this way. She knew she _really_ shouldn't do this, but she couldn't stop the heat that she felt between her legs.

She quickly flashed away her skirt and panties, leaving her bottom-half exposed. She brought her hand down between her legs, and lightly touched her already soaked folds. She gasped, feeling pleasure shoot up her body as she continued to rub between her legs.

She turned her head to the side as she brought her other hand up and bit her finger to suppress her moans. "Percy..." She moaned out as she dipped her finger inside of her. Slowly, she pushed more of her finger inside of her, moaning as she did so. "Oh Percy..." Just thinking about him made her wetter. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him. Badly. If it had something to do with fate, or natural attraction, she didn't care at this point. She just wanted him.

She couldn't stop herself as she fingered herself, moaning softly as she did so. She started to feel different all of a sudden. She felt like something was rising in her, and the more she touched herself the closer she got to that feeling.

"Percy...im gonna, ah!" She clamped her hand over her mouth as her orgasm hit her. She moaned into her hand, slowly riding out her climax.

She panted, removing her hand from her crotch. She sat up, and quickly flashed from her clothes and back into her nightie. She walked to the bathroom and washed her hands, before splashing some water in her face. She looked into the mirror and sighed. "What is happening to me?" Artemis asked herself, staring back at her reflection, until her eyes traveled down to the black string around her neck.

* * *

Percy made his way through Olympus, trying and failing to hold together his now totally ripped and destroyed bandages, thankful that it was almost half past four in the morning and no one got to see him walk down the streets of Olympus bare-chested. He made his way to his fathers palace, who told him earlier that he could stay at.

He tip-toed up the steps and in through the door, not knowing if his father was back from Olympus Palace. He had to suppress his chuckle. He felt like he was just sneaking back into his house from a party, trying to not wake his dad up as he stepped into the lobby, stopping to admire the interior. The floors were a shining black stone, the walls were of the same design, matching the floor and ceiling, lined into the stone seemed to be a flow of water behind thick glass, casting a blue glow all through out the palace. It was truly fit for the God of the Seas.

As Percy walked down the hall admiring all that was around him, failing to notice he had walked into the living room where his father was watching him from the couch. He looked at his father, who only smiled at him. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" Poseidon said, standing up. Percy only nodded, still looking around the room.

Poseidon noticed his bandages, seeing his scar riddled chest. He turned away in pain, the evidence of how badly he failed his son too hard to look at. Percy noticed but didn't say anything. "Dad, I have a question." Percy said to him. Poseidon nodded, and motioned for Percy to walk with him while showing him his way around the palace. "What is it?" Poseidon asked as they walked. "When am I going back to camp?" Percy asked him. The Sea God only shrugged. "That's more of a question for Apollo really. He brought up the vote to keep you here for a while keep an eye on you during you're rehabilitation."

Percy looked at Poseidon oddly. "Rehabilitation? Dad I'm fine, I can walk, I can write." Poseidon stopped walking and turned around to look at Percy. "Son." He said, a dark look on his face. "You have just spent two years in Tartarus. Look at you. Apollo said you have over _14_ fractures that never healed right." Percy looked away. Poseidon was right. He was in almost constant pain. Poseidon walked up to him, and placed his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"You're 18 years old, you're 5'11 and you weigh 130 pounds. You're rusty, you need to train. You know you can't live life in the mortal world as a Demi-God and not able to fight, you wont last a year." Percy turned his head in anger. He hated feeling so useless, so broken. He started letting out all of the bottled emotions he had over the past two years, all of the rage he felt, and shoved Poseidon. And the god moved. Back 10 feet.

Poseidon looked at Percy in shock. Percy looked at him in anger as the sea-green color in his eye's flickered to gold, and his pupils slitted. "Percy...you're eyes." Percy looked confused, as Poseidon conjured up a hand mirror, and walked over to Percy. He held the hand mirror up, giving Percy a good look at his now golden eyes. "What the hell?" He muttered, bringing his finger up to pull his bottom eye lid down, watching as his eyes flickered from sea-green back to gold, then revert back into sea-green, as he felt all the strength in his body leave and fall to one knee.

"Percy!" Poseidon quickly made his way to grab his sons arm, helping him stand. His son looked up at him, eyes wide in shock. "Dad, what is happening to me?" Poseidon stared back at his son, not knowing what to say.

The Sea God sighed, and put Percy's arm around his shoulder. "Come on, lets get you to you're room." Percy nodded, and Poseidon helped him walk down the hallway. As they reached his door, Poseidon spoke. "Tomorrow we will go see Apollo, he said he wanted to run some tests on you." Percy nodded once again, and removed himself from his dad as he opened his door. "Son." Poseidon said, stopping Percy in his tracks, turning around to look at his father. "And after that, I have something I want to show you. And then we will train." Percy smiled. "Thanks dad." He said, as he closed his bedroom door. He looked in the room, seeing a couch along the wall facing a TV stand with a large flat screen seated on top, and a king sized bed facing the door.

Percy walked over to the bed, and laid down. It felt like heaven. He had gotten so used to sleeping in rusty metal chair's, and hard stone floors, he had forgotten what a bed felt like. He was asleep in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes, seeing the familiar rusty iron barred cell that I had been in for the past...how ever long I've been here. The dimly lit torches casting a low light in the cell, the dirty sand blown floor jagged and rough under my bare feet. And it was freezing. The only protectnion I had from the cold are my shredded up shirt and jeans._

 _I winced, trying to get into a more comfortable position in the iron chair I was chained in. The sharp spikes of the chains piercing and ripping up the skin around my hands and wrists, designed to keep me in constant pain. They worked. Then I heard it. The deep bellied laugh, followed by the loud thump of heavy foot steps. I could see torch light coming down the hallway, followed by him. Kronos smiled at me from behind my cell doors, showing his blood stained teeth, the golden red eyes glowed, peering at me through the darkness. _

_"Good morning." Was all he said. I just glared at him. "Is it really? I wouldn't have a fucking clue." Kronos laughed out loudly as he fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked my cell door. He slowly walked in, and kept walking until he towered over me, his form shadowed by the darkness. The only thing I could see was his glowing eyes, staring at me. Until he threw a hard punch to my face, breaking my nose. I groaned as I leaned back, huffing when he pulled me forward by my hair, punching me again. And again. And again._

 _My head drooped forward, barely conscious. I could only make out the feeling of blood dripping off my face, and the sound of Kronos walking to the other side of the room behind me. I knew where he was going. Seconds later he came walking back, pulling a cart behind him. He sat the cart beside me, giving me a good look at all of the knives and torture tools. Kronos picked up a surgical knife, and went behind me. I sucked in a breath nervously, waiting for the pain to start. At first nothing happened. "Did he leave?" I thought. Then I felt it, the searing pain as the slowly sliced open my palm._

* * *

Percy jerked up out of his bed, panting. He looked around the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark while he tried to catch his breath. He looked around fiercely, his heart thumping loudly in fear. He sighed, calming down. "It was just a dream." He muttered as he flopped down on his bed, covered in sweat. He threw his arm over his eyes as he felt a tear trickle down his face. "I'm really here..." He muttered quietly as he laid in the dark.

* * *

 **Wow. Crazy chapter huh? You must be wondering why I put that uh..."special" scene in this chapter, considering its the darkest one yet. Well, I'm doing this for a reason. I want you guys to understand how it feels for them to share their fate. Its an extremely intimate concept. This story is less about Percy and Artemis loving each other, because they were always going to love each other. They're fates were always meant to become intertwined. This story is about them learning about each other and face other challenges together, because even though they don't know eachother well, and Artemis is a Virgin Goddess, they truly love eachother. They were made for eachother. Anyways I hope you guys get to concept. If not, don't be afraid to leave a review asking about it or even PM me.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Much love. Peace guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Good. Sooooo...don't be mad? I'm sooooo sorry, I have no excuse for why I've been gone. Honestly its just a lot of excuses, but I had gotten a new job, and I was actually in the process of moving into a new place. But I'm finally back, and I come bearing gifts. A NEW CHAPTER, YAY! FUCK YEAH BRUHHHH! Haha I hope you guys enjoy it. Any questions or concerns you have please feel free to leave a review or just PM me, and ill do my best to answer. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Percy quickly ducked under the sword swing, and put some distance between him and his attacker. Percy stared at his with narrow eyes, clutching a celestial bronze sword in his hand. They circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. Percy ran forward as his opponent thrust his sword out in an attempt to stab Percy, who quickly swung his blade in a circular motion, smacking his opponents sword out of his way as Percy slashed downward. His opponent just side stepped his swing, and kicked Percy's legs out from under him. Before Percy could understand what had just happened, he found a sword tip pressed flat against his chin. Percy looked up, seeing a pair of brown-red eyes looking back at him.

"He's right, you've fallen short kid." Ares huffed out in his gruffly toned voice, removing his sword from Percy's neck and extending his hand. Percy took it, and let the God of War help him up. "Don't be so hard on him Ares." Apollo said, watching them from his position leaned on the wall. Ares scoffed, "How am I supposed to put him back into peak condition if I'm soft on him?" Apollo laughed as Percy walked over to him. "I appreciate that, but did you have to kick me in the ribs?" He muttered as Apollo knelt down, checking for any injuries.

"Oh you're fine." Ares said as he walked out of the arena. Percy looked down at Apollo, a pained grimace on his face. "I'm not fine am I?" Percy asked him. Apollo chuckled and shook his head. "Two cracked ribs, a bruised spleen, blunt force to the knee caps, and one rather deep gash to the shoulder." Percy rolled his eys as Apollo began to heal him. "If I keep on training with Ares, I'll be dead before I even see a monster." Apollo smiled as he stood up, placing a hand on the cut to Percy's shoulder. "Yeah, but you're getting better aren't you?" He said as his hand glowed, and Percy nodded slightly, sighing in relief as he felt all the pain leave his body.

Apollo handed a towel to Percy, who took it gratefully as be wiped off all the sweat and grime from his training. "Now, I want to take a look at those fractures later, as well as some of your scars. It's possible you could develop a skin infection." Percy nodded. Apollo looked at him silently. "Ya know, Percy..." He stopped, and sighed.

Percy looked at the Sun God questionably. Apollo massasged the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through what you went though. We failed you as Gods. It should of been us, not you." Percy stared at Apollo in shock. A God...apologizing to a mortal? He quickly snapped out of it though, and shook his head. "It was horrible. Every day was filled with pain and fear. I wouldn't wish that life on anybody." Apollo nodded grimly, not looking at Percy. "Even the gods." Apollo slowly looked at Percy, seeing the emotion in his eyes. "I'm glad it was me. The only thing that kept me going in that hell was the thought that it was me, and not someone else." Apollo looked at Percy with astonishment, before smiling. _"You're a true hero, aren't you Percy?"_ He thought.

Percy nodded, throwing the towel on the bench, waving goodbye as he walked out of the Arena and into the streets of Olympus. It has been three days since Percy had returned. As he walked he was greeted with numerous smiles and waves from the residents of Olympus, to which he had returned. He knew he was safe here, everyone was under direct orders from Zeus to keep Percy's presence in Olympus a secret.

As he sat on a bench, watching minor gods and goddess walk by, he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" Percy jumped up, turning his head to see the smiling face of his aunt. Percy put a hand on his heart as he sat back down. "Gods above, you scared me Aunt Hestia." Hestia chuckled. "So what are you thinking about?" She repeated, crossing her legs. Percy shook his head with a small smile. "It's dumb." Hestia nodded. "Does it have something to do with Artemis?" Percy glanced at her, seeing the knowing smile on her face. "How did you know?" Sighing as he spoke. Hestia conjured up a glass of water from him, who took it with an appreciative smile as he drank.

"It wasn't hard, seeing how Artemis acts around you." Percy chuckled as he downed the last of his water, setting the glass aside. "I don't know. I mean, I already have a girlfriend." Percy said as guilt creeped up in him, remembering the events of the other night. "That is true, but what does you're heart say?" Percy laughed darkly, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. "My heart doesn't speak like it used to." Hestia looked at him sympathetically.

She stood, and turned to Percy with a small smile. "Why don't you come over to my palace tonight? We'll have dinner." Percy smiled as he looked up at his aunt. "I'd like that." He said, making Hestia's smile grow. She leaned down and hugged Percy before flashing away. Percy sat for a while longer, before standing up and making his way to his fathers palace.

As he entered, he didn't see Poseidon anywhere. Percy shrugged, "Must be busy in Atlantis." He muttered as he rummaged through the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda. He walked into the living room, sighing as he sat down. Percy looked at the clock. "2:30." He had just enough time to see Apollo, shower, and go see Hestia. He downed his drink, and after a watching TV for a bit decided to leave.

He quickly made his way to the Olympus Palace, stopping for a few minutes to talk with some Satyrs he fought with in the war. Percy opened the Throne Room door's slightly, peeking to see who was inside. He let out a quiet breath of relief, quickly stepping inside. He walked across the Throne Room, taking quick glances at the magnificent thrones. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Percy jumped, slowly turning around seeing the Goddess of Love leaning on a pillar with her arms crossed. Percy haltered, but quickly bow his head. "Lady Aphrodite." Percy said. Said goddess looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" Aphrodite asked again. Percy looked around the room. "An appointment with Apollo. Wanted to check out some fractures." Aphrodite hummed. "Yes you do. But not for another 10 minutes." Percy jerked. _"Damn."_ He thought. Aphrodite grabbed Percy by the shoulder and led him to a bench in the court yard outside of the Throne Room, and sat both of them down. "Uhhh, Lady Aphrodite I should really, ya' know just go." Percy said nervously in his seat. Aphrodite hummed yet again, and made Percy blush as Aphrodite gently laid her head on his shoulder. His left leg started bouncing, his ADHD kicking in full effect. Even Percy had to admit that being in the Love Goddess's presence was very...intoxicating.

"How do you feel about Artemis?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes closed. Percy's leg stopped. He stayed quite for a moment. "I don't know." He answered honestly. Aphrodite nodded slightly on his shoulder. "Different then when you were with the Daughter of Athena?" Percy shifted slightly at her mention. "Honestly?" He asked. Aphrodite chuckled and nodded slightly. He sighed slightly. "Very different. It feels like a whole new...center. It just feels like she's everything to me now." Aphrodite smiled widely. "That's so sweet. Percy." She opened her eyes and looked up at his. Percy looked back into her cerulean blue eyes. "Real love like this happens very rarely. It matters not when it started or if you didn't even know each other." She wrapped her arms around his, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Or even if its between a Virgin Goddess and a taken Demi-God." Percy looked away, a small smile plaster on his face. "Thanks." The Love Goddess simply nodded again, before unwrapping her self from the Demi-God and walking away. Percy stared at the spot where she had left, before looking down at his phone. "Shit, I'm 15 minutes late!" Percy bolted up and quickly ran to the Medical Wing, cursing the probably smirking Goddess right now.

* * *

Percy sighed contently as he walked down the street, swinging his arm and shoulder around, and shaking his leg. Apollo had reconstructed almost every fracture with healing magic, except the minor ones he would get to later, and Percy had never felt better. He bound his way to his dads palace, and walked up the steps. "Dad?" Percy called out as he shut the door behind him. Again, nothing but silence. Percy frowned as he walked into the living room, looking around for his father. "Man being a God must suck if you have so much to do all the time." Percy muttered shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a box of ham, and turned around and saw what was on the kitchen island. It was about 4 feet long, and wrapped in a black shroud. What's more is that there is a note on top of it. Percy sat the ham on the counter and picked the note up. He turned it around and saw the wax stamp of a trident on the fold of the paper. Percy frowned, and gently opened the paper. _"Percy."_ The note said. _"Percy, my son. I apologize for leaving like that, but there were urgent matters that I had to focus on right now back in Atlantis. But I wanted to give you this before I left, I'm only sorry I wasn't here to give it to you myself. I put in the order for Hephaestus to make you a new sword, since you told me you lost yours in Tartarus."_ Percy chuckled lightly as he continued to read on. _"I think you'll like it. Hephaestus was saying over and over, 'Make sure he takes good care of that sword. It's one of the best I've made.' I don't know what you will do next, son. But I do know that when you decide, it will be the right thing to do. Just make sure you use this sword when you do it. You're father - Poseidon. PS - Just toss the sword when you don't need it."_

Percy sat the note aside, and placed his hand on the shroud. He gently unwrapped the sword, gasping when he laid eyes on it. It was a 4 1/2 feet long double-edged black sword. Percy whistled as he grabbed the sword by the handle, admiring the blade. It was pure black, but slightly see-through like it was made of glass. Along the edge of the blade all the way up to the tip was lined with celestial bronze. The guard was pure black, with a celestial bronze line straight across. The pommel pure celestial bronze, with the grip wrapped in black leather with bronze studs embedded in the leather. All in all, it was a beautiful sword. Percy looked closer, and saw that along the flat of the blade, it was engraved. "Anisos." It meant unequal. Percy smiled at the meaning.

"Thank you daddy." Percy muttered amusedly. He stepped back, and swung the sword. He smiled, it was the perfect balance. It even looked a little like Rip-Tide, but the blade was longer. Percy remembered his fathers advice, and tossed the sword, and watched as it faded into a black mist in mid-air, and disappear.

Percy stared at the spot where it had vanished. "So fucking cool." He then quickly realized his father didn't tell him how to bring the sword back. "Shit, thanks a lot Dad." Percy muttered. He stood there, thinking. "Anisos?" He called out. Nothing. He hummed. _"It was made by a god. So...wouldn't it come back in a badass way?"_ Percy snapped his fingers, as he held his right hand out. He concentrated, trying to imagine the sword in his hand. He smirked widely when he saw a black mist fade into his hand, and twist into the shape of a sword before the mist faded away and he was holding his sword.

Percy smirked. "Knew it. Badass." He tossed the sword again, watching as it turned to mist and fade away. Percy shook his head smiling, before getting back to making his sandwich. He reached into the knives draw, pulling out a butter knife. He looked at the blade, seeing a reflection of sea green eyes looking back. Then suddenly, his eyes flickered. Percy jumped slightly, dropping the knife. "W-What the hell?" He quickly ran up stairs, and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, watching as his eyes flickered even more, before settling on gold, his pupils growing slimmer and straight.

Percy stared at his reflecting in shock. "This again..." He suddenly winced, feeling a sharp pain in his right hand. He brought his hand up to his face, looking at the jagged scar Kronos put on his palm. It glowed softly. _"It must be nice to finally be home."_ A voice said in Percy's head. Percy whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello?!" He called out, cautiously walking out of the bathroom. The Demi-God looked up and down the dimly lit hallway, seeing no one. "Who's there?" Percy shouted, looking around. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his head. Percy let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knee's, clutching his head. "Ahhh!" He cried out as the pain grew, as garbled voices and screams filled his head. Percy screamed, then as suddenly as it came, the pain left. Percy panted, letting his hands fall to his lap. He looked around, making sure no one had intruded his fathers palace. He felt something wet trickle from his ears. Percy brought his finger up, dabbing his finger in his ear. His eyes widened. It was golden Ichor. "That's impossible..." Percy said quietly. Just earlier, his blood was completely normal. Now it was gold? He quickly made his way back into the bathroom, looking in the mirror only to see his eye's had returned to normal.

Percy stared at his reflection a little bit longer. He sighed, turning around and sitting on the counter. He wiped his face with his hands. He sat in silence, trying to figure out what had just happened. He checked his phone, gasping when he saw what time it was, and cursed. "Shit, I got an hour?!" Just how long had he been in there?! Percy quickly stripped himself of his clothes, taking a shower. He showered as quickly as he could, ran to his room to change clothes, putting on a black hoodie and jeans, and some vans before running out of his fathers palace.

* * *

Percy opened the door to Hestia palace, walking into the lobby. "Auntie?" Percy called out. When he shouted, he heard a bunch of cluttering from the other room. "In here Percy!" Percy heard Hestia shout back, quickly followed by some more clattering. The Demi-God walked through the palace, enjoying the gentle warmth of the palace, and the homey design.

"Let me go!" Percy heard a familiar voice shout. Percy raised his eyebrows as he walked into the dining room, seeing a struggling Artemis trying to wiggle out of Hestia's grip on her arm. Percy walked into the room, crossing his arms as he stared at the two. "What's going on?" He asked, holding back a small laugh when Artemis sighed in defeat, plopping down on a chair at the table. Hestia smiled brightly as she turned to the son of Poseidon, bounding over to him and grabbing his hands. "I'm so glad you came." Hestia beamed, looking up at him. Percy couldn't help the small smile that carved itself on his face. It's really hard not to smile around her.

"I said I would." Hestia nodded, dragging Percy over to the table, and sitting him down...right next to Artemis. Percy looked over to her slightly. "Now what are you doing here?" He asked her, smirking at the slight scowl she had on her face. "Hestia dragged me here." The Moon Goddess muttered, jumping slightly as Hestia sat down in a chair opposite of the two, clapping her hands once. "That's right, because you two need to figure this out." Percy looked at his aunt in confusion. "Figure what out?" She smiled, linking her fingers together. "How you two are going to do this." Artemis scoffed, looking away. Percy sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Hestia, it's..." He began, pausing to look at Artemis.

"Why is it so important that we be together now? If it wasn't for the strings this wouldn't be happening at all." Artemis looked down, saddened by Percy's words. Especially since she agreed with them.

Hestia huffed as she straightened her position in her chair. "It's because of those _strings._ " Percy eyed her. "It doesn't matter when or how it happened. The connection of fates has never been known to happen before. You two will share you're feelings, you will never stray." Percy suddenly became very interested in his fingers, feeling slightly embarrassed at his aunts words.

Artemis shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "But, its just a little hard to believe that this is, well real." Percy placed his hand on the back of his neck, a habit he developed in Tartarus. "Yeah." Hestia rested her chin on her hands, blinking as she summed up food. "Well does it feel real?" She asked as she took a bite of mashed potato's. Percy looked down at his chicken breast, trying to decide if he was hungry or not. Artemis looked over at Percy. "Does it?" She questioned. Percy blinked and looked at her. Percy didn't have much experience in relationships, his only actual girlfriend was Annabeth. And he seriously doubted Artemis had much experience in that area either. He scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to be logical about his decision, cause he knew that whatever he said would change the dynamic of this whole situation.

But, a small part of him already knew the answer. He felt it in his gut every time he looked at Artemis. His stomach flipped whenever he felt her fate string. Percy looked back into her silver eyes, scratching his head. "I think so." He muttered. Artemis's face adorned a small smile, nodding in response. Hestia beamed at them as she stood. "I'm so glad! You two have fun." She chirped as she started to walk away. Percy jumped up, looking at her walking form ludicrously. "What?! Where are you going?" The Goddess smiled over her shoulder. "Oh I have work to do in the palace, but you two enjoy dinner." She said as she waved goodbye, walking into the lobby and out of the palace.

Percy stared at the spot where she had left, cursing his devious aunt in his mind. He groaned internally as he plopped back down, looking at Artemis though loose hair. She was staring down at her lap, not really knowing what to say. Percy tapped his fingers on the table, staring at his chicken like it owed him money. After a few more agonizingly long minutes, Percy groaned. "Whatever." He grumbled as he threw his arm over the moon goddess. Artemis snapped her flushed face down, feeling extremely embarrassed. Percy smirked slightly as he took a bite of chicken, piercing another piece with his fork, as he held it up. "Hear comes the air plane." Artemis looked at him ridiculously. "What?" Percy's smirk grew as he started waving the fork around. "Open uppp." He said in a sing-songy voice, and he brought it closer.

Artemis chuckled as she waved his hand away. "Oh, stop it." Percy laughed. "Oh nooo, come on you have to eat. Here it comes." He started making air plane noises, waving the fork around like an idiot. Artemis laughed as she watched him as he pretended the air plane was falling out of the sky, sending distress calls. Until the fork landed safely on his plate, as he made whispered cheering sounds in celebration at the plane landing safely.

The Goddess slapped Percy on his arm, laying her head on him shoulder. Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around her again. "So we're going for it?" Artemis asked him, staring at the fire place opposite of the table. She felt him shrug. "If that's what you want" Artemis smiled lightly. "You know the answer to that." She said as she gently fingered the sliver string tied around Percy's wrist. Said Demi-God smiled knowingly. "I feel bad." Artemis nodded, she felt the change in his mood, a perk of wearing someone's fate. She would always know how he felt, as he did she. But she was oddly okay with that.

"About Annabeth?" She guessed. "Yeah. Its going to hurt her." Artemis frowned, she disliked hurting females. "I feel like I stole you." She admitted honestly. Percy looked down at her. "She's a good friend, and I don't wanna hurt her. She's been with me ever since I entered this world." Artemis nodded sadly. "But, I'm in love with you." Artemis looked up at him, her eyes slightly teary. "You mean that?" She asked him. She was scared, very scared. She had never let anyone see her venerable side, not even her hunters much less a male. But she knew that if he said it, even though she felt it, she would be his forever.

Percy looked down into the slivery eyes of the goddess. "I mean it." Artemis leaned up in her seat, and gently pressed her lips to his, moving as slowly and passionately as she could, trying to convey all the love she felt for him. She almost wanted to cry when Percy returned her passion with full force. The intensity of her feelings for him scared her slightly, but she loved it. She loved him.

Percy slowly pulled away from her, playing with her woodland brown curls. She sighed contently, laying her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Come to my place." Percy's eyes jerked towards, his face slightly flushed. What experience Percy did have, it was significantly more than his experience on sexual matters. Artemis looked up at his face, sensing his nervousness. She smiled lazily. "To sleep." She said matter-of-factly. Percy smiled awkwardly, Artemis shaking her head as she stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's go, Pervert Percy." Percy's mouth gapped at his new nickname, but just chuckled and stood, taking her hand as she led them out of Hestia's palace, and out onto the Olympus streets.

Percy's eyes squinted as he shivered, his thin hoodie doing little to protect him from the chilly night air. "Why don't you flash us there?" Artemis looked at him weirdly. "Well for one you can't see my godly form, and two..." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his. "You can use this chance to walk me home." Percy smiled, and they began they're trek back to her palace. They looked through the city of Olympus, stopping by the park for a little bit before resuming they're journey. Percy had so much fun he didn't realize they had made it to her palace until they were standing on her steps.

Artemis sighed as she looked up at the night sky. "I'm cold." Percy nodded, rubbing his numb hands together. "Well, why don't we go inside and warm up?" Artemis looked at Percy with a small smile. "Pervert Percy, back already?" She asked him with a cocked eyebrow, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a pervert." Artemis hummed in response, leaning up to kiss Percy.

Percy kissed her back, pulling her closer into him. Artemis moaned lightly into his mouth, feeling her body heat up. The Goddess sighed as Percy moved from her lips to her jaw, planting light kisses down to her neck. She gasped slightly when Percy lightly nicked a sensitive spot under her ear. Percy quickly took note of it, and lightly bit and sucked on the spot. Artemis let out a low moan as she unconsciously rubbed herself against the rapidly hardening spot on the front of Percy's pants. Artemis leaned up to his ear, biting his lobe and whispering lust-fueled affections to him.

"Gods Percy." She whispered out. "You'll make me break my vow." She moaned quietly. Percy suddenly froze. Artemis smirked slightly. _"That got him."_ She thought. But after a few more seconds of Percy not doing anything, the goddess untangled herself from him. "Percy?" She questioned. He didn't budge. Artemis stared at him, now she was getting worried. "Percy?" She questioned again, placing a hand on his arm. Suddenly, Percy snapped his head back up to look at her. His face was completely blank, void of all emotion. But what she noticed first was his eyes. They were golden.

"Percy?" Artemis questioned him alertly, when suddenly Percy did something she didn't expect at all. He punched her. Hard. Hard enough to send her flying through the palace doors, and crashing into the living room. The Goddess blinked, trying to figure out what happened in her dazed state. She held her hand up to her head, feeling gold ichor drip from her forehead. She stood up, stumbling slightly. Then the sounds of footsteps caught her attention. Her head snapped up, seeing Percy calmly walk into the living room, stepping over the debris. "Percy?" Artemis said, staring at him through scrunched eyes. Percy stopped dead in his tracks, just standing there staring at her. Artemis noticed his eyes. They were still golden, his pupils were slittled. They even had a slight golden hue to them. If they weren't analyzing her in cold calculation, she would of thought they were beautiful. "Percy, what's gotten into you?!" She shouted. She waited for a response, but didn't get one. Like earlier, he just stood there silently. Then, he was gone. In the blink of an eye. Her eyes widened as she stared at the spot where he had just been. Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Artemis whirled around only to be sent flying once again by another punch from the Demi-God. The Moon Goddess flew out of the palace, more shocked than she was hurt. She quickly regained her sensed and twisted her body mid-air, gracefully landing in the middle of the street. "Percy stop!" She shouted, remaining ready for his next strike. But then it never came. She looked around, her battle hardened brain keeping her on wits end. After a few more minutes, she dropped her guard. "What the hell was that?" Artemis asked herself as she surveyed the destruction left if Percy's wake.

Her palace was in pieces, and her clothes were torn all over. Artemis bit her lip as she tried to make sense of what just happened. One minute Percy was fine, and the next he was a cold calculating machine with exceptional speed and strength. And those eyes...

Artemis sighed. She needed to call together a council meeting, the gods needed to hear about this. As Artemis looked once again at her destroyed palace with one thought on her mind. Percy.

* * *

 **So again, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Hope everyone's having a good fathers day, and not stuck inside like a loser writing fan fiction about sexy goddesses and awesome fight scenes (which will come soon don't worry the story will be picking up.) So feel free to leave a review, or just...yeah. Whatever viewers do cause OBVIOUSLY I have NEVERRRRR read a fanfiction in my life or even know about any websites that promote such...afternoon activates? Yeah that just sounds gross I'll go. Haha much love, peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, what's up? I've had a pretty chill past few days, so I've been able to think a lot about what I want to put in my story, or some changes I'd be interested in. And if you guys have any idea's of what you would like to see, in this story or another, then hit me up, I'd like to know what you guys would like to see. And sorry for the grammar and spelling, buuut I was kinda...lit asf haha. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **And no I don't own anything. Shocker yes I know, but nope. If I did I wouldn't be living in a apartment with my bestfriend.**

* * *

Poseidon slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne in anger. "What do you mean he just vanished?!" Poseidon shouted at the Moon Goddess standing in the middle of the Throne Room. The second late-night council meeting for two days in a row has had the other Gods and Goddesses on edge. Artemis glared back at the Sea God. "Just that! I looked up and he was gone!" She shouted back. Poseidon opened his mouth to retaliate, but decided against it. It was clear that the Moon Goddess was just as, if not more worried about Percy as he was.

Zeus leaned back in his throne, massaging his temples. "This is bad. If Percy is spotted, it will cause a major uproar." Athena nodded. "Not to mention given the state he's in. If it's as bad as Artemis describes, he could kill anyone who comes across him." Artemis mumbled in agreement. "We can't rely on the Demi-Gods to stop him. He's was stronger than a normal Half-Blood, and his speed is insane. I didn't even see him move." The other gods gapped at that. He was even able to out-maneuver Artemis? Apollo was strangely quite during this whole meeting. "Apollo, something on you're mind?" Zeus asked, seeing the strained look on his sons face. Apollo shook his head, speaking. "No, there's just something about this that's bugging me." Poseidon sat forward. "What?"

Apollo looked to his sister, seeing her staring off into space. Her concern about Percy's well-being was painfully obvious, you didn't need a fate string to know. "Do you remember what you told me? About Percy's eyes?" Artemis snapped her head to Poseidon, standing up. "You knew about this but didn't tell us?!" She said, glaring at him. Poseidon looked back at his enraged niece, his irritation only growing. "I wasn't even positive what I saw had actually happened. That is until the other day." Ares crossed his legs, even he was interested in what was going on. "What happened?" The God of War gruffed out, staring at the elder god behind his dark shades. "I'm not entirely sure. He was very upset, and then it was like he was consumed by that anger. His eyes...changed. And when he shoved me, there was an unnatural amount of strength behind it." Apollo's eyebrows creased, thinking hard.

Artemis stared back and forth between the two, her frustration at being stuck in this room instead of out there looking for Percy growing.

"Earlier this afternoon, I was doing a medical checkup on Percy after I healed some of his bones. I was reading his blood analysis, and something caught my eye." Artemis tapped her foot, her patience reaching its limit. "And what was it?!" She snapped irritably. Apollo looked at her weirdly, but resumed his talking.

"Well, his blood contained slight traces of ichor." Hades eye's bulged. "God blood? How is that possible?" The Underworld Lord blurted. Apollo shook his head. "I have no idea. I was thinking that maybe Percy got a strike in during his training with Ares, and his blood somehow got into Percy's bloodstream." The sun god looked at his half-brother for confirmation. Ares shook his head. "No, I would of noticed if he got me." Apollo sighed, hanging his head. "It was a long shot anyways." Suddenly, Artemis jumped out of her throne and started making her way to the Throne Room doors.

"Where are you going? This Council has not dismissed!" Zeus boomed after her. The Goddess whirled around, almost seething. "I don't give a damn about the meeting! Perseus is out there all alone while I'm sitting in this room when I could be looking for him!"

Zeus stared at her bewildered. "What's going on with her?" Zeus asked nobody in particular. Aphrodite laughed, her hand on her cheek. "Oh Father, clearly you don't know how powerful love is." Zeus, along with Apollo and a few other gods nearly fell out of their thrones. "Love?!" Apollo all but screamed at the Love Goddess. Hestia chuckled lightly from her hearth, drawing the attention of the council. "Apollo, even you should clearly see the connection between those two." Apollo stared at his aunt ridiculously. "What does that mean?!"

Hestia looked over at the throne room doors, a knowing smile on her face. "It means that things around here are going to get interesting."

* * *

Chiron trotted across the field, staring at the forest across the clearing. "Chiron!" Annabeth called out, running up to the old centaur. The teacher turned, looking at the blonde girl standing across from him. "Just what is going on? Where is everyone?" Chiron returned his gaze to the forest, staring intently. "I had all of the younger campers evacuate into the dinning pavilion. The councilors are preparing for battle along with some of the older campers." Annabeth looked past the half-man half-horse, seeing the younger campers walking around inside the dinning pavilion, chattering nervously. She looked over at the armory, the camp councilors running in and out of the building carrying swords, spears, shields, and bows.

"What's going on? Monsters?" Chiron shook his head. "Monsters, or whatever that is." He said, pointing towards the forest. Annabeth's eyes followed the direction Chiron pointed at. At first she didn't notice anything. Then, she heard a loud crashing sound as she saw a tree in the distance fall down. And then another. And another. Her eyes quenched, analyzing the forest for any signs of the creature doing it. "It looks like there's only one." Chiron nodded, drawing his bow. "Go grab a shield, and follow me." Annabeth nodded, turning around and sprinting towards the armory. Chiron watched her run off before turning his attention back to the forest. The centaur felt something in his gut twist. He did not have a good feeling about whatever was out there. What worried him even more was how it got through the camp border.

* * *

Artemis stormed through Olympus, summoning her quiver and bow. She strapped the bow over her shoulder as she closed her eyes. _"Come on Percy. Where are you?"_ She searched for his scent, but found nothing. Had he somehow managed to hide his presence? Even from the Gods? Her mind raced, more questions popping up than answers. But her main priority was finding Percy. She stomped her foot, running out of idea's on how to find him. Then she felt something tug around her neck. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down, seeing the thick velvety string around her neck. Tentatively, she brought her fingers up to the string, lightly pinching it between her thumb and index. She closed her eyes and sighed as the familiar warmth spread throughout her body, calming her down some. _"Where are you?"_ She thought while rubbing the black thread. Her stomach twitched as Artemis gasped and opened her eyes. She knew where he was. She didn't know how she knew where he was, but she just knew.

As quickly as she could, she unstrapped her bow and flashed away from the spot.

* * *

Annabeth looked over to her right, seeing Will Solstice crouched down, arrow notched on. Will looked back over, and nodded. Annabeth nodded back, and motioned for him to take look out, and waved her hand over her shoulder. Clarisse, Conner, and Katie moved forward following Annabeth. Their orders were to scout ahead and observe the target, while Chiron and a few other Campers circled around from behind to provide back up should things go awry.

The group weaved through the trees, stopping every once in a while to listen for the creature. When they heard the sounds of wood breaking nearby, Annabeth held up a fist signaling them to halt. Annabeth crept forward, and saw flashes of silver through the trees. "A hunter?" Annabeth muttered, before moving back to her team. "Stay low, follow me." She whispered to them. "Got it." All three of them said, as the began moving. Between stopping to listen for the creature and silently taking out any monsters they saw along the way, it took them about 15 minutes before they reached a clearing.

"Think this is the place?" Katie asked. Before Annabeth could respond, Clarisse point forward. "Yeah this is it, over there!" She spoke out is rushed whispering. Annabeth nodded, and motioned around her. "Spread out. Stay in the same position for too long and the monster will pinpoint our location easily." The others nodded and set off. Annabeth scanned the area for a good vantage point, spotting a large boulder hidden behind tree limbs. _"Perfect!"_ She thought, quickly making her way to the large rock. On her arrival, she quickly scaled up the rock and laid in a prone position.

She squinted her eyes, seeing two figures. One of them was shouting, waving their arms around as if trying to make a point. Annabeth quickly pulled out some binoculars. Putting them up to her eyes, she was able to get a better look. One of the figures was a male of about 5'11, wearing slim-fit jeans, vans and a hoodie. Even though he had his back turned to her, she could tell something was strange with him. His stance was almost stone-still. It was even the way he stood. She looked away from him, turning her attention to the woman.

She nearly dropped the binoculars in shock. "Lady Artemis?" She whispered to herself as quietly as she could. She held the binoculars back up, watching. It shocked her quite a bit to see Artemis here with that person, but what shocked her even more was the goddess was...crying? Question after question rolled through the daughter of Athena's head. She watched the male throw a punch at the Goddess who quickly rolled out of the way and jump back. Then Artemis shouted.

Annabeth dropped the binoculars in pure shock as the man turned around, revealing the emotionless face of Percy Jackson. And as the binoculars hit the ground with an audial _clunk_ and Annabeth let out a loud gasp, she watched asPercy's golden eyes snapped to the now exposed Demi-Goddess.

* * *

Artemis grunted as she jumped from one tree branch to another, her thousands of years of experience being put to its best use and she gracefully jumped from tree to tree. Thanks to his fate string, Artemis knew exactly where he was, and in a matter of minutes, she had found him.

The Goddess landed on a thick tree limb, crouching down. Her silvery eyes scanned the area, searching for any sign of her love. Artemis growled in frustration. She _knew_ she was right near him. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. "Maybe I relied too much on this." She muttered to herself as she fingered Percy's string. Suddenly, the branch she was crouched on shook violently. Artemis squeaked as she almost lost her balance, and quickly straightened herself. "What the?" She grabbed the branch and looked down, her sliver eyes coming into contact with a pair of golden ones. "Percy?!" She gasped out, seeing the Demi-God standing below her, looking straight up at her with his hand on the tree she was standing on. She watched him as he drew back his arm and made a fist.

Artemis's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, and quickly jumped off of the tree branch and onto another one. "Percy, snap out of it!" She shouted as she jumped to another tree limb, watching as another tree fell from the force of Percy's strike. Artemis cursed as she jumped down to the ground and started running. _"I have to get him out in the open."_ She turned her head over her shoulder as she ran, making sure Percy was chasing her. She didn't see him, but she knew he was near. She felt it.

Artemis ran out into a clearing, and haltered to a stop halfway in. She looked around for Percy, not seeing him anywhere. Then she gasped as a gust of wind blew past her, and there stood Percy. Her eye's widened as she looked behind her. _"The dirt hasn't even settled yet..."_ She looked back at the golden eyed Demi-God. "You're fast." She joked out. Though her smile faltered when he didn't respond. Artemis sighed, and held her hands up. "Just listen, please." She took Percy's silence as a yes. "Percy, please you have got to snap out of...this." She stepped closer to him, and took note when he visibly shook. "I-I know I'm not perfect, and I know that this whole situation is strange, even to us." Her eyes teared up as she felt her throat constrict. "But...I love you!" The Goddess threw her arms up, trying to reach the Half-Blood. "I love you Percy, I love you so much! I don't care when it started, I don't care how fake it looks, I love you!" Artemis pinched the black string around my neck, and showed it to Percy. "You see this down you?" Percy's eyes narrowed, staring at the string around her neck.

"Yes, yes! You remember what this is, don't you? Your fate! I wear your fate around my neck every day! It's because of this fate that I was able to find you, it's because of this fate I can feel whatever you feel! It's because it's this fate...your fate..." Tears fell from the Goddesses eyes. "It's because it's you're fate that I feel so happy and loved whenever I touch it." Percy's eyes flicked from his string to her face. His eyebrows creased as his eyes flickered. "A-Artemis." Percy managed to breath out, stumbling. The Goddess smiled as another tear fell from her eyes. "No...no!" Percy shouted as he raised his fist. "Artemis." Percy said, the present strain in his voice gone. It sounded cold, emotionless. Just like the rest of him. "Percy?" Percy's eyes snapped up at her. "Move Artemis. Please." Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, then quickly realized he was trying to warn her, and jumped out of the way just as Percy's fist swung at her.

Artemis rolled and jumped, putting some distance between her and her love. Sweat beaded on her forehead. His reflexes were as good as hers. Artemis stared at Percy's back as he stood up. "Percy please! Come home to me!" She screamed, throwing all reserves out of the window. Her only thought was getting Percy back. Percy turned around and stared at her. The Goddess sniffled, quickly wiping her cheek of tears. She looked back at him. This whole thing felt wrong. She knew where Percy had gone to, but she couldn't sense how he felt. But it didn't take some magic string for Artemis to know that was struggling. He was fighting back. _"Gods please, come back to me Percy."_

Then Percy's eyes snapped from her to something else. The Goddess turned around, following his eye line. She gasped, seeing Annabeth standing on the other side of the field. She turned back to Percy. His posture had changed, she watched as his muscles tightened and his body went tense. Her eye's widened. He was about to attack.

Artemis whirled around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Run! He's not in his right mind, get out of here!" I shouted as best as I could. But the foolish daughter of Athena didn't move. She just stared at Percy in shock. Artemis quickly moved in front of Percy, but he was already gone. _"No!"_ Artemis snatched her bow of her shoulder as she turned around, notching three arrows on the drawstring. _"One of these will hit. Just wait for your chance."_ The Goddess of the Hunt inhaled deeply, slowing down her heartrate as she exhaled. Artemis tensed as Percy appeared in front of Annabeth in the blink of an eye. Artemis tensed up as Percy stepped up to his former girlfriend. _"Wait for it..._ _"_ She watched as Percy snatched Annabeth up by her throat. Artemis's eyes widened. _"Now!"_ She thought as she let go of the drawstring, firing all three arrows at once. She watched as the other two arrows missed, but the third hit on mark, right under his ribs. Sure she wasn't gonna kill him, but the Goddess knew that she couldn't take him down in his current state wearing kid gloves.

Percy merely looked down, seeing the arrow producing out of his side. And to the horror of the Goddess, Percy just wordlessly pulled the arrow out of his side. She watched with wide eyes as Percy looked over his shoulder. Silver met gold. And as Artemis watched, eye's locked with her loves, Percy stabbed Annabeth Chase through the heart.

* * *

Here he was. Her long lost love, standing right in front of her. Annabeth looked him up and down, seeing how much her Percy had changed. "Percy..." She breathed out. Annabeth's mind raced, she had so many questions, so much to say.

"Percy...I-" She was cut off as Percy gripped her throat, lifting her off of the ground. Her eyes widened in shock as she struggled to get free of his iron grip. Annabeth struggled, her feet kicking as she tried to loosen his grip.

"P-Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth gasped out, feeling faint. She felt something pierce her chest, but felt no pain. His grip on her throat only tightened. Annabeth gasped as Percy dropped her. She didn't register she had fallen. She didn't register her friends come running out of the forest screaming. She didn't register Percy crumple to his knee's beside her. "Annabeth?" She heard him whisper. Her cloudy eyes turned over, seeing the sea-green eyes she had spent two years longing for.

"Percy...are you okay now?" Annabeth rasped out, growing weaker by the minute. Percy looked at her bewildered. Then, he turned around seeing a tearful Maiden Goddess. His head swiveled some more, this time looking towards the group of Demi-Gods. His friends. "

And then it hit him. What he had done.

Percy's eyes snapped over to Annabeth, praying it wasn't true. Pleading that his memory was false. But when he saw the arrow protruding through her chest, and her blood slowly pool out into the forest grass beneath her, he knew. "D-Don't worry about me...Annabeth. I-" Annabeth quickly pressed her hand against his mouth, a gentle smile adorned her face. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you. I just-" She erupted into a coughing fit, struggling to gain her breath.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Percy stared into her stormy grey eyes as his tears fell. He felt wrong. His chest was tight. His throat was all but closed. Annabeth caressed his cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "I love you, Percy." Percy's eyes widened. No. Gods, no. Percy slowly looked up at Artemis, who watched the scene unfold. He wanted to say it back. He wanted to give her this one last thing, before he took it all away.

But he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to say it, because it was a lie. Percy didn't love her, not in the way he used to. Now...

Percy looked down at the dying Daughter of Athena, and smiled with tears streaming down his face. "Thank you for always standing by me, Wise Girl." Annabeth chuckled lightly as her hand fell from her former boyfriends face, and her eyes closed. "Always, Seaweed Brain."

Percy Jackson had killed Annabeth Chase.

* * *

"Percy...I'm sorry, but we must repot this." Artemis spoke softly. Percy was sitting on the floor, back up against the wall. The Demi-God shook his head. "How, Artemis?" Percy whispered quietly. "How can I walk in there, look Athena in the eye, and tell her I killed her daughter?" Percy's head fell into his hands, tears silently dripping from his face. Artemis grimaced as she stared at her Percy. She felt his sorrow. His grief. His guilt. Artemis sat down beside him. She looked at him, and hesitantly looped her arm through his. She knew it was the worst possible time, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy that Percy didn't reject her.

Artemis watched him silently as he played with her fingers. "I killed her." Percy spoke in a low voice. Artemis just shook her head, running her thumb over his scarred knuckles. "That's not true." Percy slammed his free hand down on the floor, shaking. "Yes it is!" He shouted. Artemis held her gaze, and removed her hand from his. The Goddess brought her free hand up to his face, and gently turned him to look at her. Artemis smiled sadly at the sight of Percy's tear stained cheeks. "That wasn't you. And we will get through this, together." Percy stared back at her, before looking back down.

After a few more moments of silence, Percy stood up. "Come on, we gotta report this, right?" Artemis nodded and stood with him. Together, they walked through the Throne Room.

* * *

Artemis was glad to see that the gods were still here. She would of felt bad to summon them for the second time so late into the night. The gods were talking among themselves, but their attention was quickly averted to the Throne Room doors.

Poseidon gasped, seeing his son standing there very much alive. The old Sea God quickly made his way over to Percy, pulling him into a bear hug. "Son! I'm so glad you're safe!" Poseidon beamed as he held his son at arms length. Percy kept his eyes trained on the Throne Room floor, stepping out of his fathers grip. "Son?" Poseidon questioned as Percy wordlessly walked past him, and through the Throne Room. The gods watched him with concern, they knew something was wrong. "Is everything alright, Perseus?" Zeus questioned. Percy didn't break stride, only stopping when he was standing in front of Athena's throne.

"Perseus?" The Goddess spoke, looking down at him. Then, Percy dropped to his knees. He kept his head hung low, his arms hanging limply at his side. "I..." He paused, his shoulders shaking. The gods realized he was crying, his actions shocking and confusing the ancient deities. "I have committed a grave act against you and you're family." Athena's eyes widened, quickly shrinking down to a human height. "What are you talking about, Perseus?" Athena asked him as fear creeped its way into her heart.

Before Percy could answer, Artemis quickly strode over to the shaken Demi-God, kneeling down beside him and placing her hand on his shoulders. Apollo's eyes bugged out of his head, he had never seen Artemis so comfortable with a male.

"Percy, you don't have to do this." Artemis spoke to him quietly, though loud enough that the other gods heard. Percy merely shook his head. "I...I um..." Percy fell forward, planting his hands on the marble floors. His whole being shook with barely concealed sobs. The gods watched worriedly as Artemis rubbed his back while whispering into his ear. "W-what's going on? What is he talking about?" Panic had started to settle in as the Goddess of Wisdom turned to look at her fellow gods for answers, but was only met with silence. Percy cleared his throat, and looked up at Athena. "I killed you're daughter." Percy spoke out with a hollow voice. Athena stared at him with wide eyes, and stumbled back. "Annabeth?" She whispered quietly. She watched as fresh tears rolled down Percy's face and he turned away in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Percy doubled over, trying his best to keep even more tears from falling from his eyes.

Athena just stared at the son of her rival dumbfounded. Athena stumbled back again, and fell in shock. Hestia and Hera quickly made their way over to the now sobbing goddess. Poseidon slowly walked up to his son, watching him as he stood. Percy looked back over at the Moon Goddess, giving her a weak smile. The Goddess smiled back as she silently intertwined her hand with his. This action did not go unnoticed by the gods. "Athena." Percy spoke quietly as he watched the grieving goddess. "I didn't do it on purpose. Well...I don't think I did. But whatever happened to me is no excuse. I will accept whatever punishment you deem worthy." Athena looked at Percy in shock.

"Son, there's no need for that! You were not in your right mind." Poseidon spoke defiantly, standing in between his son and the crying goddess. While he felt bad for his rival, he was not about to let her hurt his son. Not after he had just gotten him back.

Percy shook his head as he placed his hand on his fathers shoulder. "That is no excuse for what I did. Dad, don't stop her." Poseidon whirled around to look at his son, clearly not happy with his decision. But when he saw the guilt in his sons eyes, Poseidon faltered. He understood. He wanted to be punished.

Zeus what the scene with interest. Something about the way Artemis described Percy's trance sounded very familiar.

"It is your choice daughter. What do you wish to do?" Zeus spoke out. Artemis bit her lip nervously. She didn't want anything to happen to Percy, not for something he didn't do. Not the real him at least. Athena looked at her father, before turning her gaze back to the son of Poseidon. For the first time in her immortal life, Athena didn't know what to do. She flashed away from the spot to grieve alone.

Percy stared at the spot where the teary eyes goddess had grounded, guilt consuming his entire being. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened. How he could _murder_ his best friend. Percy's teeth clenched as his hands shook. He wanted to die.

Artemis looked at Percy, noticing the shift in his demeanor. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she was worried. The depth of Percy's guilt scared her, she had no idea what he would do.

Zeus cleared his throat, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "We need to find out the source of this problem." Apollo nodded as he stood. "I think it would be best if you walked us through what you did earlier today, step by step. Maybe we could figure out what triggered this power inside you." Percy, as well as Artemis paled. She quickly let go of his hand and shifted uncomfortably. Percy turned his head to her, knowing what was going through her mind. "They need to know. I cant let something like this happen again." Percy whispered to her. Artemis's lowered her head and nodded. Percy nodded, sucking in a shaky breath. He just wanted to return to his fathers palace and pass out.

"Well um, first I woke up and came to train with Ares." Ares and Apollo nodded as Apollo took notes. "And then Hestia invited me over for dinner...with Artemis." Many of the gods eyebrows risen at that. "With my daughter? Why?" Zeus asked, the low tone of a threat lacing his voice. Artemis shuffled her feet anxiously. Percy looked over at the Goddess of the Hearth, who only shrugged. Percy growled under his breath, quickly saying the first thing that came to mind. "She wanted to help us understand how this whole fate thing worked." I said quickly, holding up my right hand showing off the silver thread tied around my wrist. Apollo eyed Percy, and nodded as he wrote. "And then?" He spoke.

Percy shifted, looking back at Artemis. The goddess gazed back. They were both nervous. Percy unconsciously backed away slightly towards the doors in case he needed to make a swift exit. Nevertheless, the tired Demi-God steeled his nerves and spoke.

"And then, I accompanied Artemis back to her palace where we..." Percy looked back at Artemis, seeing the Goddess give him a reassuring nod. Percy sighed. "Where we kissed." Three things happened all at once. First, Zeus fell out of his throne, Aphrodite squealed loudly as she jumped up out of her throne clapping her hands wildly, and Hermes groaned as he handed over 20 gold drachma to Hephaestus.

Zeus quickly clamped back into his throne, much to the amusement of many gods. "WHAT?!" Zeus bellowed as thunder clapped loudly above. Percy kept himself from flinching, expecting the gods extreme reaction. His eyes widened when he felt Artemis once again slip her hand into his, and stand beside him. Nevertheless, Percy couldn't help the smile that adorned his face. Only Artemis had this effect on him.

"We are in love, father." Artemis spoke out. Zeus stared at his daughter dumbfounded. "B-But, he hasn't even been here a week!" Artemis looked over at the Demi-God, a small smile on her face. "That...is irreverent." Percy turned his head to look down at the goddess. His cheeks reddened slightly, feeling her love. Artemis smiled at him as her cheeks heated up as well.

"Its fate." A quite voice spoke from across the room. Apollo looked over at his aunt, putting it all together. The Sun God looked at his sister, seeing how happy she looked standing next to Percy. His eyes softened, never before seeing his elder sister so happy. "You truly love him, don't you?" Apollo spoke out. Artemis switched her gaze over to her brother, and smiled. "With my whole being." Apollo smiled back, and looked over at his father.

"Father, may I speak with you for a moment." Zeus looked at his son in confusion, but nodded. The two gods walked out of the Throne Room, leaving the two with the rest of the gods. "So." Aphrodite said as she clapped her hands against her cheeks, a bright smiled adorning her beautiful face. "How is he in bed?" Artemis's eyes widened as Percy's face flushed. Poseidon, along with Ares and Hermes, laughed out loudly at the couples obvious embarrassment.

Artemis glared at the love goddess in annoyance. "Fate or not, I'm not some slag!" Artemis hissed. Aphrodite laughed pompously. "Yet." The love goddess finished for her half-sister. Artemis opened her mouth to retaliate, but found she didn't have anything to retort. Percy's face was so red he could pass as a strawberry. Hermes whistled loudly, clapping his hands. "Woohoo, go Percy!" The god cheered, pumping his fist up and down in the air. Poseidon laughed out loudly, clapping his hand down on his sons shoulder. "I look forward to the wedding." If possible, the couple blushed even harder. Though Artemis felt happy at his words. _"Wedding..."_ Percy looked over at Artemis, a loving smile plastered on his face. He didn't need her fate to know what was going through her head.

"Someday." Percy whispered in her ear as the Throne Room doors swung open, revealing Zeus and Apollo. Artemis's eyes snapped to Percy, hearing what he said. She practically glowed, and whispered sweet nothings to him, making him laugh.

Zeus was still considering his sons offer when a laugh broke his concentration. The King of the Gods looked over at the couple, seeing them whispering and laughing to each other. He couldn't help the smile that carved itself on his face. It had been too long since he had heard his daughter. And in the end, that's all that mattered to him. His daughter was happy.

Zeus cleared his throat as he sat in his throne. All talking ceased. Zeus motioned over at the couple. "Artemis, Percy. Step forth." Artemis looked at Percy nervously. All Percy did was just smile and lead her other to her father by hand.

"Artemis. I have watched you grow so much over the years. You have become strong, wise, and beautiful." Artemis smiled at her fathers words. "But more so over, something has been missing. I do not believe I am the only one who noticed." Zeus spoke as he looked around the throne room, seeing a few gods nod. "However, I hope that this was ease the loneliness I have sensed from you over the centuries." Artemis looked at her father confused. Sure she had felt lonely before, watching families be happy over the years, but she wasn't quite clear of her fathers meaning.

Zeus switched his gaze from his daughter to the boy standing beside her. "Percy Jackson." Zeus spoke out softly. Percy looked up at him, slightly worried he would be blasted to dust for touching his daughter.

"Perseus, you have sacrificed so much for us." The King spoke, motioning to around the room. "We were once consumed by a lust for power. But because of your selflessness, your courage and honesty, you have pulled us from the darkness and restored the light, bringing glory to Olympus and we Gods." Artemis's eyes widened, as did almost everyone's in the room. Never before had they heard Zeus praise someone as much as he had Percy. Poseidon looked over to his brother flabbergasted. "Brother..." Zeus didn't break his gaze with the wide-eyed Demi-God.

"If you wish it so, I will lift you of you're oath, daughter." Artemis nearly fell over. Did he just say what she thought he said? Artemis looked over at Percy, seeing he was just as shocked as she was. "F-Father..." Artemis stuttered. Zeus merely held his hand up with a soft smile. "And yes. You may keep your Hunters." That did it. Artemis stumbled and lost her balance. Thankfully though Percy caught her. She smiled embarrassed, and thanked him as he helped her straighten up.

Apollo couldn't believe it. First his sister revealed she was in love with Percy, next their father lifts her of her oath? And then, and this one made the Sun God laugh, he watched as he ever so graceful and diligent sister, trip over herself and fall. And even though he was uncomfortable thinking about the fact that they could now do... _that,_ he couldn't help be feel happy as he watched Artemis grow into her godly height and hug Zeus.

Zeus chuckled merrily as he hugged his daughter back. The rest of the Olympians smiled (excluding Ares of course.) Percy had stayed strangly quiet as Artemis return to her normal height. "Hey uh, Artemis?" Percy said, poking her lightly on the arm. The Goddess whirled around to him, practically beaming. Percy smiled, his mood lifting slightly. Another side effect of the fates.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy asked as he placed a hand on the small of her back. Artemis nodded, and together they walked out of the Throne Room. Artemis looked around, wondering where her lover was talking her. _"Lover..."_ Her cheeks flushed, pushing those thoughts out of her head. If she got in a mood Percy would know, and that's just way too embarrassing.

They stepped out into the Olympian Garden behind the Palace, over looking the sleepless city below. Percy walked her over to the same stone bench they sat on last time they were here. When he first got her fate.

Percy sat down, and patted the spot next to him. Artemis stood there, her silver eyes flicking between the seat and Percy. Percy stared back, confused evident in his eyes. "What?" Artemis crossed her arms and huffed. "The stone is cold." Percy stared at her blankly. "What?" He repeated. Artemis rolled her eyes, and sat on Percy's lap.

The Demi-God's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his face turned beat red. Artemis looked at him with a sheepish smile, her cheeks dusted pink. "I've always wanted to try this." She admitted. Percy laughed, and looked up at her.

Artemis fidgeted, growing self-conscious under his gaze. "Stop staring." She muttered as she toyed with her fingers. Percy smiled lightly, running his fingers through her long brown hair. "Your eyes." Percy said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Artemis smiled. "What about them?" Percy leaned up and kissed her cheek. "They're beautiful." Artemis sighed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How do you do that?" Percy smiled against her cheek, kissing her again closer to her mouth. "Do what." Artemis pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Make me fall even more in love with you." She whispered. Percy eyed her gently as she pulled his face towards her, pressing her lips against his. The kissed they shared, it was slow and sweet. Percy pulled away from her, twirling her hair. "I love you too. But...that's why we cant have sex." Artemis's eyes widened. They cant have sex? Her mind swirled. If they cant have sex, then...they cant have children.

Artemis's eyes heated with tears. Percy rushed to comfort the almost-crying Goddess. "No no, that's not what I meant! We can, and we will." Artemis looked back up at him, and then hit him in the arm. "You scared me!" She hissed. Percy laughed lightly, rubbing his arm. "I mean, we cant have sex until...oh gods, I cant believe I'm saying this." Percy muttered. Artemis stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Percy sighed, and grabbed her hand. She watched him bring her hand up to his mouth and kiss her knuckle.

"Your Hunters." Percy said. Artemis paled. She had forgotten about her Hunters. Completely. "Oh no." She muttered. Percy nodded. "Yeah. But listen. I...I want you." Percy said, staring at her blank faced. Artemis blushed furiously, and look down. "I want you too." She whispered as embarrassment filled her. She felt Percy chuckle, and slapped him in the chest. "But I respect you. And your Hunters. And I wouldn't feel right about taking your virginity without gaining their trust first." Artemis stared at Percy, amazed. And then she smiled. She knew fate picked him for a reason. Percy was truly unlike any male that came before him.

"Oh Percy." Artemis cooed, pulling him into a loving hug. She melted like putty in his arm, inhaling the scent of the sea that came from the Demi-God. "If you weren't so sweet and genuine I'd have you right now." The Goddess whispered sultry into his ear. She felt Percy stiffen. But not his whole body.

Artemis gasped, feeling the hard thing pressed into her thigh. She leaned back, eyeing Percy with lust. "I understand why we shouldn't bed just yet but..." Artemis's breath sounded heavy, her face flushed, and her eye's darkened. Percy couldn't lie, she turned him on so easily. The Goddess grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. "I want your touch." Artemis breathed out. Percy smashed his lips to hers, not able to control himself. She had woven her web and he was caught.

Artemis kissed back just as ferociously. She moaned into his mouth, gripping his hair. "More." She whispered. She felt Percy's hand travel down to her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Artemis moaned, biting her lovers jaw. "You know," Percy whispered, stopping for a second to groan as Artemis ground herself into him. "There were times on Olympus when I couldn't keep my eye's off you. Even back then you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen." Artemis smiled, kissing his cheek. "That oh so long ago being only two years." She reminded him, to which Percy just laughed. "Fair enough." He said as he slapped her ass. Artemis yelped, taking dirty pleasure when Percy slapped her ass. Artemis giggled and popped one last kiss on his cheek.

They settled down, content with laying her head on his shoulder with Percy rubbing her back. They stared into the night sky, particularly at the constellation of a certain Huntress. "We'll figure out what's wrong with you." Artemis spoke out. She felt Percy nod. "Percy?" The Demi-God looked at her. "Annabeth wasn't you're fault." Percy closed his eyes, turning his head back to the sky. After a few more moments of silence, Percy spoke. "I don't know about that. But what I do know" He looked at Artemis and smiled. "Is that no matter what comes along, no matter what trials we face, we face together." Percy brought his hand to her neck, touching their fate strings together. Both Half-Blood and Goddess felt all the love they felt for each other, convey into each other. "As one." Percy finished.

Artemis smiled widely as tears fell from her eyes. She drew closer and hugged the love of her life, tears of happiness falling from her eyes as she repeated his words.

"Together."

* * *

 **Mannnn, I've been working my ass off on this chapter. I put a lot of time and effort into it, so I hope you guys enjoy. And actually, I wanted to run an idea by you guys. I was thinking of doing a "Percy Jackson and the Olympians read..." I haven't picked a story yet, so if you guys have a particular story you'd like the original cast to read, then just leave a review or PM me. Anyways, I don't think I have anything else to say, so until next time guys. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, everybody doing good? So just some small announcements to make. I see a lot of people want Percy to keep some of his strength and speed, so I'll let him keep some. Also, I got some bad news for you guys. I broke my laptop charger, and I'm gonna have to use my roommates until I get a new one, but he needs it for work so chapters are going to be delayed a bit. I'm really sorry, but I'll get a new charger as soon as I can. And sorry if there's a few grammar or spelling mistakes, I just don't have the time to go over them right now since I'm using his laptop.**

 **Sea's crown -** **Interesting very interesting man that was really unpredictable so when Percy will become normal will he keep some of the godly speed and strength or not. I really want him to keep some of it but not all. He should be reasonably 's death was very sad though I think the punishment should be mild.**  
 **Hey I just thought that when will they visit Sally.**

 **Thanks for the review man, and to answer your question they will go and see Sally very soon. And I mean VERY soon. Maybe, just maybe this chapter, it just depends on how things unfold. But defiantly expect Sally to come in soon. Oh and also thanks for what you said about his sword, I spent a lot of time coming up with the concept for it. And in case anyone is wondering, Riptide will not be coming back. Sad I know, but I want some originality in this story.**

 **Also, I want to make it clear that I am _thinking_ about doing a read story. I'm also considering doing a series of one-shots revolving around Percy and just random stuff. Some will be fluffy, others will be smutty, just things like that. And if I do a reading story, it will most likely be The Queens Champion, cause who hasn't read that? And I'd love to see how the original cast would react to it, but like I said no promises cause I'm really dedicated to this story. Anyways, lets roll on to the chapter. **

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"Artemis calm down, it wont be that bad." Artemis shook her head as she paced back and forth, nervously chewing on her nails. "You don't know my Hunters, Percy. More than half of them have been with me for a long time, and they hate men just as much as I do." She chattered to the Demi-God currently looking up at her from his spot on a fallen tree. Percy just shrugged.

They were currently in in the snowy forest of the Rocky Mountain National Park, about two miles away from the Hunters Camp. Artemis had went to Camp Half-Blood the day before to transport her Hunters to the park, informing them to set up camp and wait for her to return.

Artemis eyed the Demi-God suspiciously. "Why are you so calm?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of him. Percy averted his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. Artemis almost wanted to face-palm. He couldn't be a worse liar.

"Don't shrug your shoulders, answer me." Percy sighed, the last few day's weighing heavy on him. "Look I'm just not worried." Artemis narrowed her eyes, getting tired of him lying.

"Damn it Percy, you think I can't tell when you're lying to me? Be honest!" Artemis scolded him. Percy glared, leaning back in on his spot on the log. "I just...I deserve whatever they do." Percy answered truthfully, his voice low. Artemis's eyes widened, quickly kneeling down in front of him. "Percy, you don't deserve anything. What happened was not your fault." Percy remained silent. Artemis placed her hand on his thigh, causing him to look at her. "Don't let your guilt over what happened consume you." She whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around his head as she hugged him to her chest. "Because that person is too wonderful to lose." Percy let out a shaky breath against her breath. She was right, he knew she was. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Annabeth's lifeless body in his arms.

Percy only nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few moment's, keeping each other warm in the cold air. Artemis stepped away from her love, holding out her hand to him. "Let's go, okay? I told the Hunters I'd return before lunch." She spoke, a soft smile visible on her face. Percy nodded, linking his hand with hers as he stood. They began their trek, walking in a comfortable silence. Sure she could just flash them there, but she wanted to make the most of her time with Percy before her Hunters murdered him. She was honestly very nervous. She loved her Hunters but she also loved Percy, and she didn't want to see them at odds with each other.

Before they knew it, they had arrived. Artemis stopped, sighing as she stared at the camp. "Hey." Percy said, placing a hand on her arm. The Goddess looked at him, her nerves obvious on her face. "You okay?" He asked concerned. Artemis put of a brave face and nodded, not wanting to worry him. Percy patted her, watching as she walked away.

* * *

Thalia crouched by a fire pit, checking that the hog was cooking well on the slow roaster. **(Ya know, that stick on two poles that holds pigs and shit over a fire? I'm pretty that's what those are called.)** "Milady!" She heard one of the hunters shout. Thalia's head snapped in the direction of the voice, seeing her mistress walking up to the camp. The daughter of Zeus stood up, and jogged over with the rest of the Hunters, stopping when she was in front of the Goddess. "Welcome home, Milady." Thalia said with a slight bow of her head. Artemis smiled at her lieutenant. "Thank you, Thalia. How was camp girls?" Her question was met with various groans and complaints. Artemis laughed heartily, silver eyes shining with mirth. But something remained under the surface. Thalia narrowed her eyes, observing her leader. She could tell the Goddess was uneasy.

"Is something the matter Milady?" Thalia questioned. Artemis's smile faltered slightly, as her eyes traveled throughout the Hunt. "Well..." She paused, unsure how to say it. The Goddess looked up at Thalia, her eye's sad. "I have something I need to tell you girls." The Hunters got slightly nervous. Whatever Artemis had to say, it was clear that she struggled. And that's something her Hunters never see.

"Do any of you girls remember Percy Jackson?" Several Hunters nodded, whereas Thalia just gazed. _"Why is she talking about Percy?"_ The blue eyed girl thought, saddening slightly as the sound of her cousins name. Thalia spent months mourning Percy, missing her cousin greatly. Artemis knew this was going to be difficult for Thalia when he was taken, the two were quite close. She spent day's locked in her tent after it happened. "Well...uh" The Goddess turned around and waved her hands. Thalia's eyes widened as Percy stepped out from behind a tree a short distance away.

Thalia slowly walked up, never taking her eye's off him. "Percy?" She whispered, tears brimming her eyes. The Demi-God smiled, and waved. "Hey there, Pinecone Face."

Thalia tackled him to the ground in a hug, sobbing. Percy blinked, slightly dazed from her tackle, but nevertheless smiled and wrapped his arms around his sobbing cousin. "I-I thought you were dead." She cried out, fisting the back of his jacket. Percy chuckled as he rubbed her back, soothing her. "I'm back Thals." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She sobbed even harder, hearing her nickname again.

The Hunter's watched, shocked their lieutenant is laying on a male while crying. Artemis smiled at the sight, happy to see her friend and Hunter have her best friend back.

A few minutes, the two stood. "W-Where have you been all this time?" She asked, wiping away her tears. Percy's smile fell for a moment as a dark look took over his eyes. "That's uh...really long story." He answered, looking over at Artemis. Said Goddess nodded, and turned back to her Hunters. "Meet me in the dining tent, there are a few things you girls need to know."

* * *

Everyone settled into their chairs as they started to eat lunch. Many of the Hunter's glared at Percy as Artemis sat next to him. What shocked them even more is when the Goddess started talking to him, laughing at his jokes and responding with her own. Thalia stared at the two bugged eyed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Since when did you two get so close?" She said with a chuckle. Silence filled the room, that very same question on the mind of many other Hunters.

The couple clearly looked uncomfortable. Artemis fidgeted in her seat, throwing a sideways glance at Percy, seeing his reassuring smile and nod. Artemis cleared her throat. "W-Well, that's one of the things I need to inform you girls of." The Hunters stared at her expectantly.

"Percy is going to be staying with us." At first, silence. The yells filled the tent, the Hunters clearly displeased at their Goddesses news. "What?! Milady, he is a male!" One of the older Hunters, Atlanta, shouted while glaring at the shrinking Demi-God. Percy only smiled sheepishly in response, causing her glare to deepen. Artemis banged her fist on the table, effectively silencing the group. "Um, Artemis." Thalia began. "I'm more than okay with Percy staying here, but...why?" Artemis sighed, and looked at Percy. Percy nodded once again, turning his gaze to Thalia. "You asked where I have been these past two years." Thalia nodded, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Well...Tartarus." Percy mumbled, looking down. Thalia, along with a couple other Hunters, gasped. "I-Is that where you got those scars on your face?" Thalia asked numbly, staring at her cousin with wide eyes. Percy sat in silence, contemplating the best way to approach this situation. After a moment, Percy stood. Many of the Hunters, along with Artemis, gazed at the Half-Blood in confusion, until he stripped himself of his jacket. "Uh...Percy?" Thalia asked, as Percy began to unbutton his shirt.

Thalia's face, along with some of the other girls, grew red. "Just what do you think you're doing, boy?" Phoebe hissed. Percy didn't respond as he unbuttoned the last button of his shirt. Thalia stared in horror, seeing Percy's destroyed upper body. "Percy..." The daughter of Zeus gasped quietly, placing her hands over her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. Artemis stared at Percy sadly, sensing his shame. But she knew why he was doing this. Some of the Hunters looked away, unable to keep their gaze on his mangled form.

"Every day..." Percy began as he started to button his shirt back up. "Was filled with unbearable pain. I thought I was going to lose my mind." He said, sitting back down. "But...the fates brought me back. I don't remember what happened, my mind was broken. But...when I woke up, the first thing I saw was your Goddess." He said, looking around the room. Some of the Hunters continued to glare at him, while others watched on in pity.

"And she was wearing this." Percy said as he reached over, toying with the black thread around her neck. Phoebe shot up, arrow already notched on her bow. "You would do well to remove your filthy hand from Milady, _boy._ " She hissed, spitting the word out like it burned her tongue. Percy only stared back, unfazed as he drew his hand back. Then, to his surprise and the Hunters, Artemis grabbed his hand and pulled it back, holding it in her lap. Phoebe nearly dropped her bow. "M-Milady? What are you doing?" Artemis glared at her. "Stand down. You will not harm him." Phoebe did drop her bow. She stared at the Goddess in shock, and numbly sat back in her seat.

"Lady Artemis, just what the Hades is going on?" Thalia asked, not knowing what to think of the situation. Artemis sighed. _"Here comes the hard part."_ She thought anxiously, as she held Percy's hand up and pulled back his sleeve, revealing his wrist. "Do you know what that is?" The Goddess spoke softly as she looked at Percy. He let out a shaky breath as the girls surrounded him, looking at the thread around his wrist. "A string?" Atlanta said confusedly. Artemis couldn't help but chuckle, running her thumb along the string. "Close. My fate." Almost immediately, several Hunters pulled out knives, bows. One even drew a sword. "Stand down, for the last time!" Artemis harked harshly, growing tired of her Hunters aggression. But then again, she knew she could only blame herself. She spent centuries lecturing her Hunters not to trust males, and they were only putting what they learned to use. But she would _not_ let them hurt Percy.

"She's wearing mine, if it makes you feel better." Percy spoke, looking around the room. The Hunters just didn't know what to say, much too shocked to form words. First, Artemis brings a _male_ to camp, _sits_ with him, and even lets him _touch_ her? It made Atlanta's head hurt.

"Just what is going on?" A recent addition, Kelly, cried out in frustration. Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but Percy beat her to it. "We're in love." Artemis whirled her head to look at him, surprise written on her face. The room was filled with stunned silence. Then, with a feral cry, Phoebe dove across the table, tackling Percy to the ground.

The second Percy's back touched the ground, the enraged Huntress started throwing hard punches to his face. Artemis shot up, running over to the feral Phoebe and wrenching the girl off Percy, shoving her back. "Phoebe!" Artemis shouted as she knelt beside Percy, checking on him. He had a busted lip, and his eye was already starting to bruise. "Percy!" Thalia ran over to her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Artemis asked, helping the beaten Demi-God sit up. Percy just merely waved his hand, attempting to stand up. "Easy, easy." Artemis spoke in concern, helping him to his feet.

Thalia turned to the guilty party, eyes ablaze in anger and electricity sparked off her body. "What the hell is your problem?!" Thalia spat, enraged. Phoebe glared back. "That _boy_ ," She pointed at Percy."Has tricked Lady Artemis! This is Orion all over again!" At that, Artemis glared at the girl. "Percy is NOTHING like Orion! He was a bastard, and if I ever hear you compare him to Percy again there will be Hades to pay, Phoebe!" Artemis shouted, growing sick and tired of this. "Enough!" Thalia turned around, looking at Percy. "I didn't come here to tear this group apart! You all act so proud, so righteous, but here you are! Fighting amongst yourselves like little children!" Percy slammed his fist down on the chair, letting his frustrations out. Phoebe glared at him, but couldn't retort. He was right.

Percy sighed, letting go of the chair and started to limp away. "Percy!" Thalia cried out, running over to him, placing a hand on his arm. Percy silently shoved her off, continuing to walk away.

Once he had left the tent, Artemis glared at each and every Hunter in this room. "I'm ashamed of you girls. Did you know that Zeus lifted my vow? _For_ Percy?" The Hunters eyes widened, but they remained silent. Artemis continued. "Percy could of hade me the other night, but he refused. You want to know why? For you girls! He didn't want to take things to the next step with me because he said he didn't feel right doing that until he had your trust." Artemis spat out, _very_ angry.

"He came here to in a show of good faith, because he respect me. He respects us." Many of the Hunters look down, feeling guilty at their behavior. Artemis rubbed her eyes tiredly, and walked out to go find Percy.

The Hunters stood in silence, most of them felt horrible. All except for Phoebe. "Nice going. He's already spent two years in hell, he deserves our Lady." Thalia seethed, turning on a heel and walking away. Phoebe glared at the spot she just was, and walked away in a huff.

* * *

Percy groaned as he sat on a log over looking a frozen lake, cursing that damn huntress. His eye hurt like hell, and he thinks he twisted an ankle in the fall. But honestly, he didn't blame her. In fact, he wasn't even mad. He deserved it. He killed Annabeth.

The Demi-God winced, feeling Artemis rage. "She is _maaaad._ " He chuckled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He kind of picked up the habit back on Olympus a few days ago, when his nightmares got bad enough.

He lit it, inhaling deeply, sighing as he puffed smoke into the chilly air. He looked around, admiring the beauty of the park. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but there were quite a few inches beneath his feet. It really was pretty. "Huh. If the Hunters don't kill me, I think I could get used to living out here." He joked dryly, inhaling more smoke.

"Percy?" He heard a familiar voice call out. He looked over, seeing a guilty looking Thalia trudge up to him through the snow. "Hey Thals." He greeted her, blowing out smoke. His cousin smiled slightly, taking a seat next to him. She watched as he took another draw from his smoke, and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you smoke?" She asked, plucking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a hit herself. Percy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the frozen lake. "I dunno, just kinda picked it up I guess." Thalia nodded, blowing out smoke rings. Percy chucked, taking his cig back from her. "Check this out." He said, as he stared at the water. Suddenly, some of the liquid broke out from the frozen surface, flying over to them like a dragon in the air. Percy twirled his fingers, bending the water into a small cyclone, and blew smoke into it.

Thalia watched amazed as the cyclone drew in the smoke as the water formed into a ball. Percy closed his hand into a fist, as the water ball exploded, forcing the smoke up into what resembled a mushroom cloud from a nuke. "That...is so dope." Percy chuckled at her amazement, flicking the cigarette butt into the hole he made in the lake.

"Listen...about what happened-" Percy cut her off with the wave of his hand, smiling gently. "Its over. I'm not mad, just had a few emotions bottled up." Thalia couldn't help but smile. Percy was too kind. Even after all the pain he had went through, he was still smiling. Thalia would never admit it, but she always looked up to him. That made it even worse when he had disappeared.

They spent the next few minutes joking around and laughing. Of all things, it was moments like this Percy missed the most. Just being happy, laughing and joking around with his friends.

"Ya know, everyone at Camp Half-Blood is gonna be so happy to see you." She said, smiling. Percy's eyes widened, as he looked down. He had to tell her. He had to tell her what he had done, and hope she would forgive him. "Um...well-" Percy stopped, staring over Thalia's shoulders with wide eyes. Thalia raised an eyebrow, turning to gaze at what had grabbed her cousins attention.

Her eyes widened as well, seeing almost the whole Hunt standing behind them. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Percy cleared his throat. "Something I can help you all with?" He asked, void of emotion. One of the Hunters from lunch, Atlanta he remembered, stepped forward.

"Uh, we wanted to apologize for our behavior. We acted quite unbecoming of the Hunters of Artemis, and Milady was right. We appreciate you thinking of us before you acted on Lady Artemis, and we're willing to give you a chance." She looked down. "If you can forgive us that is." She finished. Percy smiled widely, some of the mirth returning to his eyes. "Of course. I hope we can get along. " The Hunters smiled back, deciding the boy wasn't so bad.

* * *

Artemis smiled as she leaned against a nearby tree, watching her Hunters apologize to Percy. She wasn't as worried anymore, more than sure that as long as they gave him a chance, Percy would win them over in no time. However, the silver eyed Goddess frowned when she noticed her second lieutenant, Phoebe, was not among the girls in the group. Her frown deepened, she knew Phoebe was going to be trouble. But she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. _"One day at a time."_ She thought, accepting her victories.

* * *

Percy groaned as he sat up, extending his arms and arching his back in a deep stretch, yawning as he shook the sleepiness out of his body. Artemis had given him a tent to sleep in, deciding it was best to hold off on sleeping together until the Hunters got to know him better. Hearing the stories of what Hunters did to male genitalia when pissed off, Percy whole heartedly agreed with her, taking it one step further by placing his tent a short distance away from the main camp, not wanting to take any chances with the girls. Well, Phoebe to be exact. Percy was still wary of the girl, deciding it best to stay out of her way for a while. "Not like that'll help any..." He muttered tiredly, scratching his head. He didn't get much sleep last night, well no more than he did any night since what happened at Camp Half-Blood.

He was slowly getting used to living out here, the Hunters and Artemis training him in how to survive in the forest. They had tried to teach him archery, but...well, Percy decided he's not quite cut out for it. The Hunters were slowly opening up to him. The more recent additions were easier to talk to, their dislike of men not quite as deep as some of their elder sisters. But he wasn't lonely, Thalia kept him company, Artemis as well when she wasn't busy with her godly duties.

The past few weeks of training with the hunters was brutal, but was defiantly paying off. He had gained back some weight and muscle, but his frame remained slim and lean, his skin seemingly impossible to tan, keeping its pale shade. Though, Percy had felt different ever since his transformation a few weeks ago. He was stronger than he had ever been, but what impressed him most was his speed. He was fast, really fast. When he ran, it felt like time had slowed down. Within a matter of seconds, Percy had dressed himself, donning his outfit of black leather arm guards with matching knee-high boots, black slim-fit jeans on his legs, along with dark golden colored t-shirt covered by a hooded black cloak that ended at his wrists with a dark golden trim along the bottom and trim of the hood, covering his torso. Artemis had Hephaestus make the cloak along with the arm guards and boots, infusing them with magic to make them defensive to replace armor. When asked why it was all black, Artemis only responded with a smirk, saying 'Black was definitely his color.' Though Percy didn't know if he agreed with her, feeling like a son of Hades more than a son of Poseidon.

Percy sped off, skidding to a halt in front of a startled Phoebe tending over the fire. "Morning." Percy greeted passively. Phoebe stared at him bug eyed as Percy knelt down in front of the fire, holding out his hands in hopes of warming up in the chilly morning air. "What?" Percy asked as he his eyes watched the dancing flames. Phoebe only huffed, crossing her arms from her seat on a stump. "How the hell do you do that?" She asked, glaring at the flames. Percy only shrugged in response, pulling his hood over his head. "I dunno. Something happened to me before I came here, and ever since I've been able to move like that." Phoebe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Something?" She asked. Percy nodded under his hood, closing his eyes. "Something." He repeated. Phoebe let the subject go, clearly he had no idea what had happened either.

The settled into a steel silence, content with watching the flames. No other Hunter had woken up yet, the sun just barely rising over the horizon. "Phoebe." Percy broke the silence. The girl in question gruffed. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. Phoebe didn't respond, taken back by his sudden question. "Cause you're just a worthless male that has somehow managed to trick Lady Artemis." Percy expected that answer, considering it was the same one he got every time he asked her that question. "But if I'm not?" He retorted. Phoebe only scoffed, throwing her glare back at him. "What says you aren't?" Percy thought about his answer. "Because I'm sitting here." Phoebe's glare lessened. "I get that you don't like me, but you never will if you don't give me a chance." The Demi-God looked at her, sea-green eyes peering at her from under his hood. "That's all I'm asking for."

Phoebe stared at him, before sighing. "You are one stubborn bastard." She muttered, scratching the back of her head. "Fine." Percy smirked, and nodded. Then he suddenly sped off, disappearing from his spot. Phoebe gazed where he just was in confusion, only to just back in shock as he reappeared right where he was, this time holding...a skinned elk? "Stop doing that!" She hissed, punching him in the arm. Percy laughed as he held up the elk. "We better get breakfast started, you girls are a pain when you're hungry." Phoebe chuckled dryly, as she helped Percy set up the animal over the fire.

One by one, the girls walked out of their tents, waving at the two while yawning. Some joined them by the fire, while others went to check on stuff around camp, others going down to the freezing lake to wash off. Percy grimaced. First time he washed in that lake, he got so delirious from the cold he forgot he could easily warm the water up. Artemis joined him on the ground, smiling. Percy couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her bed tangled hair. "Nice hair." He commented slyly, receiving a slap to the chest from the tired Goddess. Who knew gods could get groggy, go figure.

Thalia rolled her eyes from across them, rubbing her hands together to generate some warmth. "This is gonna take some getting used to." She said watching Percy try to straighten out some of the tangles in the Goddess's hair, the other Hunters nodding in agreement. Percy laughed as Artemis's face reddened. "Hurry up and finish breakfast." Percy groaned, trying to eat as slowly as possible. Today was the day Artemis decided if he was ready to get out into the field. Of course that meant going 1v1 with her, something Percy _really_ wasn't looking forward to.

Phoebe's eyes widened in excitement. "Today's the day, right?" Thalia asked, looking up from her plate. Percy nodded begrudgingly, clearly dreading what was about to happen. Artemis laughed at the devious smirk that made its way on Thalia's face. "Don't worry Perce, I'm sure you'll walk away mostly intact." Percy glared at her, catching the _"mostly."_

After finishing breakfast, Artemis grabbed Percy's hand as she stood. The Demi-God groaned, as Artemis smirked at him. "Come on girls!" She shouted, gaining cheers and laughs as the group walked from the camp and into the forest, making their way into a clearing used for archery and combat training, dummies and targets dotted the field.

The Hunters back up a ways, settling onto some stands in front of the two. Artemis pulled out her wepon of choice, a long dark wooden bow lined with silver, depictions of the moon imbedded on the front. On the bottom and top of the bow were mounted two detachable daggers, making the bow suitable for close-quators combat. Artemis reached behind her back, drawing an arrow from her quiver smirking. "Ready?" She asked, watching as Percy closed his eyes and held his right hand out to the side. A black mist formed in the air, morphing in Percy's hand as it dissipated, Anisos held proudly in his hand. Percy's eyes opened, and unbeknownst to anyone, his eyes flickered golden.

"Ready." He called out, taking his battle stance, holding his sword low. Artemis smiled, and in the blink of an eye she notched the arrow and fired. Percy felt his legs tense. Suddenly, it seemed like the arrow was in slow motion. Percy held his hand up and caught the arrow, mere inches from his eye. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Impressive." She called out. Percy smirked, tossing the arrow to the side and shrugging. Suddenly, he rolled away as Artemis fired off two more arrows. Percy tumbled, looking at the Goddess in shock as she already had notched another silver tipped arrow. _"She's not playing."_ Percy thought as he quickly swiped the arrow out of the air with his sword, taking off in a sprint. Artemis's eyes followed as fast as they could, seeing just a black blur running circles around her. His speed was seriously impressive. Then, the goddess whirled around just in time to block a strike from Percy sword, the Demi-God not missing a beat as he quickly sped off, running past the Goddess trying to land a strike in, but was having trouble getting past her defenses.

Meanwhile, the Hunters watched on in shock. "Amazing, he's so fast!" Diana cried out, watching the battle with wide eyes. Phoebe nodded numbly, slightly freaked out by Percy's speed. Thalia watched the match intensively. "They seem evenly matched." She muttered, impressed that Percy could keep up with Artemis after only a few weeks of training. Phoebe scoffed, snapping out of her amazement. "Oh please, Artemis could easily take him down. She's just holding back." Thalia turned to retort, but haltered. She was right. Percy had made a lot of progress, but he was still rusty in his technique. Though Artemis had trouble keeping up with his blinding speed.

"Oh come on Percy!" Artemis shouted as her bladed bow locked with Percy's sword. The Demi-God smirked at the Goddess, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared. Percy raised his blade, _"This is my chance!"_ Suddenly, he stopped. Standing in front of Artemis, stood the familiar form of a smirking Kronos, glowing golden eyes peering into Percy.

Percy felt his legs being swept out from under him, and before he knew it he was laying flat on the ground, arrow notched and pointed at his throat. "I win!" Artemis chirped as the Hunters cheered. Percy blinked as he looked up at Artemis, confusion underlining his features. "What?" He asked dumbly. Artemis smirked at him, and offered a hand to help him up. Percy gazed at the hand and slowly took it, standing up. "Don't feel bad, you did great. I'd say you're more than ready to get out there." Percy nodded numbly, eyes glued to the spot where he _swear_ he saw Kronos. What was wrong with him? Is he losing his mind?

Artemis eyed him, she knew something was up. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a warm hand on his arm. Percy jumped slightly, turning to the Goddess. He got lost in his thoughts, but quickly smiled at her. She already had enough on her plate, Percy didn't want to worry her only more with his delusions.

"I'm fine." He said, turning on his heel and walking away. He needed to go see Apollo. Artemis watched Percy walk away, silver eyes boring into his back. _"I'm sorry, Artemis. But this is something I need to handle on my own."_

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's the end of the chapter. Like I said, I'll try to get a new charger as quickly as I can, just bear with me. Till next time, peace out guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys? Don't be too mad? I finally got my charger if it helps. Tbh I'm not gonna give ya any excuses, I never got another charger and just got busy with life, lol. Anyways, finally got it and I'm back. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Don't own PJO. Obviously.**

* * *

"So tell me about how it feels when you run." Apollo said, tapping the end of his pencil on his lip. Percy had come up to Olympus, behind Artemis's back. It wasn't really any trouble, he just had to wait until everyone was asleep and run back to Olympus. It only took about a hour, and Percy didn't really get tired when he ran.

"It's...amazing." Was all Percy could think to say, that truly felt like it was the only way to describe how it felt. "It's like I'm moving a million miles per hour, but at the same time it feels like normal running. I can feel power just flowing through me when I run, it's almost like time slows down." Apollo raised an eyebrow at Percy's words. "You said time slows down?" Percy looked at Apollo, and nodded. Suddenly, Apollo's normal bright blue eyes grew dark and weary, as he furiously scribbled down on his notepad.

"Uh...Apollo?" Percy asked, perplexed at the God's sudden change in demeanor. Apollo sighed, and placed his pencil down on his notepad. "Percy..." He began. "Did Kronos do anything strange to you back in your time in Tartarus?" Percy's eyes widened at Apollo's question. "W-What? What does that have to do with anything?" Percy really didn't like thinking back to his time in Tartarus, choosing not to relive through all the painful memories. "Just answer the question. Please." Apollo spoke desperately. Percy couldn't help but stare at the Sun God in shock. It was rare to see Apollo this frightened. "Um..." Percy mumbled, placing his hand on his chin in deep thought. "Well...Kronos did a lot of strange things to me but...there was this one time." Apollo sat forward, listening intently. "When I first entered Tartarus, I managed to escape Kronos. He was still weak from our fight. But I was too." Percy closed his eyes, memories flooding through his head. "I managed to hide out for a few days, but Kronos's lackeys tracked me down. They brought me to him, and they..." Percy groaned as pain shot through his head, leaning over. Apollo jumped up, placing his hands on Percy's shoulders. "You okay?!" Percy nodded, waving his hand. It felt like trying to remember what happened hurt.

"They brought me to this cliff, and chained me down onto some sort of alter." Apollo nodded, his heart beat quickening. "Kronos began saying something in Greek, I think." Percy gripped his hair, pain searing through his head. "Ah! Fuck! A-And then..." Percy's eyes widened, and he slowly looked up at Apollo. The Sun God gasped, seeing Percy's iris's had turned gold, and blood drip from his eyes. "An eclipse." Percy spoke monotone as he fell from his chair and onto the floor. "Oh shit!" Apollo cursed as he turned Percy over, seeing the Demi-God unconscious.

After checking to see if Percy was okay, Apollo placed a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling very sick. "The Black Sun of Tartarus." Apollo whispered, fear filling his body. _"If Percy had truly seen the Black Sun, we are all damned."_

* * *

Artemis yawned as she sat up in her fur-lined cot, hugging herself to generate some warmth in the cold morning air. She shook her head, and stepped off the cot, dressing herself in her usual hunter attire. She walked out of her tent, seeing half the Hunt had already awoken.

Thalia smirked as she looked over at the goddess, biting her lip to keep from laughing at her unruly bed hair. "Percy put you through the ringer last night, eh Milady?" Artemis's head snapped towards her lieutenant, scowling despite the blush on her cheeks.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" Phoebe asked, poking the fire with a stick. Artemis crossed her arms, sitting down beside Thalia. "I don't know. Maybe he went for a walk?" Phoebe sighed, throwing the stick into a bush. "Damn, and I wanted him to warm the water." Thalia popped a blueberry in her mouth. "Going to take a bath?" She asked while chewing. Phoebe nodded, slinging her towel over her shoulder. "Yeah. You coming?" Thalia nodded, quickly finishing off her breakfast. "Coming Milady?" Thalia asked while she stood. Artemis shook her head, watching the fire. "I'll catch up." Thalia responded with a quick 'okay,' before walking off with Phoebe.

Artemis sighed, blowing lightly at the flames. She thought back to what he had said the other day. _"Let me gain the Hunters trust. And then..."_ She chuckled lightly, remembering the embarrassed look on his face. The goddess wondered what her past self would say, knowing that 'Artemis the Huntress' was going to throw away thousands of years of chastity away for a 18 year-old son of Poseidon. Still...she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to it. And when that time came...

"Wow oh wow, you call me the pervert yet your thinking of such things." Artemis smiled as her cheeks turned red, turning her head to see her boyfriend.

"You _are_ the pervert." Artemis stated as she walked over to Percy, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You just infect me with your disgusting thoughts." Percy chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "How do you always manage to make me out to be the bad guy?" Artemis hummed, tilting her head. To Percy it was insufferably adorable. "Because you tainted a pure maiden." She retorted, smiling brightly. Percy smirked, and kissed her cheek. "Your welcome." Artemis laughed heartedly.

"Where have you been?" She asked, burring her face into his chest. Percy bit his lip. She knew when he was lying, another one of the so called 'perks' of intertwined fates. "Apollo wanted to give me another little check up." Percy said, praying that it would work. It wasn't _technically_ a lie, but he knew she would scold him if she thought it was. "Hmm, I think he's trying to take you away from me." She said. Percy's eyes widened, it actually worked. He had to hold in a sigh of relief, and chuckled. "Keep up the attitude and he just might." Artemis slapped his chest. "Cheeky." She unraveled herself from him, but the devious smirk on her face remained. "You know, the Hunters have all gone to bathe." Percy raised a eyebrow. "They have? I should probably go warm the water up for them. _"_ Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, raising a eyebrow. "So you'd rather see my Hunters naked?"

At that Percy's eyes widened, and he quickly raised his hands up in surrender. "No, no!" Artemis smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Good, because I happen to know of another lake in the opposite direction, would you care to join me?" She asked sultry. At that Percy's eyebrows raised, sensing her mood. "Oh?" Artemis smiled and led him by the hand, walking away from the camp. "I just want to make sure a brutish male like you knows how to properly clean himself." Percy laughed. He never would of guessed it, but Artemis can be quite the devil.

As they walked hand in hand, Percy's mind drifted to what had actually happened earlier this morning.

* * *

 _Percy groaned, vomiting into the trash bin Apollo had set beside the hospital bed for him. He had just woken up, and before he could even speak he felt sick to his stomach. "Ugh, can I just commit hara-kiri?" Percy groaned as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. He didn't have anything left in his stomach, so this time poor trash bin-san got a helping of stomach acid._

 _Percy panted as he flopped back in the hospital bed, sweat dotting his forehead. Apollo handed Percy a handkerchief while pushing the trash can into the other side of the room. "Thanks." Percy said, wiping his mouth. Apollo only nodded, pulling up a chair beside the bed, giving the boy time to collect himself._

 _After a few more moments of silence, Apollo spoke. "Percy, do you know what happens on the eclipse?" Percy's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the Sun Gods sudden question. "Uhhh, dogs go ape-shit cause they get day and night confused?" Apollo chuckled, and shook his head. "Close, but not quite. The eclipse is a very cautious day for the Gods. We lose a lot of power during the duration of the eclipse, even losing the ability to sense other being of the Pantheon. Namely monsters, Titans, and Demi-Gods. Whereas the Gods loose power on that day, Demi-Gods gain extraordinary strength. Monsters become more agitated, and Titans remain unaffected. Though, it's even tougher on me and Artemis, since it effects our domains specifically."_

 _Percy's eyes widened at this information. Information that could be disastrous in the hands of an enemy. "Interesting...but where is this coming from?" Apollo eyed him warily, as if mentally debating something. "By any chance," Apollo spoke. "have you ever heard of the Ritual of the Black Sun?" Percy's eyes widened. Suddenly, his headache returned in full force, and his eyes started to tingle. It almost felt like he could hear distorted screaming from far away._

 _Percy groaned as he held his head, but quickly waved his hand before Apollo could voice his concern. "I'm fine. No, I've never heard of it. What is it?" Apollo scratched his head, before standing up and pushing his chair away._

 _"We'll save it for the next council meeting, I don't really specialize in forbidden magic. Besides," Apollo smirked as he pointed at a clock on the wall. "Don't you have to get back soon?" At the gods words, Percy's head snapped towards the clock, seeing it was almost past 10. "Fuck! I gotta go, thanks Apollo!" Percy said as he quickly stood up out of bed, putting on his vambracers and throwing his black butt-length cloak over his shoulders, and speeding out of the room._

 _Apollo gazed at the doorway with wide eyes. "Holy shit, he's fast."_

* * *

"Helloooo? Goddess to Percy? You haven't abandoned ship on me, have you?" Artemis said while tugging on his cloak, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Percy blinked, and smiled at her. "Not yet." Artemis gave him a weird look, before smiling and motioning in front of her. "Well we're here."

Percy looked out, seeing a smaller lake in front of him than the once closer to camp. It was surrounded by trees, hiding it from the view of prying eyes. "It's pretty." Percy said, admiring the view around them. Artemis nodded beside him, "It is. So, you ready?"

"Hm?" Percy said as he turned to look at her, before his breath caught in his throat. Artemis was currently in the process of removing her shirt, already discarded her silver parka. Her flat, pale stomach was already enough to take his breath away, but he didn't even have words when she fully removed her shirt, exposing her breasts.

The goddess looked over at him, and couldn't suppress the giggle when she saw his mouth hanging open. "Hey..." She said, breaking him out of his trance. "I've never really done this before...you undress too." Percy couldn't speak, he was too enamored with her beauty. Her pale skin, her breasts, although on the small side, which didn't bother Percy at all, toped with cherry pink nipples, her slender shoulders, her face flushed red...if it wasn't so cold, Percy would have over heated. He quickly shook his head. "Y-yeah.."

 **-*Warning, there be a le** **mon coming me mates*-**

Percy removed his cloak, along with his vambracers and set them on a rock, before stripping himself of his boots, shirt, and jeans, leaving him clad only in boxers. Boxers with a noticeable tent.

Artemis glanced at the sight, and felt heat pooling between her legs. With all the training he had gone through, Percy had already gained back much muscle on his slim frame. Artemis stared at his chest, the scars only seemed to make him even sexier. "Gods..." She muttered, and Percy gave an embarrassed chuckle. "My thoughts exactly." He replied, glancing once again at her breasts, her nipples already hard, from the cold or her own arousement, dealers choice. "Percy...would you mind helping me with my pants?" She questioned with an innocent look on her face, laying down on his cloak.

Percy gave an audible gulp, and leaned over to unbutton her jeans. He struggled at first, causing him to curse and Artemis giggle, before the button finally popped. Percy once again gulped as he pulled down her zipper, seeing her pink panties with white frills. Percy raised an eyebrow, looking up at his girlfriend. "I didn't think you were the type to wear girly underwear." Artemis looked away, a blush evident on her face. "Maybe I wore them for you." She stated. Percy's eyes widened, before he grit his teeth. She was too much for him.

He hooked his thumb around the hem of her jeans, and slowly pulled them down her long, pale legs. She raised her legs slightly, making it easier for the poor Half-Blood to pull them off completely. After discarding the pants into the growing pile of clothing, Artemis heard Percy suck in a breath of oh so fresh air, as he stared at the _very_ obvious wet spot on the crotch of her panties.

He simply stared for a moment, before his brain finally gave his mouth the signal to move.

"Your wet." Artemis reached beside her, and picked up one of Percy's vambracers, before throwing it at him. "You don't have to state the obvious!" She shouted, feeling extremely embarrassed. Percy chuckled as he ducked under his armguard. "Sorry." He said, only getting a annoyed 'humph' in response. Percy placed his hand on her knee, slowly running it up to her thigh, marveling at the feeling of her warm flesh beneath his touch. Artemis let out a shaky breath as his fingers got closer to the spot she so desperately wanted him to touch. His hand traveled higher, stopping when he reached the hem of her panties.

"U-um, can I?" He asked, obviously as nervous as she was. Still, it warmed her heart that he asked even though he knew she would let him. The goddess smiled warmly at him. "Yes." Percy nodded, slowly pinching the edge, and pulling the garment down. She kicked them off, and placed her hand over her crotch. "Y-You want to see it." It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Percy nevertheless nodded furiously. Artemis laughed slightly, and slowly spread her legs, as she lifted her hand from her crotch.

Percy almost let it out right then and there.

She was cleanly shaven, the lips of her core were pink and slightly puffy, and _very_ wet. Percy felt like his boner was about to pierce his boxers. Artemis looked away, her pale cheeks blood red, before sitting up until she was face to face with Percy's hard-on. "Let me take yours off..." Artemis mumbled, looking up at Percy with _those_ eyes. Percy bit his lip, he was so turned on he was pretty sure he'd cum from the breeze. Artemis fisted his boxers, and slowly pulled them down, struggling with the piece of cloth when it got caught on his erection, before forcefully pulling them down when his dick suddenly sprung out, almost hitting her nose.

Artemis couldn't help the gasp that had escaped her mouth. She wasn't expecting him to be so... _big_. "Wow..." Was all she could say, eyeing the monster in front of her. Percy laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I'll take that as a compli-" He was cut off with a gasp when Artemis suddenly wrapped her small hand around him. When she heard the gasp, she quickly let go, looking up at him with confusion shinning in her bright silver eyes. "Sorry, did that hurt?" She asked, completely unaware she was about to get showered when there was no shower around.

Percy let out a weak laugh, trying his best to regain his composure. "N-Nah, it felt...REALLY good." He stuttered. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and smirked. She grabbed his dick again, feeling it pulse in her hand. She lifted it slightly, as if studying it. Then, she stroked it, deciding it fit all-too-well in her hand.

The goddess resumed stroking, much to the relief of the suffering boy as he let out a pleasurable sigh. Artemis ran her thumb over the head, wiping up some of the pre-cum. "Does it feel good?" She asked him, switching from sitting on the rock to on her knees on the cold grass by the lake. "More than I'd like to admit." Percy said sheepishly.

"Good." Was all she said, taking it a step further when she decided to lick the head. Percy let his head lay back, silent curses escaping his lips. He'd like to think he'd last longer than this, but the incredibly sexy goddess kneeling in front of him was making it extremely difficult. "U-Um, Artemis something's gonna come if you keep that up." Artemis looked up at him wide eyed, catching his meaning and quickly wrapping her mouth around him completely, sucking and licking him while she bobbed her head. Percy's hips buckled as he fisted her hair. "Ah, fuck!" He cursed as his orgasm hit him, and creamy white cum spurted into her mouth and down her throat. The goddess's eyes widened, and removed her mouth from him with an audible 'pop,' squealing when another unexpected spurt shot out and landed on her cheek.

Percy panted, placing his hands on his knees while he watched his lover collet his cum from her cheek onto her finger, dipping it in her mouth and sucking it clean. "Y-You swallowed it?" He said, to which she responded with a bright smile and nod.

Percy sighed, smiling as he crouched down and wiped up a little bit of his seed that had dribbled out on her chin with his thumb, before she quickly grabbed his hand and licked his thumb clean. Artemis giggled slightly when Percy went bug eyed at her actions. "It wasn't as bad as I expected..." She admitted shyly, the blush never leaving her face.

Artemis let out a surprised yelp when Percy pushed her to the ground, smashing his lips to hers. She quickly reciprocated, kissing him back with equal passion, when she moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers rub her between her legs. Percy broke the kiss, before placing his lips back onto her jaw, kissing and nipping lightly as he went down to her neck and then her collarbone as he spread her lips, his finger rubbing and circling the small, tight hole of her snatch. Artemis bit her lip, soft moans and whimpers escaping her lips as Percy slowly went down, teasing her.

Percy stopped when he reached her breasts, taking a moment to admire the beauty of her pale flesh. He then took a nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking it while he slowly slid a finger inside of her, forcing her to release a drawn out moan. Gods, it was music to his ears, and he intended to make them much louder.

"Ah, ah! Percy..." Artemis moaned when she felt his finger curl inside her, scraping the roof of her insides. He was good at this, maybe a little too good. Though before she could voice her concerns, she moaned out loudly when she felt Percy's tongue flick her clit. Percy smirked, liking that reaction as he did it again, this time moving his finger in and out of her. "Oh Gods, Percy!" She moaned, feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer. Percy felt his dick throb, the combination of her moans, her body sheened in sweat as she writhed underneath him, her tight walls clamping down on his finger, it was too much stimulus for the previously inexperienced Demi-God.

Deciding to finish her off, Percy pulled his finger out of her, electing a disappointed whimper from the goddess underneath him, quickly being replaced by a moan/sigh of relief when Percy shoved his tongue inside of her, his thumb working small circles on her clit while his tongue licked and wiggled around inside of her.

Artemis whimpered, grabbing a fistfuls of Percy's hair as her hips began to shake. "P-Percy, ahh, I'm gonna cum!" Percy looked up at her, and thrusted his tongue inside of her as she cried out, and a sudden influx of juices invaded his mouth.

Artemis breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling as Percy removed his tongue from her, wiping his mouth. Artemis sat up, a sheepish smile on her face. "That was amazing." Percy blushed, but smiled in pride. Artemis's smile fell slightly, she suddenly looked slightly insecure. "Artemis?" Percy asked, sensing the change in her mood. "What is it?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. "Well..." She spoke, looking down to toy with her fingers. "Um...have you done this before? You were really good at it." Percy blinked, before he bust out laughing. Artemis whined, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Don't laugh at me!" Percy chuckled, grabbing her wrist and removing her hands from her face. When she looked at him, he gave her a gentle smile. "This is my first time doing something like this." He said, cupping her cheek. Artemis smiled brightly, happy it was his first time too. "Hmmm, but what about you? That blow job was a little too good for a maiden goddess." He said, his smile morphing into his trade-mark crooked smirk. Artemis scowled, slapping him on the chest.

"You know the answer to that, idiot." Percy laughed, rubbing the red mark on his chest. "Well...you know, I think I have the girls trust by now." At that, Artemis eye's widened as her blushed intensified. "Percy..." She whispered, her heart suddenly thumping much harder now. Percy's smirk turned back into a smile, he lovingly stroked his thumb on her cheek.

"I love you." He said, gently kissing her on the cheek. Artemis felt her eyes well up, feeling the love Percy was conveying to her when he touched his string with hers.

"Percy...I -" She was interrupted when she heard Atlanta shout "Lady Artemis!"

 ***Sorry guys, maybe next time heh heh***

Percy's eyes widened, as he quickly stood up. "Shit, sorry Artemis." He said, and before she could even blink, Percy had grabbed his clothes and zoomed off into the forest.

Artemis sat there, staring at the spot where Percy was slightly dumbfounded. Then it set in, and Artemis grew _very_ pissed. The goddess huffed, and quickly jumped into the lake, cursing when the freezing water touched her. _"Great. We didn't even get to the good part, and he isn't around to warm the water up."_ She thought, only getting more angry. She waited patiently for her Hunter to find her, using the time to clean her body of sweat and was her hair.

She turned around when she heard snow crunching under boots, and saw Atlanta walk up to the lake. "Yes, what is it?" Artemis asked, trying to hide her foul mood. Atlanta looked around, and spoke. "Lord Apollo is here, he said he wanted to discuss something with you." Artemis nodded, and told her she would be there soon. After she left, Artemis sighed and finished cleaning, drying off and putting her clothes back on.

* * *

Percy smirked when he saw Artemis flash into camp, sensing her angry mood. Though he didn't blame her, he was just as pissed as her, albeit he felt more pent up than angry. He smiled and waved when she spotted him, and pointed in the direction of her tent. Artemis nodded, and motioned for him to follow.

Artemis stepped inside the tent, with Percy right behind her. The Sun God turned around from his position leaned over the table, and smiled when he saw the two. "Ah, my favorite sister and hero. What brings you two to my humble abode?" He finished with a slight bow. Percy smirked while Artemis scowled, in no mood for her brothers antics.

"If you came to my camp just to goof off, then you can leave it as a pin cushion." Artemis harked harshly, whereas Apollo only smiled in response, more than use to his sisters threats. "I just came by to inform you two that there will be a council meeting next week. You, Percy, and the Hunt are required to come." Artemis knit her eyebrows at his words. "Why my girls?" She asked, crossing her arms. Suddenly, Apollo broke out in a sweat, obviously nervous. "That's just what father said." He answered weakly. Artemis narrowed her eyes, her brother couldn't be a worse liar.

"Fine, we'll be there." She responded coolly, deciding to let the matter go. Honestly, she just wanted to be alone with Percy at the time. Apollo sighed, not even trying to hide his relief, and quickly flashed out of the tent. Percy chuckled from the other side of the room, sitting in a fur-lined chair. "And they say the moon is smaller than the sun." Artemis laughed, taking her usual seat in Percy's lap. "We didn't get to finish what we started." Artemis said, disappointment underlying her tone. Percy nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We'll have another chance." He spoke softly, where as Artemis just grumbled and pouted. Percy smirked. "I know I know, I'm pent up too. Why don't we go find a something to vent our frustrations on?" At his words, Artemis eyes lit up, her previously depressed mood gone. "Hmmm, I think we can find something challenging." She said as she closed her eyes, searching for a monster strong enough to give them some fun. Suddenly she jumped up, smiling.

"It just so happens the Nemean Lion has reformed, and it's only a few states over." Percy smiled, jumping up. "Whoever deals the killing blow keeps the pelt?" Artemis smiled, looking at him. "Hmmm, I have no need for it. You on the other hand, are in trouble if you lose that cloak during a fight." Percy looked down, seeing his dark golden tee-shirt under his cloak. "Hm, I guess so. Though, fur isn't really my thing." Artemis hugged, grabbing his hand. "I'll take it to Hephaestus." And with that she flashed them out.

* * *

"I think he's holding a grudge." Artemis joked dryly as Percy jumped back, avoiding a swipe of the enraged lions claws.

"Oh really, you think so?!" Percy shouted, yelping in quite the unmanly manner as he avoided another attack, zooming away to put some distance between him and the bloodthirsty beast. "So, how should we approach this?" Artemis asked, materializing besides him. Percy took a knee, stabbing Anisos into the ground. "Lets split up, go right, try to get him off balance. I'll handle the rest." Percy said, gazing at the black glass-like sword. "I want to put this beauty to the test." Artemis smirked, and ran off. Percy stood, glaring at the mythical lion as he twirled his blade. "Come get me." He said as he flipped the blade, holding it icepick style.

The Nemean Lion roared, and charged at the Demi-God. "Come on, come on." Percy muttered as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing Artemis a safe distance away. She looked back, and awaited his signal.

Percy held his ground and the lion got closer and closer, until it was only a few feet away from him. And then it lounged. "Percy!" Artemis shouted. Suddenly, Percy sped forward and jumped up to meet the lion, spinning around in the air. He slashed at the lion, using his speed to accelerate his spin, and cut the lions mouth, giving it a Joker-like smile all the way do to it's neck. "Fire!" Percy shouted as he landed.

Artemis let loose, firing arrow after arrow at blinding speed. It was dead before it hit the ground. "Woo-hoo! That was amazing, Percy." Percy smiled as Artemis walked up to him, dispelling Anisos and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Yeah, I'm a little amazed myself." Artemis smirked, placing a hand on his chest. "You know, seeing you take down the lion, moving so fast...it was quite the turn-on." Percy raised an eyebrow, and wrapped his arm around her lower back. "Oh really?" Artemis jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Uh-huh." Was all she said as she kissed him. Percy smirked into the kiss. _"She's all over me today."_ He thought, opening his eyes.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, and fell to the ground on his back. "Get down!" He shouted as he rolled over, shielding her body as 3 black arrows pierced his back. "Percy!" Artemis shouted, quickly crawling out from under him and checking out his back. She went wide eyed, seeing the arrows in him. _"But that's impossible, the cloak should have protected him!"_ She thought, before taking a closer look. She gasped, seeing etchings carved into the shaft. "T-These are anti-warding runes!" She spoke, Percy only responded with a groan of pain. _"But the only ones who would know of these runes would be..."_ The goddess looked up, seeing 2 groups of 20 empousa step out from the forest.

Artemis quickly stood up, notching 4 arrows on her bladed-bow. _"How, this doesn't make any sense! I should of sensed them!"_ Artemis thought, her frustrations only growing. Then what happened next shocked her even more. One group of the monsters stood in front of the other group, and unlatched shields from their backs, getting into the formation of a shield-wall. **(AN. For those who don't know, a shield wall is a formation of 3 groups of soldiers lined up horizontally, one group behind the other. The first group crouch down and hold their shields up from the groud, the second group holds shields over the first group at a 50 degree angle, and the last group holds their shields up at 0 degrees. It's ment to cover all soldiers from spears, swords, and arrows.)**

Artemis blinked. That took her by surprise, that was not a tactic empousai were known for using. The group marched forward, while the second group hung back to fire arrows from a distance. Artemis cursed, quickly dismissing her bow as she grabbed Percy's arm and slung it over her shoulders. They had to retreat. The shield wall negated most of Artemis's attacks, and Percy was in no condition to fight, judging by his pale face, dotted with sweat. Artemis bit her lip. Poison.

She flashed them away just in time as the arrows impacted the ground where they were currently standing.

* * *

 **Mannnn, it feels good to be back. Sorry for any mistakes I made with the spelling or grammar, I don't have time to proof read it cause I'm going to the beach today, and wont be back till Thursday, and I just really wanted to upload this chapter today, I plan to upload the next chapter before the weekend. Till next time, peace out guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy howdy, how's it going everybody? I'm good, albeit really hungry at the moment. Don't know why I said that. Anyways...I don't really have anything else to say. Um...enjoy.**

 **I don't own shit, especially PJO.**

* * *

Sally sighed, staring a picture of her son from the young age of 9. She still couldn't believe he was gone. It hurt even worse that no one, not even the gods, could help him. It frustrated her to no end, but what could she do? Her son was stuck in a place most people didn't even know existed, and even if they did, what could they do to help? He was probably being hurt in every possible way every day.

Her eyes filled with tears, the thought of it too much for her to bear. She felt Paul sit down on the couch with her, but didn't take her eyes off the picture. "Sally." Paul said, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, and gently taking the picture out of her hands.

"You're just torturing yourself. They will find him, I know they will. Just believe that he will come back." She had told Paul the truth about Percy, about everything. While he was slightly freaked out, he did believe her, and it only made her love him more. Sally looked at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Do you really believe that?" She asked him quietly. Paul kissed her forehead, pulling her close while he looked down at the picture of his step-son. "Of course I do. And you should too." Sally nodded, sniffling as she wiped her eyes clean of tears.

* * *

Percy grunted slightly, the pain in his back still there from the attack the other day. He was currently back, once again, in the Olympus Medical Wing. He was really getting tired of this place. It has been two days since the attack after their battle with the Nemean Lion, and Artemis was...well lets say concerned. She had refused to leave his side the past two days, the poison laced arrows had taken a big toll on Percy's body. But he had grown tough over the past two years; he was more than ready to leave the night after. But of course Artemis had refused, saying 'the poison might have some after effects, so your staying and that's final.' Percy had learned by now that there was no point in arguing with her after she said 'that's final.'

"You don't have to push yourself, let me help you." Artemis spoke from her chair beside his hospital bed, acting more like a mother than a girlfriend. "I'm fine, I can at least put a shirt on." Percy had said, though he didn't know if he could follow up on it. His back ached like crazy, to the point even putting on a simple cotton tee-shirt was difficult.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Artemis huffed defiantly and stood up. "Just let me help you." She said, making her way over to him. "I said I can handle it!" Percy snapped irritability. Artemis looked at him with hurt eyes. Percy had never really yelled at her before, so the first time stung a little more than she thought it would. Yet she silently walked over to him, and grabbed the him of his shirt.

"Lift your arms." She spoke quietly. Percy looked at her, and immediately guilt washed over him. He wasn't really mad at her, he was just frustrated at being so helpless.

Percy did as she said, making a small smile etch its way on her face. "I guess that no matter how much I love you, I still have a lot to learn about you." Percy glanced at her again, feeling bad for snapping at her, mainly because he felt it whenever she got sad. Though it only made it worse when he was the one causing her sadness. "Me too." He said as she pulled his shirt down his torso.

"Need any help?" Artemis asked, extending her hand to him. Percy smiled and took it, giving it a light squeeze as an apology. Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek, understanding.

Percy spoke as they walked down the hallway. "Today's the council meeting, isn't it?" Artemis nodded, leading him around the maze of hallways. "Yeah, Apollo said father had bumped it up, seeing as your already here."

It wasn't long before they were walking through the Throne Room doors, seeing all the Gods and Hunters, minus Athena who was busy, already present. Artemis nodded while Percy waved as they walked, Artemis helping him over to Hestia's hearth. Said goddess quickly stood up and traded places with Artemis, fussing over him as she helped him sit by the hearth. "Auntie, I'm fine I promise." Percy said for the 3rd time with a smile.

Zeus looked over at Apollo, who was currently leaning back in his throne. "So what is the purpose of this council, son?" At Zeus's words, Apollo immediately straightened up. "Wait, I thought you were the one who called for this meeting, father?" Thalia spoke up, looking at the Lord of the Skies. Zeus looked at his daughter, confusion evident on his features. Artemis looked back and forth between her father and her brother, quickly putting two and two together.

"Why did you say father called for this meeting, Apollo?" Artemis spoke out. Apollo's head whirled towards her, but didn't get the chance to say anything. "Actually, why was it so important that my Hunters come as well?" Everyone in the room stared at Apollo, who looked like he was trying to sink into his throne. The comical Sun God cleared his throat and stood up. "Because we will be needing their help." Percy watched on in interest. _"Is he going to talk about that ritual?"_ He thought.

"Why do you need our help? Wouldn't Lady Artemis be more effective?" Phoebe asked, asking the question that was on the mind of the rest of the Hunt. There were a few moments of silence, before Apollo turned to the gods.

"I think Percy has been subjected to the Ritual of the Black Sun." Apollo spoke grimily. The Gods all gapped, some of them even jumping out of their thrones. "Apollo! What are you thinking, talking of such a thing in front of mortals?!" Zeus shouted, looking _very_ nervous. Before Apollo could even open his mouth, Artemis, Hestia, and Poseidon flashed in front of them, each asking the very same question. "Did you say the Ritual was preformed on Percy?!" They all but screamed, obviously scared.

Apollo gazed at them with a dark glint in his eyes. "Yes, I believe so." At his words, every immortal being in the room turned their heads to look at the Half-Blood, who suddenly looked very nervous. "W-What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked, starting to feel slightly scared. He had never seen the Gods act like this, even with Kronos came back.

They Devine's only stared at him, before quickly huddling amongst themselves whispering. "Apollo, I swear if this is another one of you ridiculous jokes, I will send you to Tartarus myself." Artemis whispered, actually hoping he was say it was then it actually be true. Apollo shook his head, not happy about it himself. "I wish I was." Poseidon stared at him in horror, turning his head to look at his son who was currently being approached by his niece.

"Percy, what is going on?" Thalia asked when she reached him, placing a hand on his arm. She looked scared. Percy shook his head, keeping his gaze locked on the whispering Gods. "I have no idea. Though, I don't think its anything good." Thalia nodded in agreement.

After a few more moments, the Gods broke their conversation, all turning to look and approach Percy. "Son, I want you think very clearly." Poseidon said, kneeling down in front of his son. "What happened when you first landed in the Pit?" Percy looked at all the gods, seeing the frightened looks on their faces. He stopped when his eyes landed on Artemis, feeling her terror more than he saw it. "W-Well uh, I managed to escape from Kronos, but it wasn't long before the monsters caught me." Poseidon nodded, motioning for him to continue. "After they caught me, we traveled for a few days, I think. We got to some sort of altar over-looking...a blood looking sea." Suddenly, Percy felt a headache come on. It hurt, a lot. It didn't even feel like a headache, more like a red hot needle twisting in his skull. Percy gripped his head, and let out a soft groan.

Artemis quickly made her way to his side, weaving through the other Gods and Hunters. She sat down beside him and took his hand, stroking his back. "Come on, Percy. You have to think, please." She said soothingly. Percy nodded, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "T-They strapped me down on a stone table, like a sacrificing altar from a movie." His head throbbed, the headache getting worse. "Fuck. Um...Kronos was there, and a lot of monsters. Like, thousands." Some of the Gods shifted, growing more restless. "They all began to chant when He cut my hand, and...sucked the blood from it." There was a shape intake of breath. "And...And..." Percy suddenly felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. His head drooped as his speech started to slur. "Hey hey hey, come on Percy stay awake!" Artemis exclaimed, shaking his shoulders to keep him away. "And what? You need to tell us, Perseus." Zeus said. Percy nodded sluggishly, and managed to squeeze out one last word before he fell forward onto his father. But everyone in the room heard it.

"Eclipse." The room was silent. The Gods could only stare at the boy, unable to speak. The shock was too great. "So its true..." Ares said, his gravel toned voice barely above a whisper. Poseidon's shoulders shook as he slowly wrapped his arms around his unconscious son. "Why...why is it him? He's already been through enough, why..." Poseidon's voice wavered, silent tears staining Percy's shirt.

Zeus gazed at his brother with pity. It was true. No one deserved that kind of fate. The King looked towards his son, Hermes. "Go get Hecate, we will need her expertise for this." Zeus spoke quietly. Hermes jumped out of his stupor, and nodded as he flashed away.

Zeus sighed, making his way back to his throne. He didn't even know what to think. The rest of the Gods made their way back to their respective seats, save Artemis, Poseidon, and Hestia. Zeus looked down, seeing his mortal daughter making her way over to him. "Um...Lord Zeus, what is going on here? Is there something wrong with Percy?" She asked, very frightened. Zeus glanced at the other Gods, pondering if he should tell them the truth.

"Just tell them, brother." Hades spoke up, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. Zeus looked at his brother, receiving only a curt nod in response. The Sky God sighed, and straightened up. "Everyone, gather around." Zeus boomed. The Hunters quickly made their way over to the King, with the other tree Gods in tow. Poseidon carried Percy over, setting him up besides his throne. Instead of returning to her own throne, Artemis chose to sit beside Percy, resting his head in her lap.

"What I am about to tell you is a very closely guarded secret here in Olympus. The punishment for speaking of this secret outside of this room is death." Zeus said solemnly, looking at each and every Hunter. Artemis glared at Zeus, displeased at him for threatening her girls. Although, she understood. She looked down at Percy, and had to keep from crying. It just couldn't be true.

The Hunters all nodded, looking a little scared. Thalia especially. "The Ritual of the Black Sun." Zeus spoke. The very words sent shivers down the spines of every god in the room. "It is a forbidden ritual, one that has never been preformed before. Its secrets were discovered in Olympus, back in the old days of yore." Thalia interjected. "What is it exactly? And what does it have to do with Percy?" Zeus suddenly looked very exhausted. His next words brought pure shock to every mortal in the room. "In the shadow of our universe, there exists a dimension that is inaccessible to even us Gods. The Void, home to the All-Creator Chaos."

Thunder clapped outside, and Zeus was not the cause. Demeter looked over at Zeus, very pale. "Brother, you should not speak that name so easily." Zeus shook his head. "They need to know." He said, before continuing. "Just like here on earth, there exists a 'Sun' in the Void. There, that 'Sun' supports all life, giving all beings from the Void immense power. You know them as 'Primordial's.'" Thalia's eyes widened. She didn't know much about the Primordial's, except that they were the direct relatives of Chaos.

"There is no way for any mortal, god, or Titan to enter, or make contact with The Void. Only the Primordial's have access. However, there is an exception." Zeus looked down at his brothers son, seeing him unconscious still. "The Ritual." Artemis spoke, her eyes glued on Percy. The Hunters turned to look at their Patron, fear evident on their faces. "The ritual is a means to summon the Black Sun from the Void." She continued, taking over from her father.

"W-What does it do?" Thalia asked. Artemis shook her head, blinking tears out of her eyes. "Anything. The Black Sun is the manifestation of the All-Creators power. Though, the Ritual can only be preformed by divine beings, Olympians and up. And even then it requires immense power, more than any god or Titan has. So, it also requires monster souls. Thousands." Thalia's hands shook, her stomach felt heavy and her chest hollow.

"We don't know what happened to Perseus." Zeus spoke, garnering everyone's attention. "What we do is that the Ritual requires a divine being, a living soul, and can only be preformed in Tartarus. Though..." Zeus paused. Thalia grew more scared by the second. "Though? Though what?!" Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy, her shoulders shaking. "When the person dies, their soul spends eternal damnation in the Void." She finished, tears dripping onto Percy.

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly Hermes and a black eyed, blonde haired woman appeared by the Throne Room doors.

"Where?! Where is the boy?!" Hecate shouted, looking around for her target. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy laying on Artemis, and quickly flashed over to them before anyone could speak. "Give me the boy!" Hecate said, pulling Percy away from the Moon Goddess. Artemis shot up, a silver dagger appearing in her hands. "Do not touch him, Hecate." Artemis seethed, the Magic Goddess only glared in response. "Artemis!" Zeus boomed. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Leave her be. We need her." Zeus spoke softly, though he didn't blame his daughter. Poseidon looked a Hecate warily, gripping his trident. The Magic Goddess was powerful and cunning, they couldn't afford to let their guard down around her.

Artemis glared, but begrudgingly stepped back. Everyone watched as Hecate looked Percy over, opening his mouth and taking a look, pulling down his eye lid and staring at him eyes. She let a intrigued 'hmmm,' before her hand started to glow white, and she pressed it to Percy's forehead. She closed her eyes, and went silent.

Everyone watched for a moment. "Well?" Hephaestus gruffed out, crossing his arms. Hecate sighed as she removed her hand from him, and opened her eyes.

"Someone put a block on his memories. I figure out what they did to him with it in place, and it's too strong to break with sheer magical power." Artemis huffed, standing beside her Hunters. "So in other words, you're useless." Hecate glared at her as a satchel materialized beside her. "No, there is something I can do." She rummaged through the bag, producing a small vile with some clear liquid in it. "What is that?" Poseidon asked, gazing wearily at the liquid.

The Mistress of Magic remained silent as she turned to the gods, giving each of them a inquisitive look before walking over to Aphrodite. "Spit in this." She said as she uncorked the vial. Aphrodite blinked. "What? Why?" Hecate rolled her eyes. "Because out of everyone in this room, you have the largest magical reserves. Now spit." She said, holding the vile in front of the beautiful goddess's face. Aphrodite looked at the other Gods, before shrugging and spitting in the vile.

Hecate nodded her thanks and strode back over to the still unconscious Percy, shaking the vile. She kneeled down in front of him, and downed the contents of the glass tube. "What are you going to do?" Artemis asked, confused. Hecate didn't answer as she suddenly smashed her lips on Percy's. Artemis stood there in shock, watching the Goddess of the Mist make out with the love of her life. "Damn, lucky bastard." Could be heard from Hermes. Apollo chuckled before gasping, quickly flashing in front of his sister who was currently walking towards the preoccupied goddess, dagger gripped tightly in her hand.

"Now now, Arty. Just let her do her thing." Apollo said nervously, flinching under the deadly glare of his enraged sister. Artemis didn't say anything, turning her gaze just in time to see Hecate shove her tongue down his throat.

Artemis closed her eyes, her knuckles turning white. The dagger in her hand actually shattered from the force of her grip. Apollo let out a high pitched squeal, crouching down and covering his head with his hands, like he was protecting himself from a tornado. Phoebe chuckled, and whispered to the other Hunters. "He's gonna die."

Hecate removed herself from Percy, standing up. "He should be awake any moment now. He can tell you anything you don't know." She said. Zeus nodded. "Thank you for your help, Hecate." She nodded curtly, turning her gaze to Artemis. Hecate smirked, seeing her silver eyes bright with rage. She looked back at Percy. "Delicious." She said, licking her lips and flashing out of the room.

Artemis let out a low growl. "The next time I see her, I'm putting a arrow between her eyes." Zeus stifled a chuckle. "Apollo." His son looked up, still crouched beneath his smaller sister. "Take Percy back to the Medical Wing, let him rest. We will hear what he has to say tomorrow." Apollo nodded, before looking back at his sister fearfully. "U-Um, just come when you're ready." He said, before rushing over to Percy and flashing out, wanting to get away from his sister as fast as possible.

Artemis sighed, rubbing her temples in hopes of relieving her headache. "Are you okay Milady?" Thalia asked, stepping forward. Artemis turned around, looking at her. She didn't look much better, her normally electric blue eyes held a unnerved look to them. Artemis decided it was best to let her Hunters return to camp.

"I'm fine, just tired as I'm sure you girls are too. I'm returning you to camp, eat and get some rest." Thalia opened her mouth to interject, but was too late as Artemis raised her hand and flashed them out. Zeus watched the scene play out, stroking his beard. It seemed like it was the first time he had relaxed in days. "Was that wise, daughter?" Zeus spoke, a merry chuckle behind his words. Artemis held a small smile herself, some of the mirth returning in her eyes. "Perhaps not, but I'm sure she'll forgive me." Aphrodite let out a small giggle. "I dunno, we daughters of Zeus seem to be able to hold quite the grudge." The other gods laughed, considering all their past history.

Poseidon slammed his fist down, shaking slightly. Artemis jumped slightly, Zeus turned his gazed to his brother with wide eyes. "You..." He spoke, his sea-green eyes glowing slightly. "How can you stand around and make jokes? Have you all forgotten what has happened?" At his words, Artemis dropped her gaze suddenly feeling guilty. "Brother, I understand how you feel, but there is nothing -" Poseidon cut Hestia off by slamming his trident into the ground, cracking the marble floor slightly. "I am fully aware of how useless we are!" Poseidon shouted. Hestia's eyes softened. He still felt guilty.

"Poseidon." Hades interjected, appearing by his brothers side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened that day was not your fault. You tried your best, we all did. It was just fate that we did not reach him in time." Poseidon shook off his brothers hand, consumed by rage and grief. "Is it fate that all my son has known is pain?! Is it fate that all he will know is pain?!" Artemis shoulders shook. Aphrodite looked away. Even Ares looked down. "We failed to save him. We failed in our search for him. We failed him." Poseidon spoke solemnly. "What was the point in naming ourselves as Gods, building Olympus, taking lead over the world and vowing to protect all life, if we couldn't even save one boy from our own father?" The flames of the hearth dimmed, casting a grim shadow over the room. Tears dripped onto the floor. Poseidon had spoken the truth.

"Living beings." A voice ringed through the room. Artemis gasped, and whirled around. Standing there was Percy, looking perfectly fine. Artemis smiled, relief flooding through her. She quickly strode over to him, wanting him in her arms as soon as possible. "Per-" She stopped dead in her tracks. Hestia quickly flashed over. "What is it?" She asked turning to look at Percy, as she gasped. The other gods quickly made their way over. Poseidon stared wide eyed at his son. "Percy?"

Percy turned his gaze to look at his father. His eye color had changed back into their unnaturally golden color, almost glowing slightly in the dim Throne Room. Except this time, his slitted pupils had a thin line of white outlining them.

"Living beings." Percy repeated, returning his gaze back to Artemis. The goddess stared back, slightly entranced by his eyes. There was...something about them. "W-What?" She stuttered. Then, Percy smiled warmly, and action that immenisly surprised the Gods given his personality change that accomplice his riveting eye-color.

"Gods, mortals, it doesn't matter." Percy continued, turning to look at his guilt ridden father. There was a flash as Apollo appeared in the room, panting slightly. "Sorry, I tried to stop him but he was too fast." Apollo gasped, catching his breath. "Son...we failed you." Poseidon eyes turned downcast, not seeing his son shake his head. "You haven't. None of you have. Even after I had escaped Tartarus, I was still tortured." He turned around, scratching the back of his head. "I still am. But, all of you accepted me. Even after the terrible things I have done since I've returned, you still haven't turned your backs to me."

Percy faced them once again, tears shining in his bright golden eyes. He stepped forward, and placed his hand on Artemis cheek. The goddess looked up at him, struggling to fight back her own tears. "You all, you have saved me."

Poseidon rushed forward, hugging his son tightly. "No son...you have saved us." He whispered. Percy smiled, patting his fathers shoulder before releasing him. He turned to look at all the other gods, seeing their mixed reactions. Some were smiling. Some where in tears. Some just looked astonished.

The Demi-God inhaled deeply. Despite the large size of the spacious room, it felt like home. He doesn't know how it happened, he didn't know _when_ it happened, but...these Gods, they are family. A wistful smile adorned its self on Percy's face, the flames from the hearth casting a comfortable shadow across the room.

"I...consider you all precious people. I don't think it matters if I haven't really talked to some of you before." Hera's eyes widened, as Percy looked directly at her. "All that matters is home, right?" Her eyebrows raised in shock, before she smiled sweetly. "That is correct." The Goddess of Families spoke. Percy nodded in response. He looked back at Artemis, linking his hands with hers, giving her a small smile. She responded in kind.

Percy turned to look at Zeus, inhaling deeply. "Lord Zeus, I have a favor to ask of you, if you wouldn't mind." Zeus blinked, slightly surprised. Nevertheless he smiled and nodded. "Of course, what is it Perseus?"

Percy opened his mouth, but hesitated. He took one last look at Artemis, before turning his gaze back to Zeus.

"I remember everything that happened to me down it Tartarus." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "I know why Kronos preformed the ritual on me. And you need to stop me while you can." Artemis gasped. Something about Percy was different suddenly. Something was wrong. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, her heartbeat quickened. "Percy, what are you talking about?" Percy didn't respond. He didn't even look at her. He kept his unnatural gaze on Zeus. "I'm going to kill you all, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." The gods eyes all widened. Poseidon took a step back, his stare filled with shock. "W-What are you saying son?" Silence.

"You need to kill me while I'm still Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! LIKE SERIOUSLY EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THIS CAUSE IF YOU DONT AND ASK THESE QUESTIONS LATER IM GONNA BE PISSED! I want to make a few things clear for you guys to clear up any confusion.**

 **1\. No, Percy is not possessed by Kronos. A lot of people have asked me that, and I couldn't say anything until now. The Ritual is a lot more complex that simple possession. You will all find out what it is in the next chapter.**

 **2\. There is a reason for the extreme emotions between Percy and Artemis. I'm pretty sure I have said this before, but the whole situation with their fate is not just pure coincidence. It actually doesn't even have anything to do with what is going on with Percy right now, it is its own separate issue that I will address at a later date in the story.**

 **3\. This is a very family-orientated story. Percy will grow to have close connections with all the Gods. That is why you see them so much and they play such a big roll in the story. Well, maybe not Dionysius. I dunno I'll have to figure something out, given the past history between those two. Also, the female Gods will be slightly closer to Percy than the male gods. Specifically Aphrodite, Hestia, and Demeter. And I'm actually thinking about throwing Hecate in the mix, cause she will have a big roll to play in this story as well. Actually...I've got a few things in mind for her. Heh heh.**

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say. Seriously if you are a devote reader to this story than you need to see what I'm saying right now, because otherwise the close connections Percy will have to all the Gods will seem slightly silly. I cannot stress that enough. Oh, and one more thing. I wanted to give a shout-out to DarkGamer159, the dude has helped me out a lot with giving me new ideas for the story and even for other stories, more so over he's reviewed almost all my chapters. I think. Sorry dude I just have shit memory lol.**

 **Oh, and** **Coarvus too. Really he's just a cool guy and we talk a lot lol. Plus he's reviewed a lot of my chapters which means a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say. I'm already working on the next chapter, so expect that to come out soon. OH SHIT, I KEEP FORGETTING. For anyone who's interested, I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts one-shot between Sora and Aqua. Ill give anyone more details if they message me or leave a review wanting to know more about it, and I'll message you. That's all, peace out guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo guys, how's it going? I don't really have anything to say, other than after this chapter things in the story will start to progress much faster and there will be a bit more action because Percy's finally adjusted and is ready to jump in the action, and so shall we. Let's go.**

 **Do I really need to say I don't Percy Jackson? Like someone tell me or I'm gonna stop saying it cause it feels off putting when I'm finished with the A/N.**

* * *

Silence filled the spacious Throne Room. Percy's words still reverbed through the room, and no one had spoken up. In the past, it would be foolish to think a Demi-God could kill a god. Even more ridiculous, an Olympian. But after the Second Titan-War, the Gods had grown to be more weary of their mortal off-spring after witnessing what an angered Son of Hermes could accomplish. And Percy was no different. Anyone who could hold his own against Kronos was no-one to dismiss. His many accomplishments only adding to his reputation, some feats rivaling even those of Hercules and above. But now, the thought of the kind-hearted Son of Poseidon singlehandedly taking out each Olympian individually was all the more believable. His mystic-gold colored eyes just seemed to radiate power, his speed even able to out-match Artemis's and his strength was nothing to scoff at. Poseidon had even said that it could rival Hercules.

"Perseus...what are you talking about?" Demeter uttered, shocked by his words. Even more so after he had pretty much declared them family.

Percy removed his hand from the slightly trembling Moon Goddess, looking at the long vertical scar on his right-palm. His gaze scrutinized slightly, almost glaring at the fleshy mark on his hand. "Kronos...wished for two things when he finished the Ritual. One. He wished for..." He paused, seeming to ponder on what to say. "My soul." Poseidon did a double-take, his bewildered gaze pointed at his son.

"What...exactly does that mean?" Dionysus asked, suspicion masking his pudgy face. Percy shrugged, shoving his hand back in his pocket, hunching his back slightly as he strained his neck towards the nymph-loving god. "He needed my essence to act as a catalyst for his death." Zeus sprung forward, gripping tightly on the Demi-Gods arms. "Kronos is dead?" He spoke, all weariness from earlier replaced with a hopeful pitch. Percy nodded, granting the King God some relief. "He will never reform again." Percy mumbled, fisting the inside of his pocket. Zeus's eyebrows heightened, slowly letting go of his nephew. "But...how is that possible? He would eventually reform after a few thousand years." Percy's eyes closed, his shoulder slouching slightly. "Because, I am slowly taking his memories, his personality, and his thoughts." Artemis stumbled back slightly. Her look fixated on Percy, silent tears dripping out of her eyes. "Your...possessed?" Her voice a hair above a whisper. She noticed him flinch slightly, refusing to look at her. "That's...not entirely correct." He backed up against the wall, pressing his hand behind his head and leaning backwards on it. "He didn't want to do that. I know how he thought. He'd rather cause as much pain as possible, and simply slowly turn me into him. Now that I have realized what he did, it had awakened his consciousness inside my mind. In time, I will slowly adapt entirely to his personality." He raised his eyes, flashing them to glow slightly as he spoke. "And I will adopt his hatred for you all."

Apollo sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief. It seemed too insane to be true. "So, so what your saying is Kronos killed himself...in order to turn you into the new him?" Percy suppressed a chuckle at the shaken God's word. It truly seemed ridiculous when spoken aloud. "Yes. But he had learned from his past mistakes. Being defeated twice by his children, and even by _their_ children, he had decided he would need a boost. So that was his second wish. When I would decide to kill you all, I will unlock a power that will obliterate you all." He finally returned his gaze to Artemis, and stiffened slightly. Her mood changed when he looked at her. She was afraid of him. Sadness clouded his vision, feeling deeply hurt. It hurt him to know that she was scared of him.

"It could possibility rival that of a Primordial." At that all of the gods tensed, fear heavily clouding the air around them. Percy waved his hand, trying to relax them slightly. "Don't worry its okay. It will only activate if I decide to kill you." He said, then his eyes turned downcast. He dropped his head slightly, flopping back against the wall as he muttered. "Though, if I continue to accumulate his despise for you all, then it will only become a matter of when." He went silent after that. No one knew what to say. Artemis wanted to say something. Anything. But, she couldn't. She wanted to help him but...was there really anything she could do? Anything any of them could do? They only knew what the Ritual entailed, and that it could have to power to destroy everything. They knew nothing of the extent of its power, and if the story of it being the direct power of the All-Creator itself had any truth to it, Percy could very well become the cause of the whole Pantheons destruction. And possibly the Earth.

Hestia silently strode over to the boy, lightly gripping the edge of his short sleeve. Percy looked at her, shocked by the fiery look of determination in her eye. "How long do you think you have?" Percy blinked, the look of surprise was strange on him with his new eye color. "Uh, possibly a month?" He guessed, scratching his jaw. Hestia nodded, moving her hand down to his and gripping it tightly. "Then first thing tomorrow morning, we're going to Hecate's temple." Percy's mouth gapped slightly, along with the rest of the gods.

The motherly goddess faced her peers, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with her nephew. "I have no intention of abandoning Percy, nor letting any of you harm him. Because he _is_ Percy." She spoke clearly, glaring at her three brothers and two sisters, as if daring them to object. "He is not our father, nor will he ever be. I will not give up on him." At her aunts words, Artemis violently shook her head and rushed over to Percy's side. She gripped his arm, pulling it close to her chest in-between her breasts. Percy stared down at her in shock. Her body was warm, and he could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Her light brown hair framed perfectly around her face, bright silver eyes boring into hearty golden ones in defiance. "You...idiot. Who do you think you are? You're staying with me." She hissed, hugging herself around his arm with even more force. Percy blinked, when a shadow passing by out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Poseidon stood beside Hestia, crossing his arms with his gaze fixated on a shocked-looking Zeus. "My son is our hero. Now it's our turn to save him." Tears filled Percy's eyes as more and more gods came to stand by him. Apollo raced over to stand beside his sister, cheering. "Oh sweet, I love moments like this! Go team-Percy!" Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother, but flashed him a bright smile. No matter how much he annoyed her, Apollo never abandoned her. Not once. Said deity only smiled back in response, puffing his chest out proudly. Hera looked at Demeter, smirks present on both goddesses faces. "Things will be interesting, no?" The Goddess of Marriage spoke to her sister as she trekked over to the growing majority of gods, Demeter in tow. Percy smiled and nodded at the two, thanking them silently.

Aphrodite giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly. **(A.N. to be honest Aphrodite is like my favorite in this story lol, I kinda wanna work something into here where she and Percy fuck but I have no idea how to do it, cause I wanna do it in a way that wont be Percy cheating or something that adds conflict between Artemis and Aphrodite. I'll probably just do a omake.)** "Ohhh, this is so exciting! I'm behind Pertemis one-hundred percent." She exclaimed as she strode over to the currently red-faced Moon Goddess and choking Son of Poseidon.

Pretty soon, every god, even Dionysus who grumbled a small 'whatever,' stood opposite of their King, side-by-side with a teary eyed Demi-God. Percy quickly wiped his eyes clear of tears, and looked down to the two smaller goddess who were looking back up at him with smiles.

Zeus watched the scene with wide eyes. Normally, he would be outraged at his fellow gods, casting them out and labeling them traitors. But even as a king, as a god, he was still a father and brother. He wouldn't out right say it, but he had concluded that Percy was an important member of his family. The boy had done things the gods couldn't, that they wouldn't. He is immensely strong, something that made Zeus weary of him for a long time. But whatever strength he had was outshined by his loyalty. He had proved he really thought of them as family when he didn't resent them when he came back. And Zeus felt no doubt about that.

And so, with a smile, the King turned his back to the potential revolution and returned to his throne. Once he had settled in his throne, he cast his gaze back at the group, confused expressions on some of their faces.

Zeus linked his fingers, seemingly in deep thought. In all actuality, he was simply admiring the scene in front of him, all too similar to that of a grandiose painting. He let a small smirk express itself on his features. _"It seems to be a special ability of his."_ He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, questions swirling his mind until he settled on one. _"This boy, he could accomplish much, no?"_

"You are absolutely right." Hestia blinked, her brothers words still echoing throughout the room. Zeus shifted his head back to the group, his eyes twinkling slightly in resolution. "We will not abandon Perseus." Several breaths of relief came from those closest to the boy in question. Though he only remained stoic, nothing giving away what he was thinking.

"Hestia, tomorrow you and another god will take Percy to the temple of Hecate, and see what she can do to relive our current situation." He waited for Hestia's nod of conformation before fixating his stormy eyes on the Demi-God. "After you have finished, come see me here. There is something I wish to show you." Percy's brow furrowed, but nodded regardless. Zeus leaned back and waved his hand to dismiss the council, and flashed out in a bolt of lightening.

An awkward silence filled the room, quickly broken when Ares let out a small cough and flashed out, quickly followed by the other gods. All that were left was Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon and Percy, whos sight remained fixated on Zeus's throne.

His focus was broken when he felt a rough hand clamp on his shoulder. He turned, facing his fathers smiling face. "Don't worry, son. We'll fix this." Percy stared at him for a moment, breaking out into a small smile and nod. Poseidon patted his shoulder, and rested his hands on his waist. "So, will I see you at the palace?" Percy opened his mouth, but no words came out. He casually looked over his fathers shoulder, seeing his silvery-eyed goddess standing behind his aunt. She blinked when his eyes met hers, and he raised an eyebrow. The goddess blushed furiously, realizing what he was asking.

She quickly nodded.

Percy looked back at his father, his posture a lot less tense than earlier. "Nah, I'll be okay." He responded casually, though his gaze kept flicking back to a brown-haired goddess. The god raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "The sea claims another." He spoke before disappearing in a cool ocean breeze, gone as if he were never there.

Hestia laughed loudly, noticing the deep red on Artemis's face. "Then I guess I shall see you in the morning." She expressed warmly, turning around to walk away. "Ah, wait a moment." Percy sputtered, rushing over to grab her arm. The ember-eyed woman turned her head to him, looking slightly startled. "U-Um, I just wanted to say...er, thanks." Percy muttered, scratching his head. A bright smile adorned the motherly goddess, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'll never abandon you, Percy." She whispered, hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen slightly, quickly unwinding and hugging her back. "Thank you." He responded, his voice slightly hoarse.

Artemis smiled, watching the two fondly. _"I never realized they were so close. It's like they are family."_ She shook her head, suddenly feeling dumb. _"Stupid. They are family._ _"_ She brought her hand up to her neck, pinching the silky black thread between her fingers. A habit she had picked up ever since it was tied around her neck.

 _"I wonder...what he considers me as."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw another hand rub the skin of her neck around the string. She looked up, meeting kind golden eyes looking back down at her. "I'm assuming you want to talk?" He spoke gently, crossing his arms over his chest.

Artemis bit her lip, eyes darting across the room. "Not here." She muttered. Percy nodded, and held out his hand. "Okay, lets go somewhere else." She looked up at him, and then to his out-stretched hand. She didn't realize how long she was staring until Percy pulled his hand away, shoving it back into his pocket. Artemis blinked, suddenly feeling extremely guilty when she saw the look on his face. "Sorry, I would be weary too."

Artemis's eyes widened at his words, and quickly wretched his hand out of his pocket and into her hand. Percy blinked, but didn't look at her. Artemis felt horrible. She knew how he felt. And it made her want dig herself in a hole and repent for eternity.

"Percy." Artemis whispered, placing her small hand flat on his chest. The Demi-...Whatever finally looked at her. A loving smile adorned her features, and she dragged his hand up around her neck, touching their fates together. "Your eyes are beautiful." Was all she said.

At her words, a tear fell from golden eyes.

* * *

Percy couldn't help but admire the interior of Artemis's palace. Everything about it screamed 'Goddess of the Hunt.'

From the cobble stone fire place, to the wood carved dining table, to the wolf pelts hung up on the walls. Despite being quite spacious and open, the whole place was warm and comfortable. Unbeknownst to the stunned Half-Blood, Artemis was watching him from the walk way with a small smirk on her face.

"Come on Percy, it's not that much different from my tent at the camp." Artemis spoke with a small chuckle, to which Percy responded with the shake of his head. "You kidding me? This is just as cool as my Dad's palace."

Artemis let out another small laugh, deciding to just take the compliment. "Well I'm glad you like it." The goddess said as she made her way over to him, hugging him from behind. At her touch, Percy froze up. A few moments went by before the silence was broken by Percy. "Hey...Artemis?" The girl in question just hummed in response. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before he spoke up. "Are you...really not afraid of me?" Percy mumbled. In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't. He was a monster. He had already hurt too many people in the short time he has been back, and he has brought nothing but trouble with him. He would never admit it, but he sometimes wishes he died in Tartarus. At least then, no one would get hurt because of him anymore.

"...Perseus." At the sound of his full name, Percy froze. He felt it, like a bear was behind him ready to strike. Artemis. Was. _Mad_.

Taking a deep intake of breath..."Yes?" Suddenly, he was shoved onto the floor. Before he could react, Artemis had pounced on him and flipped him over, silver eyes practically glowing. But what shocked him more was the fact there were thick tears evident in her eyes.

"You...you're such an idiot." Artemis spoke, her lower lip trembling with every word. Before he could even open his mouth, Artemis smacked him in the chest. Hard.

"You're such an idiot, Perseus Jackson!" Artemis growled out, hitting him in the chest again. "Not only are you an idiot for asking me such a stupid question, but then you have those kind of thoughts?! Around ME?!" With each word, Artemis smacked him again. Percy only laid there, watching the beautiful girl hit him over and over again, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Do you know how I felt when you where gone?! Before Fate, before all of this about the Ritual, do you know how I felt?" The last part came out in a quieter tone. The goddess above him sniffled, laying her head on his chest. "I was so sad...and lonely. And I didn't even know why. We weren't close, and I didn't even have such strong feelings for you. But...they were still there."

Percy couldn't speak, only resting his hand on her head. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. She suddenly looked up at him, her nose and cheeks red. "Even before you came back, I had this feeling. And now that I am here, with you...I know I was made to be with you." Percy's eyes went wide at her deceleration. He didn't know what to say. Nor how to feel. He could only just stare. Stare into pure silver, into a light that outshined every star in the sky.

"And you were made for me, so don't think your life is your own, stupid." She muttered, turning her head and resting her cheek on his chest. Percy only continued to stare down at her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while longer. "And you should know how I feel about your other question. Quit making me cry so much." Percy laughed out loudly at her words.

* * *

With a groan, Artemis's silvery eyes slowly flicked open and closed, trying their best to decide on one or the other. Eventually she sat up, stretching. A soft groan to her right caught her attention, and she smiled slightly. Percy was basically a corpse. A drooling copse. It made her happy, seeing the peaceful look on his face, especially considering all that had transpired over the time he has been back. Even before they had grown close, Artemis knew how he was. Always taking the blame for everything, the weight of the world on his shoulders. She stroked the gray streak in his hair, matching the one in hers. "You did hold the world for me..." She mumbled, toying with his hair. She could easily remove the gray from her hair, but chose not to. After all, it was at that moment when she acknowledged him. She sighed at her thoughts. "You never did leave that mountain, did you?" She spoke, thinking back to their conversation last night.

 _Percy was currently standing in Artemis's kitchen, staring at the occupied goddess scribbling out orders for more arrows from Hephaestus._

 _"Artemis." At her name, the goddess looked up from her sheet. "About what I wanted to talk about..." The woman raised an inquisitive eyebrow, setting her pen down. "Yes?" She questioned, resting her chin in her hands. Percy shifted, knowing he shouldn't bring this up right now but couldn't help himself. "I know you agreed to stand by me. But...if the time should ever come when I completely adapt Kronos's personality, I want you to get as far away from me as possible."_

 _Artemis furrowed her brow, her stomach churning. It's not like they could avoid that forever, and even with Hecate's help...She could understand where he was coming from. There are no known records of the Ritual ever being preformed before, so almost everything about it was theory. With Percy's explanation of what had happened, the Gods has seen that they were mostly right. However, there was still no clear limit to the Black Sun's power. If there even was a limit._

 _Even so, Artemis couldn't bring herself to agree with him. Percy held up his hand, already knowing how she felt. "I get it." He spoke softly, crossing his arms. "But even so, you have to promise me. I know that I cant say I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you, but...that will be me." That was the reality of what has happened to him. If Kronos had simply possessed Percy, then at least he could regret the things he had done. He could possibly even break the spell, if his will-power was strong enough. But he wasn't even allowed that luxury. Kronos was just too cruel._

 _"Percy...you know I cant promise you something like that." Artemis mumbled. She didn't want to. She knew if she promised him that, it would mean already abandoning him._

 _Percy made his way over, placing his hand over her clenched fist. She looked into his eyes, captive once again by the raw beauty of them. They were purely mystic. "If that time comes, run. Out of respect of who I used to be."_

She never did give him a response. How could she? She had finally attained something she didn't even know she was missing. How could she give it up just like that? Sighing out her troubles once again, Artemis stood out of her bed and strode over to her bathroom, turning on her shower and stripping of her sleep clothes. She simply allowed herself to enjoy her shower, easing her body and mind. Something she desperately needed. Her head was clear of thoughts, taking this small amout of time to just clear her head of all her worries. Though those worries were mostly about the boy on the other side of the door.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, Artemis was drying off in front of her mirror when she heard a knock at her door. "Percy?" She called out, wrapping the towel around herself. She heard a gravelly 'yeah' on the other side of the door, and quickly opened it. The goddess smiled up at him, holding back from laughing at his hair sticking up in every direction.

"You look like you got hit by lighting." She chuckled. Percy only scoffed, shuffling back until his legs hit her bed and falling back onto it. "I feel like shit." He mumbled, raising his hand and flexing his fingers. Artemis sat down beside him on the bed, concern lacing her features. "You're sick?" She asked him, placing a hand on his forehead. She had expected him to be hot, but he was surprisingly cold. "No, more like...not myself." He spoke, sitting up. Artemis bit her lip, catching the meaning behind his words.

"It's already started?" Though she knew it was a pointless question, a tiny part of her desperately hoped not. Though that hope was quickly smashed by a nod from Percy. "I think so. Really I have no idea. I can only guess how long it will take."

Artemis nodded, turning her gaze to the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Percy stood up. "Well, dwelling on it wont change anything." At his words, Artemis looked up at him and nodded. He flashed her a small smile, patting her on the head. "I'm gonna go shower, and after that we'll go meet up with Hestia, okay?" With that, he turned around and stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Artemis only stared at the door for a little while, her head vacant of thoughts. Though, one thing was still bothering her. Apollo never explained why he wanted her Hunters to come along, something that felt off from the very start. Never once had they directly been summoned to a Council Meeting. After getting dressed and writing down a quick note to Percy saying she'll be back shortly, Artemis flashed over to her brothers palace.

Not bothering with knocking, Artemis strode briskly inside the obnoxiously golden house, weaving her way through the long corridors. She eventually found Apollo in his study, hunched over his desk in supposed concentration, something that threw the silver eyed goddess off slightly. It wasn't often Apollo got serious about something. Unless it was his pointless haikus.

Stalking over, Artemis curiously looked over his shoulder. Scribbled all over the sheets of paper that littered the desk were multiple equations. As complex as it looked, and Artemis far from a mathematician, it all seemed to be linked to a single letter. P.

"What's the 'P' stand for?" Apollo practically leaped out of seat, screaming at his sisters sudden and unexpected question. Artemis let out a small giggle, enjoying the terrified look on the Sun Gods face. "Oh man up Apollo, you wont have an actual heart attack." She harked teasingly. Apollo only stared bug eyed, before letting out a big sigh as he clutched his chest. "Hades." Was all he said, lolling his head back as he recovered.

Artemis simply ignored the twins theatrics, turning back to the desk and picking up one of the sheets. "This seems complicated. What's it about?" Artemis asked, unable to make heads or tails of the mathematics. Sure they helped in battle, judging what angle and distance to shoot an arrow from, but anything above that Artemis never really paid attention to. Not like variables would help you out with a sword at your throat.

Apollo stood up, snatching the paper from her grip. "Someone's nosey today." At Artemis's glare, Apollo sighed. "I'm trying to figure out the extent of Percy's potential power, should he completely develop Kronos's personality. I'd rather know what we're up against than be taken by surprise." Artemis nodded. It made sense. Percy said that he could possibly match up to the power of a Primordial, but even then it was slightly vague how powerful he could actually become. Artemis only hoped that day would never come.

Artemis suddenly remembered the reason she had come over. "Hey, Apollo. Why was it so important that my hunters come along?" At her words, Apollo froze. In all honesty, he had hoped that she had forgotten over all the commotion from yesterday. Sadly, he was mistaken.

He tried to come up with an excuse, but under the inquisitive stare of his younger(?) sister, Apollo sighed in defeat. "Alright, listen." He started, summoning a chair for Artemis to sit in. Watching him take his own seat with a perked up eyebrow, the goddess slowly sat down. Apollo fiddled his fingers for a few moments, trying to decide how to best approach this. "Before you get mad or anything, know that this is pure theory and I'm not even certain if I'm correct." Artemis nodded slowly, inadvertently promising not to get angry. Pfft, yeah.

"I think I may know a way to cure Percy." Artemis's eyes widened, quickly shooting up out of her chair. "You do? That's great!" Artemis cried out happily. She was so happy she could even give her brother a hug. That is, until she saw his expression. "Apollo?" The god refused to look at her, biting his lip. "I...wasn't finished." He said quietly. Artemis looked down, sitting with a quiet 'oh.'

Apollo clenched his fists. He really didn't want to say this. "Artemis...perhaps Aphrodite would be better suited to say this, but what do you think happens when you take someone's virginity?" At his words, light pink dusted the inexperienced goddess's cheeks. "W-What does that have to do with anything?!" Apollo rubbed his eyes, expecting that reaction. "Just listen. Say you have a table cloth, and you accidently spill some wine on it. What happens?" Artemis blinked, not seeing where this was going. "It gets stained." Apollo nodded. "Now take your soul. Pure light. And then you have sex for the first time. Suddenly, a tiny portion of that light turns dark. That's why purity has always been associated with virginity." Artemis slowly nodded, getting the gist of what he was saying. "Now, say you have a experienced man and a inexperienced woman. What happens when they have sex?" Artemis wanted to respond with 'that tiny portion turns dark.' but had the feeling that was incorrect. So instead..."The man's soul turns completely white?" When Apollo shook his head no, the goddess puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry! But I still don't get where you're going with this."

Apollo sighed, leaning back in his chair. At this point he just wanted to take a nap. "The answer is 'nothing.' Everyone gets that tiny dark spot, but never receive back any light. Now, what if with a spell, you could change that?" Artemis leaned forward. "Like [Reverse Flow]?" [Reverse Flow] was a high level spell developed by the magical researches here in Olympus, intended to use during battle to drain the opponents vitality and stamina. However, it required large magical reserves so only certain gods and goddess could use it.

"Exactly." Said Apollo, standing up. He started to pace. This was the hard part. "Now...what Kronos did to Percy." Instantly Artemis's mood soured at her brothers words. It goes without saying how Artemis feels about it, and she _certainly_ didn't want to talk about it. "...What about it?" She responded solemnly. Apollo leaned over his wooden desk, sighing. Something everyone seemed to be doing a lot lately. "I don't think he did it for pleasure. Or even to cause Percy pain. I think he did it to darken Percy's soul." Artemis straighten up in her chair. She felt guilty talking about this behind Percy's back, but..."What makes you think that?" Asked the inquisitive goddess. Apollo shook his head, crumpling up one of the papers and throwing it in the trash bin next to his desk. "There are too many holes in Percy's story. He say's he remembers everything that happened down there, yet he still doesn't remember how he got back. And he says Kronos died after the ritual he preformed on Percy when he captured him, but if that was true then who inflicted all those scars on him during those two years?"

Artemis's eyes widened. She had never thought of that. Knowing Percy, he would give a detailed explanation of everything that had happened, yet he only gave essential details. "You think he was lying?" Apollo shook his head again. "I don't think so. More like, he doesn't know." Apollo turned around to face her, sitting on his desk. "Think about it. This is the Black Sun we are dealing with. Percy says that Kronos only made two wishes, but can we actually believe that? The Sun's power is infinite, something like altering memories completely is well within its power. There is just too much we don't know about what actually happened." Artemis nodded, agreeing with him. The only way to truly find a way to cure Percy of the Sun's power was to know every exact detail of what actually happened, and the only person left to recall what happened couldn't. A pit opened up in Artemis's stomach, the whole situation seemed to get only more hopeless. Artemis turned her gaze back at her brother, he still hadn't answered her question.

"By the way, you still haven't told me-" Suddenly Artemis gasped, shooting up out of her chair. Apollo jumped, slightly started. "W-What is it?" Artemis summed a pocket watch, checking out what time it is. "Damn. Percy is on his way to Hestia's temple." She muttered, dematerializing the watch and biting her lip. She really wanted to know why her Hunters had to come, something about the whole conversation leading up to it felt off. Sighing, she decided it would have to wait.

"It's time to go see Hecate." Artemis spoke with a sour expression.

* * *

 **Welp, that does it for chapter 10. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Much love, peace out guys.**


	11. NOTICE

**Yo. I wanna let anyone who likes this story know that this version is being "scraped." See let me explain. I took some time to think over my story, read it. And I decided I'm not happy with it. I like the story, don't get me wrong. But I don't like the way I'm telling it. Plus there are some things in there I want to get rid of, just stuff. See I wanted this story to be dark, and it is in a way but not the way I want it to be. So I'm abandoning this one, and am going to make a new version. I'm gonna switch some things up, add some stuff I didn't before, and just adjust the overall tone of this story.**

 **I just want to tell the story in a different way, give it a darker vibe. See I want this story to be somewhat unique so I want to try to add a little bit of horror into it, if you get what I'm saying. Plus I decided, I'm not going to put full sex scenes in the new version. I'll add snippets and mentions or flashbacks to sex, but no full scenes. But I still want them to be there for anyone who wants to read them, so I'll add separate small chapters after whatever chapter where shit gets** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **But yeah, that's pretty much it. If you hate this idea or whatever and don't wanna read the new version well see ya. Not gonna write something I don't like. New version is called To Rise, or Fall and the first chapter will be out in a few days. See ya until then.**


End file.
